Left Untold: Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic
by jrpgaddicted
Summary: (This is my first Fanfic...) Mamoru Fujioka is Haruhi's adopted sister and she comes back after 2 years... but as a male teacher? Which host club members fall for this sexy teacher and why doesn't she want to fall in love? What secrets is going to be left untold?
1. Ch: 1 Mamoru

**(A/N: I do not own Ouran, songs, pictures, or the original characters I only own my ****characters! Anyways this is his Bio next chapter is where it all starts! I hope you like it! :D) **

**Name:** Mamoru Fujioka (Female name is Mizuki) real last name will be found out later.

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** May 19

**Height:** 5'8

**Class year:** She's a male teacher. She isn't in any year.

**Status:** Rich as fuck; owns the company called Kawasaki Corp. This company owns music and art schools and stores. It was given to Mamoru from her real grandparents. (Will explain later) Kawasaki is not Mamoru's last name if you were wondering.

**Family that I will mention now:** Adopted family (Who is middle class) - Haruhi Fujioka (Little sister), Ranka/Ryoji Fujioka (Dad), Kotoko Fujioka (Deceased Mom)

**Blood type:** Unknown (Sorry guys it's not AB I will explain later.)

**Appearance:** Mamoru has black, short shaggy-ish hair (looks similar to the picture). One of her eyes (the right eye) is green and the other (being covered in the picture) is blue. She wears glasses that have the ability to change her eye color to brown. Unlike the picture, Mamoru doesn't have the blue and red strips. I will explain about her eyes… later. At school she wears suits and ties, but outside of school its basketball shorts and baggy hoodies. You never see her in short sleeves because she has these…. unique marks…. on her arms. When Mamoru was in her girl form (Mizuki), she had long black hair that reached her hips. She also used to have bangs to the side.

**Bra size:** 34C (wears chest wraps of course!)

**Personality:** Kind hearted and protective towards her family. She can act cheerful, charming, and outgoing. In actuality Mamoru is very cocky and gets bored easily, but her other personality is a little like this: She curses a lot and has anger management problems. She tends to get mad very easily, is cunning, sarcastic, a bit dark as well as a sadist, and is pretty much a badass. So don't fuck with her. Mamoru is terrible at waking up in the mornings. She is worse than Kyouya and Honey and will only be nice to those who she feels like being nice to (not including at her job which is being a teacher) and people like Honey… Fucking adorable. She also doesn't trust others that well because of her past.

**Past:** You will find out later :D

**Likes:** Dark colors, her family and friends, music, art, books, video games, cooking, peace and quiet, and Japanese culture.

**Dislikes:** Annoying people, snotty people, stuck up bastards, bitches and whores, bright ass colors like pink and yellow, tofu, garlic, onions, people messing with her family, and the government.

**Fear:** Losing the ones she loves and not being able to protect them.

**Type that she is….:** Hot teacher type..?


	2. Ch: 2 Coming Back Home

**(Disclaimers: I do not Ouran and I never will! Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Comment, favorite, you know what to do! :D) **

***3rd person POV**

A young male… wait did I say 'male'? I meant tallish female with pitch black short, shaggy-ish hair, walked the streets to an apartment complex. It was early in the morning, around 5:30am to be exact and he, I mean she, stopped in front of the desired door. Knocking 4 times she waited for about 3 seconds before a young male, I mean a female with short, brunette color, boyish hair, open the door. The brunette slowly started to look up and question, "Ah good morning is there something that you ne….. Oh… my… gosh..." she stood there shocked like there was a ghost right in front of her.

"SURPRISE! I'M BACK! Haruhi, don't be shy come here I know you want to give me a hug!" The black haired girl chuckled a bit having a deep male voice and held out her arms waiting for the brunette to jump into her arms.

A few seconds later, Haruhi jumped into the black haired girl's arms giving her a massive bear hug. "Mamoru! What are you doing here?! I thought you were supposed to be studying abroad!" She questioned; still in shock yet happy to have her sister come back earlier than expected.

"Well I finished everything I needed to do and so here I am! You were the first person I came to see, actually now that I think about it I haven't slept since Saturday!" Mamoru started laughing a bit. Today was Monday…

Haruhi stood there for a second and then shouted, "You didn't sleep since Saturday?! What are you doing here? Get inside now!" she nagged like a mom as she dragged Mamoru inside the apartment.

Mamoru sat on the couch sighing happily. It felt so much like home. She was content and happy to be back. But then she noticed Haruhi's choice of clothes. The boy's uniform of that fancy rich kid school, what was it… like Ouran Academy…? Yeah, yeah, that's the name. "Haruhi, why is it that you look like a dude and you're wearing the guys uniform too?" Mamoru gave her a quizzical look. It was like an, 'am I missing something important' look.

"Ah… well you see…" She explained it to Mamoru. **(A/N: Everyone knows how she got this way but she didn't say anything about the debt and so let's skip it cuz I'm lazy…)**

"Wow…. That's…. quite a story…" Mamoru sweatdropped.

"Yeah it's…. Not the best but its how it is I guess…" Haruhi (who also sweatdropped) replied. "But why do you look male too? You never told me at all in our phone calls. Well actually, I didn't tell you either... till now, so I guess we're even. "

"Identity purposes…" She replied trying to make it as vague and understandable as possible. Haruhi and Dad knows her past, so she understands.

"Oh I see, did they make you?" She replied understanding what she meant.

She answered back with a hint of sadness in her eyes, "No, I decided this because it was what they would never expect."

***POV Change: Mamoru* **

After explaining, we sat there and Ranka (Dad) walked in giving me a bear hug that pretty much turned my face into a shade of blue. I missed him a lot though. We talked for a bit about school, this so called 'host club' and my life abroad. At around 7, Haruhi said her goodbyes to us and headed out for school. I sat there with Dad talking a bit more and catching up on the 2 years I was gone.

"Mamoru, I know you told us to call you by your guy name, but... Mizuki is such a pretty name!" Ranka exclaims clapping his hands together. I frowned a bit. "Yes, I know you like that name but please, Mamoru is what I'm going to be called as I surprise Haruhi when I show up at her school." I grinned, "As a male teacher of course. That's what I put for my teacher application, but don't worry the chairman knows about me being female."

"Such a shame Mamoru!" Dad dramatically flails his arms everywhere. "You look stunningly beautiful with long hair thoughhhh." He whined and then started pouting. I chuckled at his movements, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." I said, kind of agreeing. Honestly, I think I look drop dead sexy either way. Cocky, I know, but I can't help it.

"Ah, Mamoru, where are you staying? I don't see any of your bags?" Dad suddenly changed the subject. He gave me a worried look.

I answered sadly, "Ah well… I'm not going to be living with you both. Even though I really want to, it's just…. Those damn bastards said I can't and gave me a house of my own." I looked down and frowned. An angry aura had formed around me.

"Oh don't worry! Haruhi will be a little upset, but I'm sure we'll be fine! You better come visit us every single day!" Ranka announced in a sing-song voice and had a change in mood as he got up and smiled dreamily. It looked like he was fangirling…

"I promise I will." I smiled at him. A true smile. Not those fake ones I throw around. I stayed until lunch time and gave my goodbyes.

Then I called my driver, Fredric (Yes, I am rich... it's a long story) and he pulled up within seconds. We were in the car for about 10 minutes until we pulled up in the outskirts of Bunkyo, Tokyo, to a huge (like 3 story high castle huge) Victorian style mansion that was gated and surrounded by 40 foot brick walls. Around the sides of the mansion walls was a small forest. Upon entering the property, was a rose maze garden on the left with a huge gazebo in the middle. On the right was a small pond with koi fish and a waterfall. Moving towards the house there was a long drive way that then curved near the house and then led to the garage that was at the side of the house (also on the left). The whole property was pretty much on 20 acres of land. (Not a real place in Japan….) I walked out of my limo and was greeted by my personal and favorite maids and butlers. They bowed to me and said, "Welcome back milady." I grinned happily and greeted back, "Thanks guys, you can drop the formality." I walked up the spiral staircase (which has a slide next to it) to the 2nd floor, walked all the way down to the end of the hallway, and opened the black and white 10 foot doors to my room. My mansion as I said before, has 3 floors and 2 wings to it. The west wing is where the main house is and the east wing is where my maids and butlers live. The first floor includes the living room, kitchen, dining room, guest rooms, gym, dojo, and part of the library. The second floor is considered my floor. It has my office, video game room, art room, music room, private theater, part of the library and my master bedroom. The third floor is completely the library and extends a bit downward to the first and second floor, but does not go to the east wing. There are also hidden slides and tubes around the mansion (that you can get sucked into) which shoot you to different locations. I pretty much memorized all of it (By the way, I have no idea what the tube thingies are called). My room was just as elegant as the rest of the house. It was black, red, white, and grey. I had a king size bed that was in the back right corner of my room with a couch in the middle and coffee table in front of it. I have a TV up against of the wall in front of the couch and a desk at the opposite wall. In my room, there are 2 doors next to each other. On the left wall, one door leads to the bathroom while the other door is to my closet. The door that leads to a huge bathroom has a large octagon shape bathtub and next to it is a huge hexagon shower. There are 2 sinks and then a door that leads to the toilet area. Inside the bathroom, there is another door that leads to the closet. Inside the closet, there is an area for my guy clothes and if you open another door in the closet, that is where my girl clothes and undergarments are located. Did I mention there's a sofa in there? Oh yeah, well there's a sofa there too... Now why would I keep a sofa in there…? I don't know, I just do. Continuing on with the rest of the house, there is a huge indoor pool with a waterfall and a smaller pool on top of it, and then a hot tub close by. There's also water slides that shoot you into the pool. I also have a backyard. My backyard is basically this massive area of grass with a hill in the back and a cherry blossom tree on top of it.

Pretty amazingly, awesome, and badass house right? I seemed kind of spoiled don't I? Well, I didn't ask for all of this… I'd actually rather live with Haruhi, but these people, who I won't mention yet, made me stay in this house. It was the closest to Haruhi's, the smallest of their houses, less extremely rich looking and near 2 very important people in my life excluding Haruhi and Dad. Since everything was pretty much unpacked for me I headed for my art room. It has all my paintings and drawings either hanging on the wall or left standing around the walls. Next to the window is a desk where I worked on my drawings. Usually, I painted on the floor and today, I stayed there till dinner. After dinner I got ready for bed, watched a movie till 10 and ended up passing out on the couch after not sleeping for 2 days straight.


	3. Ch: 3 Haruhi is in for a Surprise

**(Disclaimers: Never will own Ouran, never will! Moving on! Hope you like my story :D Comment, Favorite, you know what to do!)**

***Mamoru's POV***

It was Tuesday morning and around 6am my alarm clock went off that was next to me as I tried to hit my hand on it to shut it off but I kept missing so I just yanked it right out of the wall and slammed it onto the floor. It didn't break sadly… I rolled off the couch and slowly crawled to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I didn't even fix my bed head nor did I really look into the mirror so I just walked out of the bathroom and hoped for the best. I slid down the slide (Yes slide for the lazy fuckers who can't walk properly down the stairs in the morning…) and slowly trudged to the dining room. For breakfast I had a basic 2 pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, lightly salted and fried chopped up potatoes, an apple, and a glass of water. Took me about 20 minutes to eat it all because I was really out of it. Going back to my room I grabbed my black business suitcase with all my teacher shit in it, I put my glasses on and changed into my black suit with a white button up, red tie and black dress shoes. I like black and damn don't I look like a hot, sexy dude. Anyways, it was 7 by the time I finished getting ready and I slid down the slide and flew out the door, into my limo.

It took about 20 minutes to reach Ouran by car. Image walking…. Fuck that. Fredric opened the door and said, "Master, we have arrived." I nodded, stepped out, and then waved to Fredric who pulled away from the school. Turning around I looked at the school. Fredric was a man in his late 20's who wore a suit all the time. His hair was a dirty blond color and had green eyes.

'I can't get over the fact that this school is pink….Very, very, very pink.' I thought to myself as I walked through the courtyard. There were students in the courtyard socializing and as I walked they turned and started whispering. All I heard was "Whoa, that guy is hot" or "Is he new? I wonder what class he is in." and "He's so hot, I wonder what his name is." And then I heard "Should we go talk to him? I want to get to know him." And I heard much more. I grinned a bit and saw the whole female population blush. I chuckled to myself thinking that these people were idiots that they can't tell a girl and guy apart, but I don't blame them I make a hot ass guy. I headed towards the main office and walked up to the front counter lady. She was young, like about her late 20's and had short pin straight black hair. She rocked a bob cut for some reason and was wearing a female business suit.

She looked up as I stood in front of the desk, she was smiling and then questioned, "Ah, hello there young man, is there something that you need?" Her voice was a cute yet stern when needed.

"Yes, I would like you to see these papers making sure I filled them in correctly as I will be a new teacher here." I explained to her as she gave me an amused look on her face. I looked up and understood what she was thinking. "Yes, I may be a bit young but I assure you I am a teacher." I smirked a bit and used an icy tone as she held my papers in shock.

She then regained posture and then smiled, "Ah, yes, you are Fujioka Sensei, Mr. Suoh is expecting you in there." She pointed to the door that said 'Chairman's Office' I nodded, then thanked her and knocked on the door. I heard a faint yet cheery, "You may come in!" I walked in, bowed, and looked up to see a man in his 40's in an expensive looking suit with a stripped blue, black and white tie. He had light brown hair and purple eyes. 'So, this is the famous Mr. Suoh… he seems… a bit two faced in my opinion I could be wrong.'

"Fujioka Sensei! It's a pleasure meeting you in person! You look amazing!" He smiled and did his famous twirl. Kind of like what hosts do as they greet someone. 'He reminds me of someone… but I can't put my finger on it' I thought to myself and then spoke up, "Yes, Mr. Suoh, it's an honor to me you too." I bowed once more. First impressions are important. He then said, "Oh, no need for formalities! Anyways welcome to Ouran Academy! I heard about a bit of your situation and it's nothing to worry about. Since you can't be here every Thursdays and sometimes Fridays, I have a substitute just for you." He shook my hand and handed me my schedule. "The students here are wonderful and I hope you have a great time here." His face then turned serious, "But I must warn you, you are not to have any relationships with students here at this academy, do you understand? It's fine if they don't go here though. I know you are the same age as some of the students but I don't want it to ruin the reputation of this school, understood?" Well it's not like I was planning on falling in love anyways. I smiled and replied, "Yes Mr. Suoh, I understand." He then had a sudden change in mood and smiled saying, "Great! You start today! Here's a map of the school and I hope you enjoy yourself here!" I nodded and walked out.

Looking at the map, I kind of got lost. This school was huge and way too elegant. Red carpets on top of polished floors that was so polished you saw your own reflection, giant unnecessary windows that have couches in front of them, and paintings that were lined up along the walls. Each painting had about a 5 foot space difference. I sweatdropped. My house is big and elegant but not like this. I looked at the map and pretty much deadpanned. Why in the world would people need 5 music rooms and 5 art rooms? It's unnecessary and not needed. I walked down hallways and they were completely empty. Well yeah, they were empty because class started 5 minutes ago.

***POV Change: Haruhi***

Class started 5 minutes ago but the new teacher isn't here. I wonder who it is and I wonder what happened to our original homeroom teacher…? Damn rich people probably have something to do about it.

Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around my shoulders, "Haruhi, why the serious face?" they said in sync like they always do. I was probably the only person who could tell them apart. It's not hard though. Hikaru was on my left and Kaoru was on my right.

"Nothing really, I was just curious why the new teacher isn't here yet." I said with a bored and annoyed look on my face. I just wanted class to start so I can quickly get through this day to see Mamoru again.

"Oh, you probably just want to learn since that's the nerd you are." Hikaru joked a bit and chuckled. Then Kaoru said afterwards, "I'm sure the teacher is just lost. I don't blame him, the school is kind of big." Kind of big? Its freakin massively large…. Damn these rich bastards.

About 2 minutes later the classroom door flew open and a guy, probably the teacher, who was wearing glasses, a black suit and carrying a black business suitcase speed walked into the middle of the room and suddenly turned. She grinned and I stood their shocked. The twins looked at me and then at the teacher who was grinning. "Sorry I'm late! My name is Fujioka Mamoru but just call me Mamoru Sensei since I'm about your age!" Mamoru said in her deep male voice. I still looked shocked. And the twins were just as shocked as I was.

***POV Change: Mamoru***

I grinned at Haruhi who looked shocked as fuck. Told ya she was in one hell of a surprise! I mentally chuckled as I saw all the girls in the room had blushes all over their face. Told ya I was sexy as hell.

I laughed a bit trying to act as nice as possible. "I kind of got lost and then as I walked down random hallways then I finally found the right classroom! Anyways it's nice to meet you all I am Haruhi's older brother and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year, I hope we get along well." I winked and then the fangirling started besides for Haruhi who was still shocked and the male population who just groaned. "Alright settle down everyone! Does anyone have any questions for me? Also as you ask me a question please introduce yourself so I can remember your names" I smirked a bit and in 0.25 seconds most of the girls in the classroom had their hands up.

I looked around the classroom and saw a bunch of yellow marshmallow dresses and a really interesting shade of blue on the guys and pointed to a girl with wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes. She still had a light blush on her face but still managed to speak, "Mamoru Sensei do you have a girlfriend? And my name is Takami Hiromi" Damn straight to the point. **(A/N: I pretty much made random names for the students besides the host club and anyone mentioned in the manga, anime, or drama.)**

I answered, "Hiromi… what a beautiful name." She blushed like a tomato as the girls fangirled. "And well, to be perfectly honest with you I'm single" I winked again and the girls fangirled even more. Pointing to another girl who had short straight black hair, glasses and green eyes. She was also blushing.

"Hi, my name is Tanami Sakura, and I was wondering how old are you?" She answered trying to keep a straight face but still blushed.

"Sakura…. That's one of my favorite flowers" I smiled and she just went scarlet red. "And I am a 17 year old prodigy."

The whole class pretty much went like that and I made people stand up and introduce themselves. It was an easy day for them and for me as this was my first day and I didn't want the students to work right away. It's good to know your students first. Classes flew by like a breeze and now it was lunch time. Students walked out but Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru stayed and walked to my desk.

"Hey there Haruhi! Surprised?" I grinned and chuckled a bit.

"I'm surprised, shocked, and mind blown as to why you are a teacher." She answered as the twins just glared at me. Hm… Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. Twin sons of the famous fashion designer Hitachiin Yuzuha who is married to Hitachiin Kazuha. Haruhi's age and they are a bit mischievous. They are always together and they are known as the little devil type in the host club. Hm… interesting. Don't look at me weird I do my research!

"Tisk, tisk, tisk you Hitachiin twins" and then I leaned over the desk close to them so only they could hear, "It's good to make a good first impression on your crush's family am I right?" I smirked and mentally chuckled at them as they blushed shocked as hell. "Anyways, Haruhi, I know you are happy to see me! I guess this makes up for me not being able to live with you even though I really do want to live with you guys!" I grinned a bit as I saw the twins still looked shock and tried to absorb the information.

"It's okay Mamoru, you better visit us every day though!" Haruhi gave her famous Fujioka smile.

I laughed a bit, "Dad said the same thing! I promise I will and to make you happy, I will eat dinner with you guys!" Suddenly, I stopped laughing and had a serious face, "Also Haruhi, after school today I'm going to be visiting you at the host club. I'm going to make sure that these rich bastards aren't messing with you." I did an icy cool smirk that sent the chills down the trio's backs. "Anyways, go to lunch so I can eat mine! I can't eat with you 3 in here!"

"We will see you at the club Sensei!" The twins shouted walking and dragging Haruhi out by her arms and exited the classroom clearly out of their shocked phase.

I smirked 'this is going to be interesting school year.' I thought to myself as I ate my bento.


	4. Ch: 4 Meeting the Host Club

**(Disclaimers: I do not own Ouran nor will I ever! Hope you like this chapter! :D next one coming in a bit! Comment, favorite, you know what to do ^.^)**

***Mamoru's POV***

School went by pretty quickly as I did the same thing in each class. Most of the questions people asked were practically the same throughout the day. I stayed at my desk for about 30 minutes trying to organize papers I had and my lesson plans I had ready for the next 3 months. I like to prepare beforehand. Finally finishing I got up and headed for the host club.

Walking around, I got lost… again… I may have a photographic memory but I really have no sense of direction do I? Walking for a good 5 minutes I came across some female students who looks like 2nd years and I never seen them before. I walked towards them and then questioned, "Excuse me Maladies? Do you know where the host club is, I seem to be a bit lost?" I tried to act all charming to get through this faster. They blushed. Badly. And then one started to stutter but answered my questioned.

"Um, y-y-yes, w-we know where the h-host club is." She was blushing so hard. Then her friend said, "We were actually going to go in a bit, would you like us to walk and show you where the host club is?"

I smiled at them, "It would be a pleasure to walk with you ladies. Thank you for helping me." I thanked them giving them my famous grin. The group of girls blushed and giggled as they escorted me to the Third Music Room.

Hmm a so called abandoned music room... interesting. The girls walked in first leaving me behind as they shut the doors. Coming back to Earth I grabbed the handle. "Here goes nothing" I said out loud and opened the doors.

***POV Change: 3****rd**** person***

Mamoru opened the doors to find rose pedals and a bright light smack him in the face. Thankfully the glasses reflected the rose pedals but the light was so blinding he found it hard not to close his eyes. Once he opened his eyes, he heard 6 guys and Haruhi greeting him, "Welcome."

Mamoru pretty much sweatdropped. This was the host club? Sofas and tables were everywhere and a small hidden stage in the back with a grand piano was on it. He looked at Haruhi and smiled again. "Haru-chaaannnnn!" He shouted going towards Haruhi before having her in a death bear hug. She smiled and hugged back as the girl's fangirled about half yaoi and for the ones who I was knew, it was brotherly love or some shit like that.

"Sensei! You finally made it! You got lost, didn't you?" The Twins questioned Mamoru with a grin on their faces.

Mamoru scratched the back of his head and he had a sheepish smile, "No… Maybe… Okay yeah, I had some girls show me the way" He laughed nervously.

Tamaki, the so called King of the Host Club and 'Daddy' of the club started to shout, "Why are you hugging my Haruhi like that?!" **(A/N: Tamaki and Kyouya weren't in any of the classes Mamo-chan taught only Haruhi, the twins, Mori and Honey had him.)** He grinned and pretty much his sadist mood was activated. Mamoru kissed Haruhi on the cheek and then said, "Why do you care, huh?" and the girls pretty much "KYAA'd" like crazy. Tamaki screeched as he yelled, "MAMAAA, THAT MAN IS DOING INDECENT THINGS TO OUR DAUGHTER!" He looked at Kyouya who was considered 'Mama' and mentally laughed and then smirked at him making Kyouya raise an eyebrow. He let Haruhi go and then she sighed annoyed from the yelling.

"Senpai, this is my older brother who is also a teacher here." She explained to Tamaki to make him stop yelling 'MAMA'.

Mamoru then bowed in front of everyone as they were all silenced and then started to introduce himself once more, "Hello everyone, my name is Fujioka Mamoru, I am Haruhi's older brother and I am a teacher here. Please call me Mamoru Sensei." The girls were all blushing and hearts were everyone. He sweatdropped thinking that the girls here were on some serious crack.

***POV Change: Kyouya***

'He seems interesting… there is something about him though I find a bit off.' I thought to myself writing in my black notebook. 'It's strange how I have no information on him and he is supposed to be Haruhi's brother? Why hasn't Ranka told me this? In their files it never mentioned having a brother or son at all. In her files she was supposed to be an only child.' I was still writing in my notebook and heard Tamaki introduce everyone. "And this is" He started off but I cut him off, "My name is Ootori Kyouya, pleasure to meet you." I introduced myself giving him the fakest of my smiles and then pushed up my glasses.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you too, Ootori-san." Mamoru replied giving me an even more fake smile. He knew his manners not like other commoners.

"Kyouya is fine." I replied staring at my laptop trying to get through the firewalls on his files. I couldn't even scratch the first firewall.

Mamoru chuckled and I looked up to see what was so funny, "You won't find me in the database Kyouya. It's been locked and sealed away. Only the government can access my files with a series of passwords." He smirked at me. I sat there a bit shocked and tried to regain my posture. He is interesting and I want to know everything about this young man.

***POV Change: Mamoru***

After talking to the shocked Kyouya I turned to the rest of the host club and then questioned, "So, what do you guys do here? I thought a host club was where you guys were like prostitutes and gave pleasure to the ladies that paid." I obviously had no offence intended and then Tamaki pretty much screeched and was in a corner drawing circles on the floor. Haruhi and I sweatdropped as the Twins laughed at Tamaki.

"No, that description is incorrect." Kyouya answered me, "We, members of the host club, are here to entertain the ladies by talking or flirting with them. So pretty much socialize with each other with a price of course." He pushed his glasses up.

I saw Haruhi sweatdropped, then I nodded and turned towards Haruhi. "So, Haruhi, you never really told me WHY you are working here when it's obvious… you know." I said kind of vague so the ladies won't be offended.

"About that… promise me you won't get mad and overreact?" She had a bit of a puppy dog face and I could only wonder what the hell happened. "I promise." I replied a bit hesitantly. Then Kyouya just pretty much went right to the point instead of sugarcoating it, "She broke an 8 million yen vase and is currently in the process of paying us back." He smirked waiting to see my reaction as Haruhi deadpanned. "You know I can pay your debt for you, you know that right Haruhi?" I smirked because I totally knew Kyouya was trying to get me in the club for profit. He looked a bit shocked but regain his posture once more and wrote in his deathnote, I mean notebook. "Aren't you a commoner like Haruhi here?" The twins jumped into our conversation. "Commoner? I'm probably richer then all of you here. Not combined of course, but probably half of you combined, yeah." I replied already bored of the conservation. "That is not possible if you are related to Haruhi." Kyouya pretty much mentally slapped her in the face intending that he just called her poor as fuck. I smirked again, "I'm her adopted brother, and they adopted me about 2 years ago. I'm sure you are shocked Kyouya that it doesn't even say that in their files, it's like that for a reason." Kyouya and I were having a smirk off as Haruhi then said, "You know, you guys don't have to know everything about me."

By this time all the girls left and it was just us. "Haruhi my offer is still up, I'm willing to pay off your debt if you will let me." I offered to Haruhi as she, the rest of the host club members and I sat around a table. "Mamo-Sensei!" Honey jumped right into my lap and gave me some puppy dog eyes. And I have to admit it's hard to resist… "Yes Honey?" I tried my best not to squeeze the life out of him. He is just adorable. "Please don't take Haru-chan away from us." He was pouting so cutely. Damn you, why are you so damn adorable. I tried to regain my posture. "I'm not trying to take her away. It's just that any family member would do anything for their siblings so I'm willing to help her." I smiled a true smile by accident and the host club excluding Haruhi, Kyouya and Mori were all in tears and jumped towards me. Kyouya looked shocked. "AWW MAMORU SENSEI!" They pretty much dog piled me. "You idiots! Get the fuck off of me! I can't feel my legs or arms damn it!" Mori saw my distress and yanked me right out of the group and put me over his shoulder. Haruhi did a face-palm as I sighed. Mori put me down and I thanked him. He gave me that face that was like, 'I know you are a girl.' Then I gave him this face, 'Figured. Please don't say anything to the rest I want to see how long it will take to figure it out also I'm pretty sure Honey figured it out.' He put a slight smile on his face saying he wouldn't say a word and I mouthed, 'Thank you.'

Everyone stared at Mori and me as we had a conversation with what looks like our eyes. The only thing they could make out was me saying thank you and Mori having a slight smile. Don't look at me like I'm crazy, I know how to read people's faces. Haruhi then changed the subject, "Mamoru, I don't want you to pay back my debt as it was my fault, so I am going to repay it on my own." I sighed, she's way to kind. What am I going to do with her? "Alright, alright I guess I will do what Kyouya had planned from the beginning" I sighed again, "I guess I will be joining you guys to help repay her debt. Please take care of me from now on." The rest of the host club cheered excluding Kyouya and Mori. Kyouya just smirked in victory as I death glared him. He then said, "Don't worry about telling the Chairman as I have already informed him and he knows the situation. He also said he wants to see you in his office now." I nodded and then grabbed Haruhi's hand, "Since I'm going home with you, I need you to come with me." She nodded grabbing her bag that was on the table and headed out with me saying bye to everyone.


	5. Ch: 5 Attack of that Crazy Manager

**(Disclaimers: I do not own Ouran at alll! Anyways Enjoy! :D Comment, favorite, you know what to do! 3^.^)**

***POV: Mamoru***

Haruhi waited outside as I entered the Chairman's office. I sat on the chair in front of his desk waiting for him to come back from whatever he was doing before.

"Fujioka Sensei! It's good to see you! I'm sorry for calling you in here again." Mr. Suoh announced as he walked in and then took a seat at his desk that was in the center back of the room. "You understand why I called you in here, am I correct?" I nodded looking him straight in the eye. "You are a teacher joining a club? Mostly my son's club? I understand that you are doing this for your sister but I have to let you know the consequences of this. I know you also have to manage your own company so I want you to realize the time you will take up being in this club." I nodded once more. I know that why does he have to tell me. He sighed, "The host club is filled with handsome young men around your age you must not" I cut him off. "I must not fall in love/date anyone from this school or I will be fired and held against with charges." He nodded. "Yes, please take precaution, understood?" I nodded again. "Understood Mr. Suoh." He smiled a bit, "You may leave now."

I stood up, bowed to him, and walked out to have Haruhi look at me with a worried face. I smiled and patted her head. We walked home together and once we got home we cooked together like old times. Dad came home and tackled the both of us and we ate together. I'm glad to be back.

After dinner I went home did my usually shower and so forth, and laid on my bed waiting to fall asleep.

Wednesday morning came and I did the usually slamming my alarm clock onto the ground then rolling out of bed. I got ready the same as yesterday but changed my tie to a blue one. I slid down the slide, flew out the door right into the limo. I fell asleep in the car ride to Ouran as I had my driver open the door and sweatdropped to see me cuddled with my suitcase. He sighed closed the door and drove into the drive way of the school, parked the car and put me over his shoulders. I was still asleep as I barely slept last night. He knew where I teach my homeroom class so he carried me all the way there. My driver could hear the giggles and the fangirling as he walked through the hallways. He stayed as straight face as possible.

I woke up as we were half way there. "Oh, Fredric, good morning. Why are you carrying me?" I yawned having my arms dangle and me trying to hold my suitcase. The man was tall! He was 6'5 so I couldn't even reach the floor with my suitcase. He stopped, explained what happened and the girls were squealing at the fact I was cuddling with my suitcase. I laughed and he carried me the rest of the way to class. He placed me into the middle of the room, bowed and chuckled walking out as I said my goodbyes to him. All the girls were fangirling over the fact that some overheard I was cuddling with my suitcase.

I pouted, "I'm sorry if I get cuddly in my sleep, I can't help it, I get lonely." All the girls' squealed saying they wanted to be my pillow/suitcase as the guys just groaned. I chuckled a bit and started class.

*POV Change: 3rd person some place in France*

In Paris, France, a young girl sat in a dark room playing some kind of weird dating sim. Suddenly her father comes home to find her playing the dating sim saying that she wanted to marry the young man in the video game. Her father chuckled and said she could. They walked out of the dark room and sat at a table near a window having tea as her father talked about his business trip in Japan from a month before.

"I just developed the pictures we took last month during the business trip in Japan." He handed her the photo of man and his 3 sons. "If I remember correctly they have a son who should be about your age." The girl started to shake a bit while holding the picture looking at it intently.

She then spoke up, "Father… the promise you just made with me... it's for sure, isn't it?"

He replied, "Oh course dear, how come?"

She then shouted, "I'm going to marry the boy in this photo!" she was smiling as her father sat there shocked. "You promised me that I could do whatever I want." She changed her outfit and had a bunch of suitcases with her, "Wait for me my prince!" She ran out the door and an airplane went past the house as her father shouted, "Wait Renge, RENGEEEEEEE!"

***POV Change: Mamoru* Meanwhile in the host club after school.**

I was running a bit late as I was organizing again, I was also doing some paper work for my company and graded a bit of papers as it was a 'see what you know test.' I memorized the way to the host club so I got there in a span of 5 minutes. Opening the doors I got a "Welcome" and I just walked in unfazed. The club room was changed into a Traditional Japanese theme. Everyone had their kimonos as some of them had weird pony tail things on the hair. (**A/N: Everyone knows what the kimonos look like so I'm not describing anyone's but Mamoru's :D because I am lazy.)**

I sighed, "Sorry guys I'm late I was grading and organizing papers and lost track of time." I did my famous grin as all the girls blushed and hearts were in the air.

Kyouya sighed, "It's fine, just please, try not to be too late again Mamoru Sensei. And your kimono is in the changing room." I nodded and quickly headed to the changing room. "Also your type in this club is the 'Hot Teacher Type', voted by the girls of course. I looked at him, "Hot teacher type?" Yes I knew everyone had their types as Tamaki is the Princely type, the twins are the Little Devil type, Honey is the Boy Lolita type, Mori is the Strong Silent type, Kyouya is the Cool type, and Haruhi is the Natural type. But why the Hot Teacher type? Kyouya answered my unsaid question, "Well the girls said that since you are a teacher and that you are 'hot' and you remind them of the TeacherxStudent romances in Shoujo Manga, you fit the Hot Teacher type and you are our age." OHH that makes soo much sense… I just nodded at him.

Walking into the changing room I noticed my kimono neatly folded on a small chair in the corner of the changing room. It was just navy blue color with a small V-neck because I told them I had some scars on my chest that I don't want to be seen and it was long sleeved to cover my arms. I wasn't really lying I had something on my chest but you know it's not scars but boobs instead. And they also gave me those wooden sandals with black straps. I took off my suit jacket and I unbuttoned my white button up exposing my wrapped chest and I was this close to taking it completely off until twins opened the curtains saying, "Mamoru we forgot to give you the belt to your…" They stared at me and blushed as I yanked them in and "gently" chucked them at the wall.

I sighed still having my shirt unbuttoned and looked at them as they were still blushing sitting on the floor of the changing room up against the wall. "I am a girl as you guys noticed but before you say anything I want you guys to keep this a secret or else." I said to them with a menacing smile. "Or else what?" Hikaru dared to challenge me as he still had a light blush on his face. I leaned closer to them so I was near their ears and started to say something quite… dark. And they had this massive chill going down their backs as they nodded very fast saying they would keep it a secret. "Good, also" I smirked. "I want to see how long it takes for Tamaki and Kyouya to find out" I chuckled quite darkly. Then I yanked them by their arms and chucked them out. "Thanks for the belt!" I yelled as they flew out.

I quickly got changed into my kimono and walked out only to be surrounded by hormonal crazed girls.

"Oh my gosh Mamoru Sensei, you look so hot in your Kimono," One girl said as other said things like, "I can't believe you are a host now Mamoru Sensei." Or "You look so sexy." And other things like that. I grabbed a random girl and brought her into my arms and said, "Thank you, but I don't look as beautiful as you do, milady." I smirked and the girl in my arms nearly fainted as her friends held her up and the others were all blushing and awing/envying at the girl I had in my arms. I saw Haruhi so I strolled over to her and I put my arm around her shoulders. "Hey there Haruhi, you look adorable in that kimono" She was wearing a pink flower kimono it suited her well to be honest. "Thanks I guess..." I started to tear up, "Haruhi, do you not miss me? Do you not miss big bro?" Fake tears were rolling down my cheeks. Suddenly, Haruhi grabbed a napkin and wiped my face knowing what I was doing going along with me. "I miss you so much Mamoru, I just want to stay strong for you and dad. I'm sorry" The girls were fangirling about brotherly love and Haruhi pretty much sweatdropped.

"Everyone's in tears, but how is it that they can cry so easily?" Haruhi asked me as she saw a lot of the other member's skits and I just shrugged, I was just going along with everyone else. Haruhi backed up into one of the twins and a bottle of eye drops fell out of his sleeve. Haruhi held the bottle and deadpanned. "What is this?" The twin (I think it's Kaoru) then answered, "To tell you the truth; this is common knowledge among hosts." Then the other twin (probably Hikaru) said, "Oh don't be such a party pooper, here you go. Some high class Japanese Teacake that commoners would never be able to afford" Haruhi then looked at the sweet with the cutest face ever as my arm was still around her shoulder. "Can I really have this?" She said sweetly. The twins then said "Aw aren't you the cutest."

Some girls walked up to us and on girl said, "Haruhi I didn't know you liked sweets!"

"No, I'm not into sweets very much, but…" She paused and smiled down on the sweets. She was thinking of mom. I call her mom, but I never really meet her. But I know she would have accepted me like Haruhi and Dad have. "I was thinking that I might place this before the grave of our late mother as an offering." She smiled at me and I smiled back as the girls and some of the host members were blushing.

Tamaki then came over to us with many Japanese Teacakes and put them one by one onto Haruhi's hands and was tearing up. "Here child, it's all yours…. Don't tell your mother though." Everyone looked at them in tears like it was a touching finale. Haruhi sweatdropped and said, "Well, but it's for my mother." I just took one from her and plopped it in my mouth. "Wow, these are amazing mom would really like this. Maybe we should save one for dad too. He would enjoy it also." I smiled at her and the girls started fangirling.

A girl said, "Waaah, they are so cute being so good to their parents." Then Honey said, "Haru-Chan, Mamo-Sensei, I'll give you mine too!" with flowers all around him as usual. Another girl said, "Mine too!" Haruhi started to freak out with the amount she had in her hands, "Gyaaaaa, we don't need this much!" I just chuckled at her and took them out of her hands, placing them near our bags. Haruhi poked me when I came back and pointed to a girl who was trying to hide in the doorway. She sucks at hiding by the way. Suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru looked over and in 0.25 seconds they were very close to her with roses.

Kaoru started, "Don't be shy…" Then Hikaru said, "Watching from afar is no fun..." they said together, "Please Miss." They said this in a 'trying to be very seductive voice.' Out of nowhere, Tamaki pushed them out of the way, might I add, lightly of course. "I told you to be softer to our first time guess…" He then started to say something about 'welcome to the host club' with a rose in his hands and lifted her chin up in a seductive way only to be smacked in the face by the girl as she screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PHONY!"

"PHONY?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PHONY?" Tamaki yelled in tears as he held his face.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE CONSIDERED THE PRINCE OF THIS HOST CLUB. YOU SHOULDN'T GO SPREADING YOUR LOVE AROUND SO EASILY. IT MAKES GIRLS' LIKE IT WHEN YOU HAVE A DARK SIDE." She yelled at him pointing at him with a look of disgust. "YOU STUPID, IT'S AS IF YOU'RE A LIGHT HEADED NARCISIST, YOU ARE USELESS, AN IDIOT, YOU'RE A COMMONER!" Tamaki looked as if he were being hit by arrows and when she said commoner lighting struck him and he slowly fell backwards.

The twins broke my laughter, I was dying of laughter it was too funny I couldn't help it, and said, "Oh, boss has created a new technique! One man slow motion!"

Kyouya suddenly realized who she was, "Can it be... you are..."

"Kyouya-sama…!" She was crying and then ran over to him stepping on the lifeless Tamaki as I laughed once again. "I wanted to see you so badly my one and only prince charming…" She said in a dreamy state.

We were all seating around the girl and Kyouya as Tamaki was sulking in his corner in anger. The twins then asked, "Fiancé? Kyouya-senpai's?!"

The girl then answered and introduced herself, "Yes 3, I'm Houshakuji Renge, I will be in class 1-A starting tomorrow." As she said this Tamaki sulked even lower and was even madder. I just chuckled and then started to stack up the Japanese Teacakes.

Hikaru then said, "See, he's angry…" Kaoru finished, "All because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." They said it in a teasing ish voice.

"Why do you guys refer to us as if we were husband and wife?" Kyouya pretty much just mentally faced palm himself as I started to laugh, "Mommy… *laughs* oh that's funny mommy dear." Haruhi just looked at me like this - (-_-)

She wasn't listening and started to go on and on about how Kyouya was this nice gentle guy which made me laugh even more then I should have. Kyouya gave me the same face as Haruhi while the twins and Honey were running around yelling and Mori just had a looked of disbelief on his face with a sweatdrop. Haruhi then said, "I think you have the wrong person." Renge then yelled in her face, "No! I know my love anywhere!" she then kept going and going and I got bored so I put on my headphones to tune her out. She was loud, getting very annoying, and I was bored. Everyone looked extremely shocked so I took my headphones off and all I heard was, "OTAKU!?"

"OTAKU?!" Hikaru said as Mori had a confused face but it wasn't that noticeable since he is usually emotionless.

"I NEVER SEEN ONE BEFORE." Kaoru yelled as I facepalmed. I am one too…. Not that they needed to know.

Kyouya then explained something about not being his fiancé and not meeting the chick in his life as Tamaki sighed in relief. Things happened as I zoned out and then she suddenly said, "Alright boys starting today I will be your new manager!" as Kyouya said something about being nice to her and I sighed. This is going to be one hell of a year alright.


	6. Ch: 6 What Happens on Thursday

**(A/N: Disclaimers: Do not own Ouran... I wish... Anyways, enjoyyyy!)**

***POV Mamoru***

Today was Thursday so I didn't go to school… Why? Well I'm going to the hospital for my weekly checkups. You are probably thinking 'Do you have cancer? Or are you extremely ill? Is it a heart condition?' Well to answer you it's, no. I don't have any of that. The reason I am here is because… I am currently testing a new drug for the government. Apparently I am the only one who is able to be tested on because my DNA is able to bond with things such as cancer cells to make them work with my body instead of destroy it. I know, it's weird. The doctors don't know why but they are using it as an advantage to cure cancer once and for all.

I might as well explain my past and how it became this way so here I go.

***Flash back to 4 years ago***

After the incident with my first adopted family, I was left heavily injured as I am here in the hospital bed waiting for my death. Yes, apparently I had cancer and it spread throughout my whole body and I was completely beat up and I had bandages wrapped around my right eye. The doctors who saw this were shocked I was still alive.

"I'm going to die…" I wasn't really afraid of death as I lost almost everything. I lost my home, my so-called family. I had a couple of friends but they all had happy lives so if I left it wouldn't be that much of an impact on them. Yes, they would grieve for a while but they have many people around them who would comfort them. They would slowly forget who I am. I had no friends at school, I was bullied for who I was. For being different, for dressing different, for being Asian. I have lived in America for 13 years of my life and not once was I able to have this emotion called… happiness.

As I laid in the hospital bed a scientist entered the room with a determined looked on his face. He then spoke, "Hello there Mizuki." He smiled a bit. "I heard about you from the doctors and when I looked at your MRI's and CAT scans I can see that your body is able to bond, to adapt to the cancer cells, to viruses, to bacteria." I looked at him a bit shocked. My body can? Am I really that different? Am I even considered human? "I know a way to make you live. I know a way to help you. Would you like to take up on my offer?" I stared at him. Do I really want to live? I have lost almost everything, I don't have any meaning to live. I have no one to live for anymore. "Just let me die. I don't want to live, I have no one to live for. No one will care if I passed. No one would even noticed if I left." I stared at my hands. Let me die so no one has to pay for my hospital bills. Let me die so no one would have to bother with me. Let me die so I don't trouble anyone.

"You may not see this but everyone has a reason to live. Everyone does. If you choose to stay alive, take up on my offer and you will not regret on staying alive. You will not be a bother to anyone but help others. Help others who are fighting cancer right now." He looked at me. "I know you don't want to live but please consider my offer. You will save many." And with that he left.

I looked out the window thinking to myself. Will I choose to stay alive? Will I choose to die?

After a while of me not being able to sleep I realized something. That promise. The promise I made to someone a long time ago. To find my happiness. To live to see the day where I can finally say I was truly happy. I will stay alive. I will fulfill my promise. And with that I made my decision.

I told him the next day that I was willing to take up on his offer. He shook my hand and told me to follow him. I followed him to a lab and was strapped to a lap table. He was there, he was just the head of the research so other scientist greeted me and chained me up.

"Alright Mizuki, you have decided to help us now we will began to conduct the experiment." A female scientist said who wore a mask and glasses. There were others around her who wore masks and gloves. One scientist held something that looked like a needle….** (A/N: If anyone watched Resident Evil, it looks like the needles they used for the T-virus. Like the same tube and the same markings. But you know not the T-virus…)**

I was chained to the lab table and then one scientist held my right arm as the other injected the drug into it. I felt a sudden heat rush through my body like I was on fire. It burned and I started to yell and move but I couldn't get out. "Hold still we have to do the same to your other arm." A scientist said injected the drug into the same area on my arm. It was just below my wrist. I screamed again as I felt like I was burning from the inside out. I could feel my blood flow fast, I could feel my arms start to spaz. I felt a bit numb afterwards and stopped yelling. I was sweating a bit as the doctors has a sense of victory in their eyes. Did they test this on others and they all died once they injected them? Oh fucking shit…

"Good she is still alive, now let's do the last injection. Into her artificial eye." Another scientist said. Yes my artificial eye is my green one. I was in an accident that damaged my eye so badly I couldn't see out of it and it wasn't able to keep its place there. So they put an artificial eye instead so it wouldn't be just an eye socket. They had another needle that had the same body as that other needle but this had a pointy end. That female scientist held my face slowly taking off my bandages and that other scientist poked the need to the center of eye. I didn't hurt until I felt the fluids go through my eye into the surrounding areas. It burns, it burns it's like they poured lava down my throat. I screamed, "Please, please stop, please! I can't take this anymore I can't!"

"You are still alive so your body is obviously able to take this amount of pain." The female scientist answered back. "The pain should pass in 10 minutes." 10 minutes?! I have to seal with this for 10 minutes?! I started to cry, "Please I'm begging you!"

The scientist soon left the lab table that was in the center of the table and started to type on the computers that were around the back part of the room. They were probably filling in data. They left me as now I felt pain throughout my whole body. I had cords and wires attached to me but I couldn't take them off. In 2 minutes my body started to shake, it was somewhat numb yet I could feel the pain going through my body. After a while I passed out from the pain.

The next day which was Friday I woke up in my hospital bed. I was hooked up to the oxygen tank and as soon I was about to get up my doctor walked in.

"Seems you are finally awake Mizuki. I heard what happened and I am truly sorry I couldn't help you…" He face was extremely grief struck. So he didn't know. But now he knows… but if he looks like someone with that much grief he probably knows and saw what happened to the others who were tested on…."But I am here to inform you about a few things. The first thing is that when you were passed out we were ordered to give you a CAT scan and MRI's and I am happy to tell you that you have no signs of cancer in your body. So I congratulate you for being a cancer survivor." He took my hand and shook it. "The second thing is from now on you will be coming to the hospital every week on Thursday to have a daily check up to see how the drug is working for you. The third thing is… On the last Thursday of the month you will back in the lab having the drug being injected into you again. They will modify it so it's a slightly different drug each time." He looked at me with so much sorrow but I just nodded at him. I didn't really care anymore. "On the bright side to the drug, it gives you some interesting side effects." He paused. "You will have enhanced memory, intelligence, abnormal human strength, speed, accuracy, your senses will be enhanced and…." I then finally answered him, "and…?" He continued, "Your eye… is able to change with your 3 of your emotions: Anger, sadness, and happiness. But if you are feeling normal it will just stay its green color."

I stared at him in shocked. Am I really living to have to deal with this? Now I know I'm not even considered human anymore… It's like I am a new species of human, a new race. But, the question I have is…. Where will I go now? Am I going to be living in an orphanage or a foster home? Will they even accept me? He saw me and looked even sadder. "Anyone who adopts or takes you in for foster care will receive payment from the government to take care of you. Everything about you will be erased from the face of the planet. Everything. Only the government is able to see your files. The UN has taken this opportunity to protect you, so if you are moving into their country they will accept you with open arms." He got up. "Where ever you go I must follow as I was sworn into secrecy. You will not be alone Misaki. By the way, my name is Dr. Pham." And with that he left the room as he was being called by a nurse. Dr. Pham was pretty young. He was in his early 20's (like 22) with his hair slicked back in a professional business way. His eyes were light brown and he seemed pretty toned for a doctor. If I had to be perfectly honest with you he was a hot doctor….

***Flash back ends***

And that is part of my past but how I got to Japan is another story for later. Sadly this isn't everything and I wished it was…

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts as Dr. Pham said, "Well it seems you are doing good. Stats are normal and it seems you are improving in abilities wise." These abilities weren't mine, it's like they weren't real. The scientist I see once a month say it's my 'Hidden abilities that were shown due to the drug' but I just think its fake and I wasn't born with it.

Actually I use to be terrible at everything. To be perfectly honest with you I didn't fit the 'Asian Stereotype' and I was pretty chunky. I lacked any type of sex appeal and I wasn't really liked. I was always compared to my adopted older sister, I wasn't even her considered her shadow.

"Thanks doc." I thanked him and smiled. Dr. Pham has been with me for the past 4 years. He's like my best friend now.

"Alright I know you have things to do so hop on out of here." He chuckled a bit as he patted my head.

I nodded and exited the hospital, then into my limo. School was about to end so I told my driving to take me there so I could attended the host club and then go home with Haruhi. It was about 20 minutes to Ouran as the hospital was in the center of Tokyo. During the car ride I just did paper work for my company. Got to get it done somehow.

Once I arrived at Ouran I thanked Fredric and dashed towards the Host Club. Once I opened the door I totally knew I was going to regret coming today….

**(A/N: Alright this was kinda depressing... Anyways hope you liked it! :D Comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do.) **


	7. Ch:7 Attack of that Crazy Manager part 2

**(A/N: Disclaimers: I do not own Ouran, never will, and I do not own any songs! Enjoyy)**

*POV: Kaoru*

After Milord finished is speech about Haruhi being "girly" I couldn't help but say in my head, 'Mamoru is a girl toooooo Milord!" After that we just sat around on the sofas having small talk.

I was sitting next to Hikaru spacing out. What was I thinking about? I just couldn't help but wonder what happened to Mamoru-sensei and why she wasn't here today.

Suddenly I heard Hikaru ask Haruhi, "Hey Haruhi, what happened to Mamoru?" Did he read my mind? Well, we are twins so I guess it's understandable.

"Ah…. Well, sorry guys I'm not allowed to tell you guys." She answered looking down at her feet. She looked really sad for some reason. Now I am really curious!

Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "Really? Is there a reason you can't tell us or did he say to not tell anyone?" Seriously? Kyouya doesn't realize Mamoru-sensei is a girl? Well she is good at acting like a guy… Don't blame him. I looked at Kyouya, "Don't you have information on everyone? Shouldn't you have something on Mamoru-sensei?" He looked at me a bit shocked and pushed his glasses back up, "I don't have information on him. Nothing, only his name. I couldn't even get something as simple as his birthday." Everyone now stared at Kyouya in complete utter shock. KYOUYA, the shadow king, not have information on someone?! Is this the end of the world?!

"I wonder what Mamo-sensei thinks of us….?" Honey-senpai questioned softly playing around with his Usa-chan. That's true he doesn't talk to us much, only Haruhi really and the guests. "Yeah." Mori-senpai replied to Honey-senpai. So, Mori-senpai thinks of her too?

Milord (Tamaki) then joined our conversation, "Yeah, I wonder also we usually have a lot of fun but sometimes I feel as he just doesn't want to be with us. It's like we aren't even friends…. He's my son he should love daddyyy!" And here I thought he was saying something serious for once. Hikaru looked at Milord the same way I did.

"Guys, it may not seem like it but I can see that Mamoru likes you guys a lot. It's just that, Mamoru has a lot of trust issues." Haruhi stated as looked at us with a bit of sadness. "It took Mamoru awhile to trust dad and I so, don't take it personally." She had a slight smile on her face. I think everyone in the room blushed when she said Mamoru-sensei liked us. But I wonder what happened to her to make it so hard for her not to trust anyone….

Kyouya then asked us out of the blue, "Have you guys noticed something strange about Mamoru-sensei?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and we don't usually do that… "Stop looking at me like that, I'm just saying, don't you think it's weird for someone to have so many secrets? He looks like he's hiding so much that no one else knows." Haruhi just looked down like she was keeping them a secret too. "Haruhi obviously knows, what is he hiding?" Kyouya is right… she's so cheerful but then 2 seconds later she's like worse than Kyouya. Why is she even hiding her identity from everyone? There is so many questions that are being left unanswered.

"I think Mamo-sensei has his reasons. If he wants, he will tell us when he is ready." Honey-senpai stated with the most serious face. Sometimes I forget he is older than all of us.

Right after he said that Mamoru-sensei opened the door. She was wearing a baggy black hoodie, khaki long pants, and some black and white Nike high-tops.

*POV change: Mamoru*

I opened the door to the Host Club with one hand holding my suitcase and the other trying to hold my hair up. It was all over the place. "Hey guys, sorry I wasn't here today. Did I miss anything?" Suddenly the Twins, Tamaki, and Honey jumped up and pretty much glopped me. They were yelling something like, "Mamoru/Mamo-senseeeeiiiiii, we missed you sooo mucchhh!" Haruhi facepalmed. I just chuckled patting them all on the head.

"Jeez guys, get the fuck off me I can't move or breathe that well." I was laughing. No one besides Dad and Haruhi hugged the life out of me like this. I was… kind of happy. Then Haruhi silenced everyone with her question, "Mamoru, where are your glasses?" I looked down to cover my eyes with my hair as quickly as possible. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, I forgot my eye changing glasses, damn it, I knew I was forgetting something important. "Uhh…." I pushed everyone off me. "I'm going to leave for today! Excuse me!" I dashed towards the door only to have Kyouya grab my arm. I was still looking down so no one could see my eyes. Only Haruhi, Dad and the hospital people knew.

"Wait, you can't leave just yet. What's wrong with not having your glasses?" Kyouya asked me as I looked down, "I don't want you guys looking at my eyes….. No…" I had my eyes shut. People were usually scared of me or they would ask so many questions so 3 years ago I had these glasses custom made. I don't like it when people can see me eyes. It's like they can peer into my soul. Like they could read me like a book. "Guys! Go away from Mamoru! Let him go so he can get his glasses!" Everyone held onto me. "Nope, we are not letting go." They said in sync. They were pretty serious. "Fine, promise not to ask questions or get scared?" They nodded and I opened my eyes and looked up at them. One eye was blue and the other was grey (Sadness). Then it turned to green (red was anger, grey was sadness, and purple was happiness.) They just stared at me in awe.

Before they could say anything Renge walked in from the kitchen area of the host club. Wait… they had a kitchen this whole time and no one told me?! "Hello everyone, I am happy to say, your manager has made cookies. They are a bit burnt but I know what Kyouya-sama would say." And she started to fangirl about Kyouya as she didn't realize she ruined the moment we all had. Tamaki said something about Haruhi being more girly or something along those lines with Renge as she just sweatdropped. Renge then said, "I didn't make these for you, you phony prince." And off to the corner he went. Honey tried one of the cookies but apparently it was really burnt and Mori just went, "No Mitsukuni, it's bad for you."

After that… let's just say Renge looked like she was medusa chasing the poor seniors around. She's already annoying me, to be honest. I sighed as I sat down on a nearby couch staring at Haruhi get a bit of fan service from the Twins as Tamaki was freakin out. Haruhi looked reaaallly annoyed as Tamaki held her face telling her something about the perverts. By this time, I got bored, so I just sat on one of the window sill and stared at the beautiful scenery Ouran had. Oh, look a butterfly. Look at it go…. "NOO THE BUTTERFLY GOT EATEN BY A BIRDDD!" Everyone looked at me and I just scratched the back of my head. "Sorry guys, there was this really pretty butterfly and it was flying, then a bird swopped in a just chomped it." I said with a nervous chuckle. They were laughing at me. "Guys, stop! The butterfly didn't do anything! He was just chilling and flying, being pretty!" Now the twins were dying on the floor and Haruhi was laughing and patting my shoulder.

Renge was standing there with her thinking face on, just intently staring at us. "Lukewarm…."

Everyone else but me just went, "Huh?" I just stared at her, she's up to something and I know I'm not going to like this one bit.

"I'M SAYING ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERISTICS ARE ALL LUKEWARM!" She yelled at everyone. "You lack any negative aspects, and girls find that dreadfully dull! Girls are weak to troubled handsome young men! Are you trying to make Kyouya-sama's store go bankrupt?!" She was lecturing us and I was already pissed at being called 'lukewarm'. I got up and she silenced herself. "Okay look here, I'm going to leave because I am not interesting in having my personality changed by some chick I just met." I was walking and she stopped me near some random couch.

"Wait you can't leave, I am in the middle of changing your characters." She gave me a bitch face. Well it looked like one. I smirked an icy one as I looked at her. Everyone was facing me so it looked like they all had a chill going down their spines looking at the way I was smikring. I grabbed her and pinned her down on that random couch. I was holding her arms and she tried to move me but I didn't budge. Not the best choice to stop me there.

"Really? Dark side am I right? I don't think you want me to get any darker." I was staring right into her eyes, she was scared. Renge was looking into my eyes as it turned red. I can tell she could see the pain, the sorrow, the agony, that was going on in my eyes. I leaned in and said into her ear in a soft voice but everyone could hear it. "Don't you dare think I will let you get away with something like this. Changing people's personalities is bullshit. If you don't like how we are then get the fuck out." And with that I got off her and walked out. "Sorry guys, just call me when the bullshit is over." I was mad. Furious. Who in the right mind does she think she is, thinking she can change people the way she wants them to be? The world ain't like that, princess.

I walked through the hallways with headphones on looking for a beautiful place to just chill.

*POV Change: Kyouya* *Meanwhile in the Host Club*

Once Mamoru-sensei walked out, Miss. Houshakuji started her rant and pointed at Honey-senpai. It was like she wasn't even affected about being pinned down by sensei.

"You first!" She looked pretty evil in my opinion. "Being cute on the outside and inside is the same as a baby! From now on you are known as the baby face thug!" Honey was now crying screaming, "NOOOOO!" She then continued, "Mori-senpai you will be known as the childhood flunkie who has dignify speeches once in a while! The twins suffer from the fact that people can't tell them apart and play basketball! Haruhi-kun, you'll be a super poor honor student who is constantly being bullied! She pointed at each and one of them and then looked towards Tamaki. "And you Tamaki-kun, is the school's idol and people always compliment your appearance, but you actually have a huge complex!" She paused and then dramatically said as it looked like he was being hit by lighting. "THE LONELY PRINCE!" She turned towards me, "Kyouya-sama you are perfectttt. Please stay affectionate and caring." I replied to her, "My pleasure."

Soon afterwards Tamaki was posing like a lonely person up against the wall and she was complimenting him. The others started to complain to me but I smirked. "Well, let's see shall we. It could turn out to be pretty interesting."

*POV change: Mamoru*

(A/N: Okay guys I'm going to skip the movie scene just a bit and then have it go back where Haruhi got injured because of those guys blah blah blah moving on!)

I was looking for a place to chill out. There wasn't that many people here but I wanted a place near the entrance yet far away so that no one could find me. After walking for quite some time I found a beautiful spot. It was right under a cherry blossom tree in a secluded area. The wind blew gently in the area so the pedals flew around me. I sat down in the nice cool shade the tree gave me and put on my headphones. Without me noticing I closed my eyes and I started to sing. But little did I know, I had a crowd (A/N: The film crew and the others :D) watching me quietly and ever so intently. I sang my heart out, my feelings yet thinking at the same time.

**World so cold by three days grace.**

"I never thought  
I'd feel this  
Guilty and I'm  
Broken down inside  
Living with myself  
Nothing but lies"

_'I'm lying to the people I care about...' _

"I always thought  
I'd make it  
But never knew I'd  
Let it get so bad  
Living with myself  
Is all I have"

_'I'm with people and I feel so alone...' _

"I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like  
I'm frozen in time"

_'How can I protect others when I can't even protect myself sometimes...'_

"Living in a  
World so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell  
With no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away"

_'Why did you leave me...?'_

"Do you ever feel me  
Do you ever look  
Deep down inside  
Staring at yourself  
Paralyzed"

_'Without you both I'm a lifeless corpse..."_

"I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like  
I'm frozen in time"

_'A piece of my soul...'_

"Living in a  
World so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell  
With no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away from me"

_'...has been taken from me till I was left with one piece...'_

"I'm too young  
To lose my soul  
I'm too young  
To feel this old  
So long  
I'm left behind  
I feel like  
I'm losing my mind"

_'I built walls I have tried so hard to keep up.."_

"Do you ever feel me  
Do you ever look  
Deep down inside  
Staring at your life  
Paralyzed"

_'To protect this last piece and giving keys to the people I cherish to the walls I have built... '_

"Living in a  
World so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell  
With no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away  
From me"

_"Making sure that these walls will never break, never fall..." _

I'm too young _[x2]_

_'because, its all i have left... to keep me living.'_

After the song ended, I heard clapping and girl's squealing. Opening my eyes I saw a whole film crew and the Host Club. Honey ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Mamo-sensei you are amazing at singing!" Flowers were all around him. I got up to be tackled by the Twins and Tamaki. "Oh my gosshhh! my son sings so beautifully! Why didn't you tell anyone you could sing?!" "Yeahh you didn't say anything." The twins said in sync. I just replied with, "Cause, you never asked." They deadpanned, "So, if we ask you questions will you answer us?" Kyouya came out of nowhere. "Depends if I feel like answering it or not." I can see Haruhi sweatdrop.

Suddenly, Renge dragged me by my arms. "Come on Mamoru-sensei, you need to talk to the film crew. I sweatdropped. Are you serious? She doesn't get the memo that I'm not in the mood to talk to her. I talked to the film crew and they all praised me for my singing. The director then said, "By any chance are you interested in singing in America? If you sang there you will be a big hit." I looked at him shocked. Oh hell naw, I'm not going back. "Sorry, I like in here in Japan and I liked there for 13 years of my life and not once has anyone recognized me for anything. Thank you for your offer." I bowed to him and walked towards Haruhi.

"Your singing is as beautiful as always Mamoru." She smiled at me but then it turned into a frown. "But that song was so sad. You looked like you poured all of your sadness into singing it.

I replied to her as I patted her head. "You know me to well you know that? I dedicated that song to these 2 special people." She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. I don't want to lose anyone anymore.

"Haruhi! Mamoru-sensei! Come here you are on!" I heard Renge scream from the corner of the building. "We're coming." Haruhi yelled back as she dragged me. "Urgggghhh I don't wanna." I complained being dragged.

When we reached the corner Haruhi and I questioned in sync, "Yes? What is it?/Make it quick so I can leave." When we got there she was standing with a 2 students from class D. Oh, I think I recognize one of them. Probably in one of my classes….

"What's the matter, a scholarship student?" He glared at Haruhi then looked at me, "Oh, sensei what's up?" Now I remember him! His name was like….. Tan… Tanuma… Tanyuki… Never mind, I don't remember. "Yo." I replied. I can't believe I forgot my student's name… *mentally cries*

"THESE GENTLEMEN HERE WILL BE THE BAD GUYS IN THE CLIMAX! THE CLUB MEMBERS WILL COME TOGETHER TO GET RID OF THE REAL EVIL OF THIS SCHOOL!" She shouted in a victory pose. Haruhi tried to stop her," Wait, Renge-chan….!" I tried too, "Renge stop this! Did you even ask them?!"

The two just shouted, "What?! What is it?! This girl is so cruel!" They are actually nice people and get easily offended.

And Renge just kept going, "THE STORY ENDS WHEN YOU GUYS BEAT THE YAKUZAS AND THEN KYOUYA WILL END IT WITH A TOUCHING LINE!" She was in her fangirl moment. Haruhi tried to lecture her but she was too stupid to understand as that student I know went, "What my dad does has nothing to do with me!" And then Renge dragged the guy I didn't really know with her saying something and he got pissed. He pushed her and said something which I didn't hear too well. Renge was pushed and Haruhi jumped behind her and hit the supply shelf thing on the side of the wall. "HARUHI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The shelf was going to collapse so I ran towards then and covered them. I had one arm to cover my head and my other arm around the two. I used the arm that was covering my head to get the shelf off of us. Renge slipped out from under us and I just hugged Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you okay? You aren't hurt right?" I lifted her up and Tamaki came running towards us. He saw Haruhi and she looked like she was going to cry so he pinned one of the guys to the wall. "Now which one of you did this?" He interrogated them in the most serious voice I ever heard him speak. "Suoh, you got it wrong! It wasn't our fault! That girl was pushing us around!" Haruhi then backed them up, "They are right senpai, they were provoked.

"Haruhi…." Tamaki grabbed her face, "Does it hurt?"

"It hurts….." She looked like she was wiping her eyes and then ruined the romantic moment she had with him. "My contact lenses moved….." I just stood there and face palmed. Oh, Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi. What am I going to do with you?

Tamaki started to chuckle a bit and then Renge shouted, "Ca… Camera man! Did you get that just now?!" He responded with a, "Yes boss!" She then continued gripping onto her script, "This is it! It's perfect! Now, only thing we need is Kyouya-sama's touching…" And she was cut off by Kyouya hitting the camera lenses. The guy screamed, "MY CAMERA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAMERA!?"

"I'm very sorry, but we cannot leave any evidence of the club members being in violence. Please stop being such a pest." He replied cruelly and coldly. Damn yo! Nice way to put it!

Renge then started saying how he was acting different and then she was lectured by Haruhi. I didn't hear much because I was hearing a ringing sound in my ears. I felt really light-headed and I slowly tried to walk to Haruhi. "Haruhi….." I started to say having my head on her shoulder.

Before I knew it, I collapsed on her shoulder and the last thing I heard was, "MAMORU/MAMO-SENSEI!

**(A/N: Alright! this was a long one! That song is my life story to be honest and anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reading! Comment, favorite, you know what to do!" **


	8. New Characters!

**(A/N: I forgot to introduce Dr. Pham so here ya go! These two are also possible love interests. Just need your opinions XD) **

**Dr. Pham's Bio**

**Name:** Michael Pham

**Age:** 26 (Current age)

**Birthday:** March 21

**Height:** 5'11

**Status:** Successful young doctor.

**Family:** Doesn't know his parents as he was adopted. Siblings unknown. Adopted into a Vietnamese family and their names are unknown to Mamoru as he doesn't talk about his family much.

**Blood type:** A

**Appearance:** Black hair thats similar to Mamoru's but shorter, brown eyes, nicely toned, and is seen mostly in a lab/doctors coat..?

**Personality:** He's a kind doctor who tries his best to help others. He tries to see the good in everyone but doesn't trust to easily. He is extremely intelligent and very understanding.

**About:** He is a young doctor as I said and he has traveled all over with Mamoru as he is Mamoru's personal doctor for life. He is sworn to secrecy as Kyouya doesn't even know that he works in one of his father's hospital. He and Kyouya's dad are the only people in the hospital who knows about the drug.

**Past: **An orphan, like Mamoru, he was adopted at the age of 8 into a loving Vietnamese family who took care of him till now and supported him and his career as they still do.

**Likes:** Helping others, being nice, food, science and the color blue.

**Dislikes:** Mean people, people who hate their parents, garlic, onions, and tomato.

**Akio Souma's Bio**

**Name:** Akio Souma

**Sex:** Male

**Birthday:** February 25

**Height:** 6 ft

**Age:** 17

**Class:** 2A

**Status:** Rich; Parent's own a technology company called Souma Corp.

**About:** Akio is a close friend of Mamoru. When they were younger they made a promise, to get married when they are older. Akio has strong feelings of love towards Mamoru. They haven't seen each other for a year but they text and call each other a lot.

**Appearance of Akio:** Dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Often referred to as a 'goth', 'emo' or punk.

**Personality:** He is rather affectionate and caring.

**In love with:** Mamoru

**Likes:** To play sports, loves food, watching movies, and being with Mamoru.

**Hates:** Hates the fact Mamoru is surrounded by the host club, anyone who hurts Mamoru, or messing with Mamoru.


	9. Ch: 8 You're a girl!

**(A/N: Disclaimers: Do not own Ouran... never will.. And ANYWAYS alright for love interests... Which one should Mamoru go with: Kyouya, Mori, Kaoru, Akio, or Dr. Pham (Michael)? Or should I just have an ending for all of them?!) **

***POV: Kaoru***

"MAMORU/MAMO-SENSEI!" We all shouted. I was freaking out. Why couldn't I have been there to protect her?

"Guys, help me carry Mamoru. Probably the impact of the shelf was far greater than he expected." Haruhi was pretty calm. I was looking at her like, 'Why the hell are you so calm?!'

Suddenly, Mori-senpai lifted Mamoru-sensei bridal style and we all dashed for the nurse's office. When we arrived I slammed the door open and Kyouya explained what happen to the nurse. We set her down and the nurse told us to go on the other side of the room. And with that she pulled the curtains around the bed and checked to see if Mamoru was wounded.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, the nurse started to talk to us, "Okay, Mamoru-sensei has a slight bruise on her arm and her hand but with some ice and a cold compress she should be fine. She didn't break anything so there is no need to go to the hospital." Tamaki and Kyouya looked shocked and said at the same time, "HER?! Mamoru-sensei is a girl?!" Hikaru and I laughed, "Took you two long enough to figure it out." Hikaru teased them. "I'm not surprised at Milord here, but Kyouya I'm shocked you are the last to find out." I patted him on the back as he looked at Mamoru-sensei. Haruhi then jumped in, "Well I thought you guys knew so I didn't say anything." Tamaki was currently making a weird noise and pointing at Mamoru-sensei.

"Well, yes she is female, I was quite shocked myself when I checked her chest to see if that area was injured." The nurse said in a nonchalant voice. "She out did herself though, she really does look male."

Suddenly Mamoru-sensei started to move again. "What happened? Where am I?"

***POV Change: Mamoru***

I groaned from the pain I had in my head. Suddenly, I heard, "MAMORU-SENSEI YOU ARE OKAY!" and the Twins, Tamaki and Honey jumped on me, hugging the life out of me. "You guys, get the fuck off me!" They came off and I noticed Kyouya looking at me in shock. "Kyouya, what's wrong with you? Why are you looking at me like that?" He looked at me and then questioned, "You are… a girl?" I looked at him and laughed, "So you two idiots finally figured it out. Yes I am a girl but don't tell anyone. It's for identity purposes."

"Mamoru, now that they know you are a girl, are you still going to be here?" Haruhi questioned me with a worried look. "Yeah, as long as they don't tell anyone I will be fine. If I were them I wouldn't. If they worry about their safety that is." I smirked.

Tamaki ran over to me and hugged me like he does to Haruhi, "Oh my gosshhh, I have a new daughterrr! Yay! I'm going to dress you up in pretty dresses!" The twins then agreed with Tamaki, "Us too! Us too! We wanna see Mamoru-sensei in girl form!" I yelled, "Hell no! I'm not letting you perverts get anywhere near me with dresses!"

"But senseeeeeiiiii, pleaseeeeeeee." Honey joined them in the whining and Haruhi and I just sweatdropped. "NO! And that's final! Do I make myself clear?" I was in strict teacher mode. "Yes, sensei." They pouted as I sighed.

I turned towards the nurse, "I'm sure you won't tell anyone right? Thank you for taking care of my wounds and these idiots I have as students." I bowed to her. She laughed and promised.

"Alright guys lets go home. It's getting late." I shouted as I pushed everyone out of the nurse's office. Soon afterwards I walked home with Haruhi, had dinner with them, and headed home.

Afterwards I sat in my office buried in paper work. "URGH, I'm going to be up all night doing this!" I whined. "Let's see the store's supplies seem to be in check….. Huh…? The school in France wants a new art room? Again?! They already have like 6 art rooms! I was already nice enough to give another one last month!" I slammed my head on my desk. "It's not needed to have that many art rooms! Wait….. Oh, I see they have over 3000 students…" Paperwork went like that till 3 in the morning.

"Milady, why are you still awake?" My butler Sebastian walked in. **(A/N: From black butler... I had to!)**

"I'm just finishing up the paper work." I answered back trying to sign my name neatly on the contract. Sebastian shook his head, "You need sleep and also you seem to have a message on your phone." I took my phone and looked at the message.

It was from my best friend Akio, it said: Mamoru! Guess what?! XD

I replied back: Akio! What is it? Why are you up at 3 in the morning? :D

He answered back: I'm going to go to Ouran Academy. I heard you go there so I wanted to go too! I will see you tomorrow! And I could ask you the same question! XP

I texted back: Really?! That's awesome! You may not see me throughout the day so after school go to the Third Music Room! I will be there ^.^ And paper work! I'm dying here! :P

We texted each other for about an hour until he fell asleep on me. I'm sure Haruhi would like to see him again too. Around 4:30 I took one of the hidden tubes to take me to my room. I did what I had to do and passed out on my bed.

***Morning***

Morning came and I did what I usually did, ate what I usually ate, and put on my suit with a purple tie. I got ready and flew out the door into the limo. I got to school and once school started I taught my classes the new lesson of the day.

***POV Change: Akio***

I arrived at Ouran Academy wearing the 'Uniform'. It didn't suit my taste so I had it dyed Black. I looked up at the school and sweatdropped. 'No matter how many times I look at this school….. I wonder why they painted it Pink… Of all colors why pink?'

As I walked through the courtyard I had these girls look at me and say things like, "Whoaa he's hot!" or "He's new right? I wonder what his name is." And so forth. I kept going not stopping for any of them. The only person I'm looking for is, Mamoru. I already know that Mamoru is dressing as a male, I just don't know what class he is in. I kind of forgot to ask…. As I walked through the hallways I had girls blushing at me and giggle. I walked up to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and asked her, "Excuse me miss, do you know where class 2A is?"

She was blushing like a tomato and answered, "Yes, I, um, am in that class so I can take you there if you want…" I accepted her offer and she led me to class. We talked a bit and some of her friends came and joined her too. Once we got to class the teacher told me to wait in front of class so he could introduce when class start.

Once class started the teacher, Mr. Takamoru, stood up in front of the class and announced, "Good morning everyone, Today we have a new student! And your name is…?"

"Akio, Souma Akio, it's a pleasure to meet you all." I bowed down and smiled. Let me get through this day quick so I can see Mamoru….

The teacher then said, "Okay class, please welcome Akio-kun, any questions for him?" As soon as the teachers said that all the girls raised their hands. Oh this is going to be a long day….

After all the girls asked me questions, creepy questions, I sat in the back near the window. There was this blond kid with purple eyes and a guy with black hair and glasses being admired by a lot of the girls. Suddenly blondie over here came up to me and asked, "You are Akio-san right? I can see you are pretty popular with the ladies! Would you like to join the Host Club?" He then looked shocked. "Oh wait I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Suoh Tamaki, and this is my best friend Ootori Kyouya." I nodded and smiled a bit, "It's nice to meet you both and I would have to decline your offer." And with that I turned around and felt Tamaki and Kyouya stare at me all through class.

***Timeskip: End of school!***

This… school is huge… Currently I am looking for the Third Music Room but I just can't find it! And why do they have 3 music rooms?! Wait…. I looked at my map… There is 5 music rooms?! I wondered around for about 30 minutes and finally found it.

"Well here goes nothing." I announced out loud to myself grabbing the handle and opening the door.

Once I opened the room flower pedals and a bright light came and hit me in the face. I tried my best to close my mouth and then I closed the door.

Tamaki saw me and ran over to me, "Akio-kun! Good to see you!" He was being all dramatic like. "So you decided to join after all?" Unnecessary roses appeared out of nowhere.

"No, sorry to disappoint you, I am looking for Mamoru." I announced pushing Tamaki out of my way.

***POV Change: Mamoru***

I was talking to my customers when I heard, "No, sorry to disappoint you, I am looking for Mamoru." I looked over, saw Akio and then dashed towards him. "AKIOOOO!" I shouted as I tackled him into a hug. The whole host club was shocked as hell, besides Haruhi.

He started to laugh, hugged me back and starting spinning me around, "MAMORUUU! I finally found you! Do you have any idea how lost I was looking for this place." The girls were fangirling and hearts were everywhere. They were screaming, "YAOOIIIII!" He put me down as I scratched the back of my head. "Eheheheh sorry about that, but if you were lost you could've called me! Oh, Haruhi is here too!" Haruhi came over since she heard her name and gave him a quick hug as the girls' fangirled. "Hey Haru-chan, it's nice to see you again!" Akio patted her head. She just nodded smiling at him.

We were having this whole conversation until the twins came over and put their arms around Haruhi and I's shoulders. Let's just say Akio was a bit mad. "Hey Mamoru-sensei, Haruhi, who is this kid." They said in sync as Haruhi took Hikaru's arm off her shoulder. I slipped out of Kaoru shoulders and stood right next to Akio having my arm around his shoulder. "This attractive person here is my best friend Akio!" All the girls were fangirling and asking questions. I brought Akio over to where my customers were and I apologized, "Sorry for leaving you ladies, my best friend is finally here." I smiled as they all swooned over me.

After all the guest left and Akio stayed behind to help Haruhi and I clean.

"Akioooo joinnn the host clubbb." I whined to him and jumped on his back. "JOINNNN" He shrugged. "Fine, fine… since you are here… and I will make sure none of these horny guys touch you!" Most host club cheered as he accepted the offer.

"Now we have to decide what type he is." Kyouya announced in a bored tone. I glared at him as he smirked at me back. "Well he can be the caring type!" I said as I was poking over Akio shoulder. "This boy here is way too nice." Haruhi laughed and agreed with me, "That's true he is like a kind big brother who is protective. So hence, he should be the caring type."

Everyone agreed welcoming Akio to the Host Club. I'm going to like this year even more than I thought.

**(A/N: Thank you so much for reading! But please answer my question in the middle XD I need people's opinion _ Comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do! ^.^) **


	10. Ch: 9 The Sun, The water, A Waterpark!

**(A/N: Disclaimers: Do not own Ouran and never will! Anyways, enjoy this chapter everyone! Thank you to the people who favorite/followed this story by the way! Stay beautiful everyone!) **

***POV: Mamoru* *Timeskip: After school on Monday***

After the long day at school Haruhi, Akio, and me were walking home.

"Mamoru-senseiiiiii," Akio whined pulling on my suit's sleeve. I looked at him and gave him a 'what the hell you want' look. He laughed, "I wannna come over!" Haruhi then joined the conversation, "I want to go too, Mamoru!" I looked at Haruhi, "It kind of out of your character to whine like this Haruhi…." I sweatdropped. She then replied, "I want to go in the tube thing…." I facepalmed.

As we were talking and exiting campus, someone grabbed Haruhi, Akio, and I saying in sync, "Target." And the other two said, "Captured." I heard Haruhi scream, "Let me go!" Then, Akio was carried by the person who looks just like the person who grabbed Haruhi and I was probably carried by Mori because the person was really tall as he threw me over his shoulder. They took us to the front of the school and a limo came by, rolled the window down and Tamaki, thinking he can look like he didn't order this said, "Good job men, take them in." they replied with, "Yes sir!" And with that they chucked us into the limo.

***Timeskip: At the Aqua Garden Resort***

"Where in the world are we…?" I questioned in my girl voice looking at the beautiful tropical paradise that was right in front of my eyes. Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, last time I checked there weren't any tropical paradises in japan…. Wait are we even in Japan?" Akio was standing next to us, "I know I'm rich but this place is beautiful."

To answer our questions Kyouya explain to us how this was his family's resort and then Tamaki was going on and on how beautiful men should have a day off. Haruhi was complaining about wanting to go home and trying to find the exit as I just sat on a nearby chair in a bikini with black jacket on. I was also wearing extension that stay for a long time just in case Renge comes. Don't look at me weird you got to be prepared for anything.

"Haruhi, Mam- I mean Mizuki, why is Haruhi wearing that yellow monstrosity and why are you wearing a jacket with your bikini?" The twins asked us in sync as they wrapped their arms around our shoulders.

"Well ask Tamaki over there." Haruhi replied and then they looked at me, "What? What's wrong with wearing a jacket? I have some marks on my arm that I'm not comfortable showing around." They looked at each other, looked at me and then looked at Tamaki. They started saying something about him being a pervert for not letting anyone see Haruhi in her bathing suit. I just sighed.

Want to know how things ended up this way? Well we are going to have to see what happened a bit early.

***Flashback: After the Kidnapping***

When we arrived at the place, the twins, Mori, and Honey dragged the 3 of us in front of the changing rooms. Honey pushed Akio into one changing room and the twins pushed us in front of twin maids, "Do what you have to do." the twin maids then replied, "Yes masters." And then Haruhi and I were dragged in.

The maids were helping Haruhi pick a bathing suit as I examined the racks of designs. "These are all of our mom's design!" The twins yelled from the other side and said something else. I didn't hear them because I spotted a Bikini that caught my eye. It was a blue bikini with white polka dots on it.

After all the yelling Haruhi did she settled for a cute pink one piece and she walked out. I looked towards the maids, "Hey do you guys have extensions that I can use for today?" They smiled at me a bit creepily. "Of course we do! Please come this way we will make you pretty!" They put extensions on me and gave me a thumbs up for approval. I looked hot as fuck! I looked through my bag and grabbed my black jacket. Good thing I keep it with me, I knew I was going to need it for something.

I walked out of the dressing room and the twins, Akio (who was wearing black swim trunks that went a bit below the knee), and Honey were blushing going, "Oh my gosh, Mamoru you look so cuteee!" And they tackled me into a hug. Hikaru then looked at my chest and said, "You have a bigger bust then I thought." Kaoru was blushing and questioned, "How in the world did you hide those?" I sweatdropped. "Call me Mizuki, and thanks guys now get the hell off me!" I said in my girl voice. I saw everyone blush even Kyouya and Mori. Tamaki heard me, gave Haruhi her yellow hoodie and pretty much glomped me, "My daughter! You have the cutest voice eveerr!" He was spinning me around like he does to Haruhi.

And this pretty much sums up what happened!

***Back to the Present***

Honey tackled me and hugged my upper torso. He had a cute bunny floaty on and everything. It was adorable. "Mizu-chan do you want to go swimming with me? Haruhi said no and is drinking coconut juice." I smiled at him and hugged him back, "Sure, but is it okay if I keep my jacket on?" He nodded and dragged me over to the current pool as Akio yelled, "Mizukiiiii, wait for meee!" and he jumped into the current pool.

***POV Change: Kyouya***

When I saw Mamoru, I mean Mizuki in her bikini I tried my best not to blush, or show emotions in general. That plan didn't work out to well…. Right now she is currently in the current pool with Honey-senpai and Akio…. Akio Souma… *Reads info* how is he connected to Mamoru, I mean Mizuki...

I spaced out and saw the 3 splashing each other laughing as Mori-senpai joined Honey-senpai. Honey-senpai jumped onto Mori-senpai's back and let him do all the swimming as Akio and Mizuki continued to splash each other. Why is it that every time I looked at them like this I get so mad..? So… Jealous…?

I was lost in thought for a while writing in my notebook as I heard, "HONEY-SENPAI, MIZUKI!" And then I saw a big wave carry Mizuki who was holding onto Honey-senpai down the river.

***POV Change: Mamoru* (A/N: I am going to skip the part with Haruhi and Mori and just go straight to Mamoru and Honey after the big wave. Let's just say the twins were teasing Tamaki and Kyouya and Akio were arguing. Big time.)**

After Mori and Akio got out of the water for a drink, Honey and I continued to play in the water. After about 5 minutes all I heard was, "HONEY-SENPAI, MIZUKI!" I turned, saw a huge wave come at us, I grabbed Honey and then we were hit by the wave.

After being washed I found myself on the shore of the river laying face first into the sand. I slowly got up and coughed up water that I inhaled and searched for Honey. I found him lying in the sand looking lifeless. I ran over to him starting to shake him, my voice was cracking because I was scared. "Honey? Honey?! Wak-ake up please!" I was shaking him and my body was shaking. After shaking him again he finally woke up and started to cough up water. I sighed in relief as I sat next to Honey.

"Mizu-chan, are you okay?" Honey asked me worried. I smiled at him patting his head. "No worries Honey, I'm okay I was just a bit scared that you wouldn't wake up." I pulled him up and we started to walk to find the others. "Why were you so scared?" I was carrying Honey in my arms as he nudged him head on my cheek. "Well, let's just say, I'm scared… to lose the people I love and care about." I gave him a sad smile and we walked in silence for a while. It started to rain so I grabbed us some giant leaves to cover us.

"Mizu-chan?" Honey's stomach growled. "I'm hungry…" I laughed, "Alright, if you wait, tomorrow I will make you a huge cake, okay?" He nodded with the biggest grinned on his face. He then jumped off and climbed this really tall tree. "Come on I see vines! Let's go!"

I nodded and climbed following Honey we went from vine to vine and saw Mori and Haruhi. "Hey look, its Haru-chan and Takashi…. Oh no they are surrounded lets go save them!" He swung off the vine, "Understood! Whoever beats the most, wins!" I yelled behind Honey and kicked one of the private police force guys on the side of the face. After kicking the guy I punched a guy in the face and he flew hitting another officer. One of the dudes yelled, "What the hell?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" I replied as I grabbed his face, "I'm the devil and no one touches my family!" I took his face and chucked it at another guy. I roundhouse kicked someone sending him face first into the floor. After all the punching, kicking, and chucking people, Honey and I stacked the guys and counted how many we defeated. "Messing with my friends is a no-no! And I beat 10 of them Mizu-chan!" He smiled

I was counting my pile, "1, 2, 3…, 10, 11… 12! I got 12!" I cheered, "Hell yeah beat that bitches!" Honey and I laughed as Mori and Haruhi looked at me in shocked.

As I yelled that Tamaki shouted, "HAAARRUUUUHHHHHIIIIIIII!" And hugged her from behind as she sweatdropped. Akio hugged the life out of me as the twins separated poking the officers in the 2 piles. "Wow, I know Honey-senpai probably did one pile…. Who did the other?" Hikaru ask poking the twitching police men. Kaoru questioned after him doing the same thing, "Yeah, like these guys in this pile looked like they were screwed over." He was poking at my pile. I laughed, "I destroyed the guys in the pile with 12 men." Everyone but Mori, Haruhi and Honey, looked at me shocked as hell. Even Akio looked at me funny. "Guys, I'm not weak… I know Judo, Karate, Martial Arts, Kendo, and street fighting." Their mouths hung as Honey laughed, "I can't believe she beat me." Afterwards the twins explained to the confused Haruhi how Honey is a Martial arts master and I explained I just did those because I wanted too.

After this, we walked towards the exit. Hikaru and Kaoru talked about the beach and Tamaki said something about Haruhi and me not wanting to go and then she said, "I don't mind going to the beach. I may not be into waterparks but the ocean is pretty." I nodded and put my arm around Akio. "I want to go! You going to go too?" He smiled and nodded.

Tamaki then shouted, "Alright guys! Next up is the beach!"

**(A/N: Alright everyone! I hope you liked this chapter ^.^ its also official that those 5 will have a ending with Mamoru :D I might even add a little story for Hikaru and Honey as I realized I forgot to give them a love interest... Anyways, thank you for reading! Comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do! ^.^)**


	11. Ch: 10 The Beach!

**(A/N: I do not own Ouran and never will! Anyways enjoy!) **

***POV: Mamoru* *Timeskip: Wednesday at the Host Club***

"The beach?" Haruhi and I questioned in sync.

The twins answered in sync, "Yeah, you guys said you wanted to go so let's go to the beach!" Haruhi looked so confused, "Did we really…?" The twins put their arms around her shoulder, "Yes you did! So how about you pick one of these bathing suits?" And suddenly the whole room was filled with mannequins with bathing suits on them. They look…. Kind of creepy all together like this… Ohhhh I like this one! I was staring at a really cute bikini, it looked like mine from last time but it was all black.

"Holy crap what's with all the bikinis?!" Akio shouted as he came in a bit late. He's on the basketball team and the soccer team. The twins were making fun of Haruhi's flat chested-ness and Hikaru goes, "But Mamoru-sensei here would look good in this one!" He held up a bikini that was white and way to revealing. Kaoru continues after him, "And it will emphases her big busts!" I looked at them and just shrugged as Tamaki goes, "STOP HARRASSING MY LITTLE GIRLS!" and he hit them with a baseball bat. Akio was blushing at the twins comment and I just didn't care.

"What so are we not going to the beach?" The twins pouted. Then I go, "Yeah, I want to go to the beach!" Tamaki then looks at me, "My baby girl wants to go?" I smiled and nodded. He looked so happy, "THEN ITS DECIDED! WE ARE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Honey was jumping up and down, "Yay! Can Usa-chan come too?!" Kyouya replied, "I don't see why not." Mori was just staring at staring at some of the bikinis. Haruhi just groaned as Akio and me cheered.

***Timeskip: Okinawa***

"Why did we have to go to Okinawa…?" Kaoru complained and then Hikaru continued, "Yeah, why couldn't we go to the Caribbean or Fuji?"

"Do you think commners like Haruhi and Mamoru-sensei have a passport?" Kyouya answered obviously having no offence intended. Haruhi and I just sweatdropped. She goes, "I can hear you guys…" I go after her, "Also, how many times do I have to say I'm not a commoner? How the hell do you think I got here anyways?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow, "You aren't from here?" I nodded, "Yeah, I was born in American…. sadly."

Everyone walked to the beach. I was in a red hoddie and black basketball shorts while Haruhi was in a T-shirt and some guy shorts. The guest were around with the other hosts as I just found a place to lay next to Haruhi. "We go to the beach and we can't even swim. This sucks." I pouted looking at Haruhi. She glanced over, "I didn't want to swim anyways." I stuck my tongue at her and rolled over.

Some girls saw and started fangirling, "Aww, look at Mamoru-sensei pout! He is so hot and adorable!" Can you be hot and adorable at the same time? I thought you were just one or the other.

They walked up to us and asked us, "Mamoru-sensei, Haruhi, aren't you guys going swimming." Haruhi was as calm as ever, "No, I'd rather just watch the ocean, how about you Mamoru?" They turned towards me as I answered, "Well, I'd rather keep my baby bro company and I'm not that much of a swimmer." I smiled. They were blushing and some of them wanted to stay with but Haruhi, being the natural that she is went, "Well, you guys are wearing such cute swimsuits, why don't you go show them off." She gave them her famous Fujioka smile as they turned as red as cherries. They nodded and went swimming nearby.

"I can see why you are a host, Haruhi!" I laughed. "Hey, look, Honey is running towards us." She looked and Honey tackled me to a hug, "Mamo-sensei, Haru-chan, want to go hellfish hunting with me?!" I hugged him back and the girls were squealing, "Don't you mean shellfish hunting?" I questioned him and he nodded, "Well no thanks, but I'm sure Haruhi would like to right?" She nodded and got up taking Honey with her. "Yes, peace and quiet." And I just laid there under an umbrella.

Akio came over after they left. "Hey Mamoru!" He sat next to me. I looked up at him. "What do you want? I was this close to taking a nap…" He laughed and ruffled my hair, "What? Your best friend can't come over and say hi?" I chuckled, "Not when I want to nap." I punched him lightly on the arm as I got up to sit. "Oh come on! I'm boreddd! Play with meee," He was whining and the girls were squealing and fangirling at us. I grabbed the back of his neck, pulled him close, and tilted my head. I stated in the most seductive voice I could, "If I played with you, you wouldn't be able to keep up with me, would you…?" He was blushing really badly as the girls were squealing and had nosebleeds. Let's just say there was a lot of blood…

Sooner or later I heard screams and laughing twins so I decided to see what it was. I got up with Akio and made my way to the source and saw Tamaki anime crying holding a giant crab with a centipede on it. I sweatdropped and grabbed the little bug turning towards Haruhi, "What do I do with it?" She took it out of my hand and chucked it towards the rocks and I just stared at her like 'you murderer!' The twins came over and teasing us about not being afraid of bugs and I just go, "If there was a spider I wouldn't even hesitate to punch it. A centipede isn't going to kill me." Haruhi just shrugged. "Punch..?" Hikaru questioned me. Kaoru then asked, "You mean smash..?" I shook my head. Suddenly the girls surrounded Haruhi and I tell us how manly we were as I just shrugged.

I stayed with Haruhi for a bit until I heard some noises behind the rocks. I climbed them and looked over to see Kyouya and his private police force carrying buckets of shellfish onto the beach. I deadpanned, it's not necessary to bring that much. Kyouya looked at me and gave me a fake smile, "Ahh Mamoru-sensei, don't tell Honey-senpai about this, they wanted to do this as an apology for attacking you guys." I nodded and saw Mori next to me. Damn, when did he get there? He looked back at me and I just decided to stare back. Staring contest goooo. He blinked 20 seconds later and I cheered, "Yes! I won!" They both looked at me like I was crazy as I just chuckled and went down from the rocks.

The guys tried some stupid things to scare us as I looked towards Honey and he nodded at the agreement. When I gave him cake I made him promise not to tell anyone what I was afraid of. Continuing on. They got bored that nothing was working and I laughed at Kyouya who only had pics of Haruhi. He just glared at me as I stuck my tongue out at him.

I sat on a rock near Haruhi as she picked shellfish into a pink bunny bucket with the cutest smile on her face. I just mentally chuckled at her cuteness as I dozed off. 5 minutes later I saw Haruhi running up the cliff and I ran after her. I heard some guys up there so that made me run faster to catch up to her.

"Haruhi, let me take care of this, go get the others, okay?" I guess Haruhi didn't hear me and just tossed the poor, unfortunate sea creatures at the guy holding 2 girls. "Let them go, they don't like it." The girls looked so relieve to see us, "Haruhi-kun, Mamoru-sensei!"

"Oh, a teacher huhhh?" The dude was so drunk! I glared at him and he cringed a bit. He came up to me trying to fight me but I just motioned the girls to run as I dodged him. Once they left I kneed him in his 'place that counts' and round house kicked him down the cliff. The second guy was being a cheat and punched me making me hit a rock. I got up with an angry aura around me and punched him in the chest. I probably shattered his rib cage. He screamed in pain and I punched him in the face and then grabbed his neck. What I was about to do was take him and chuck him at the guy behind me who was trying to do a back attack. And guess what? That didn't happen and Haruhi pushed him making him mad and he held her over the cliff. I turned still gripping on the guy's neck as he struggled to get out. Haruhi was then pushed over and all people could hear me say is, "HARUHIIIII!" I took the guy in my hands, chucked him across the cliff with the other guy and dashed towards the last guy.

Tamaki shouted the same thing I did and jumped off the cliff. I took the guy's shirt, my eye was blood red and I said in his ear, "I'm now going to show you what hell looks like." I stated in a menacing voice as you can feel he had a chill go down his spine. I chucked him towards a rock, he tried to get up and punch me but I grabbed it and slightly crushed it in my hands and then I dropped kicked him. I picked him up and said, "I'm going to send you flying through the gates of hell and I will personally be there to open them." And with that I round house kicked him down the cliff to his buddies as Kyouya collected their IDs. The twins, Honey, and Mori stared at me shocked as hell. Probably shocked I can chuck a grown man with one arm.

"Mamoru-sensei, are you okay?!" Kaoru looked at me worried as I nodded. "You don't look okay! You are bleeding from your head!" Hikaru was freakin out as I just put a hand on my head and then looked at it. "Oh, what do you know, I am bleeding…" Honey was crying going, "Mamo-sensei we need you to go to a hospital right away!" I just shook my head and saw that Haruhi, Akio, Tamaki and Kyouya were on the beach.

I motioned the guys to the beach and they nodded. I ran, I ran as fast as I could to Haruhi as I pretty much tackled her to a hug. "Haruhi… Haruhi you are okay, right?" I had my head on her shoulder. She hugged me back, "Yeah, I'm fine and I don't need a doctor." She sounded a bit mad so I'm guessing she was scolded by Tamaki as he was looking the other way with his arms on his chest.

"Haruhi… Why didn't you listen to me…? Why did you do something like that?! Do you know how worried I was?" I lifted my head to face her. She gasp at the sight of the wound on my head. "I told you to get the guys?! Why didn't you listen?!" She then answered putting her calm face back on, "I was there, and I couldn't just leave them!" She thought she was alone as I was standing right next her…? "Haruhi!" She flinched as I said her name angrily, "I was standing right next to you for god's sake!" At this point in time I was crying. "Damn it Haruhi! Fine, fine, do whatever the fuck you want!" I let go of her and dashed towards Kyouya's villa. Everyone stood in shock. Akio shouted, "Mamoru! She just doesn't understand!"

***POV Change: Mori***

Mamoru-sensei ran off but I couldn't stop my legs from running after her. She's different from everyone else, I don't know why but…. I like her..?

I grabbed her arm about ¾ to the villa and turned her around. She was crying so much and the blood was dripping on the side of her head. If you see her from afar it would look like she was crying blood. "Mamoru-sensei." She looked up at me with the saddest face. "What is it Mori? I need to go wash up and clean the blood…." She said a bit soft. I held onto her arm indicating I wasn't going to let go. "Sorry, Mori, I know you are worried about me, so come on help me clean my wound." He held onto my arm as I dragged him inside.

***POV Change: Akio***

Damn it! I was going to run after her…. "Kyouya… You have a doctor coming right?" He looked at me like I was stupid, "Of course." I glared at him. "I'm going to go call Mamoru's personal doctor." And with that I walked towards the villa with everyone else behind me.

I bet you were wondering why I have Dr. Pham's number. Well I'm probably the only other person besides her family that knows about the drug. I was sworn into secrecy and I was given his number just in case something like this happens. The other doctors aren't allowed to know.

***POV Change: Kyouya***

Mamoru's doctor? What's wrong with other doctors?

***POV Change: Kaoru***

Damn it. Once again I wasn't able to protect Mamoru-sensei…. I wonder if she is okay…

**(A/N: Hope you all like this chapter :D I worked hard on it! Thank you to all the people who comment, favorite, and followed my story 3) **


	12. Ch: 11 The Beach! Part 2

**(A/N: I do not own Ouran and I never will, all I own is the Characters that I made up! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter 3) **

***POV: Mamoru* **

I was in the bathroom with Mori as he helped me clean my wound. He had a slight blush on his face when he touched my head or something. I was about to ask him if he liked me until Dr. Pham walked in.

"Oh, there you are." He looked at Mori, "Thank you for helping Mamoru. I can take it from here." Mori excused himself, I mentally facepalmed as I was so close to stepping in a landmine and Dr. Pham started to disinfect the gash on my head, "How in the world did you do this to yourself?" He chuckled as I flinched a bit at the rubbing alcohol.

I explained it to him and he looked at me shocked, "You picked up a thrown man… with one hand and chucked him across the cliff…?" His face was pretty funny as he gaped at my story. "Remind me to never piss you off…." We laughed as I told him, "You saved me a bunch of times there's no way I would even think of killing you." He smiled at me, "Of course you wouldn't! And that means I can make you mad all the time and you have no choice but to forgive me." He laughed as I sweatdropped. "Just kidding." I punched him lightly on his shoulder, "Hurry and finish or I will die of blood lose."

As I finished that sentence Akio walked in, "Hey Mamoru, you okay?" Dr. Pham and I shouted together, "AKIOOO." When we are together we are like children. "Hey Aki, thanks for calling, that was a seriously big gash on her head." They gave their bro hugs **(A/N: BROMANCEEE *FANGIRLING*) **I pouted, "What I get no hug….?" The looked at each other, grinned and shocked their heads. I pouted even more and gave them my famous puppy dog eyes I haven't used in forever. Akio gave in and gave me my hug as Dr. Pham gave up afterwards and hugged me back. **(A/N: Okay so forgot to mention this… she is cuddly and likes hugs XD that's why she doesn't fight the host club members or struggle to get out.) **

After getting my wounds fixed up they helped me outside and Dr. Pham packed up his stuff to leave. "The drug isn't hurting you is it?" I shook my head. It doesn't bother me or anything… well not yet anyways. "That's good! I will see you tomorrow so don't continuing hurting yourself any further, okay?"

"I promise." I smiled and he lightly ruffled my hair. "I miss your long hair." Akio nodded, "Yeah it was all soft, pretty and long." I pouted, "Oh, so I don't look good now? Jerks." I stuck my tongue at them as they laughed and walked out to leave me alone. Minutes later Mori walked in, "Everyone said… dinner is ready." I replied, "I'm not hungry. I'm sorry, tell them I will be sleeping early." I smiled at him as he nodded and walked out.

I was in a different hoodie and basketball shorts, might as well just sleep right? But, what I am really going to do? I'm probably going to cry myself to sleep and think about Haruhi. Why is she so dense…? I cried silently as I laid in bed hugging my pillow.

***POV Change: Kaoru* **

We all sat around the dinner table and you have no idea how awkward this is…. "Well, this is awkward…" My brother stated trying to break the silence. I replied, "Yeah…."

Honey then tried to break the silence by saying something about the crabs to Haruhi as she nodded and started to harshly break them. I feel bad for them to be honest. Tamaki just gaped looking at the way she was eating and she was eating… A LOT. Hikaru and I just slowly ate ours. I looked over to Kyouya who was eating way to elegant… how does he stay so calm…? I sighed… "Does anyone know if Mamoru is okay..?" I questioned as everyone looked at me and Akio nodded, "Yeah, I went to go check up on her when her doctor came. All she needs is some rest so she is probably… sleeping by now." He went back to eating his crab as Kyouya looked pissed as hell. Oh… he likes her too…

"Akio, why did you have to call her doctor? What's wrong with the doctor I called?" Kyouya questioned him. Akio looked up, "Nothing is wrong, Mamoru just has… a week body…. That her doctor only knows how to help her with." He fake smiled at Kyouya and continued eating. Kyouya just nodded and continued eating….

The tension in this room…. But the people who like Mamoru… Kyouya, Akio, Mori, and I…. Who else I feel like there is one more person. Damn it I have some tough competition. As I was lost in thought, all I heard Haruhi say was, "I thought you weren't talking to me." Tamaki deadpanned, "Are you trying to be cute?" She ignored him and he went, "Fine, if you don't want to apologize then be that way, Kyouya can you show me to my room please." Kyouya wiped his mouth and said, "Sure." And with that they left.

***POV Change: Kyouya***

After dropping off Tamaki to his room I decided to stop by at Mamoru-sensei's room. Knocking on the door I heard a faint, "Go away and leave me alone." I opened the door, "Mamoru-sensei, I was just making sure you are okay…." She sounded as though she was trying to hold in a cry, "I'm fine… I'm just… Tired…" I walked in and sat on the bed. She was facing the other way hugging a pillow. "You sure you are okay…?" "Yes…" "Okay, I'm leaving…" I walked towards the closet door, opened and then closed it, then I walked to the other side of the bed. She was crying, no bawling silently…

***POV Change: Mamoru***

After he left I went back to what I was doing before…. Crying to myself… Yes I'm supposed to be badass but…. I almost lost her like I lost them… I don't want to go through it again….

"You know Mamoru, I'm right here." I looked him in the eye and pretty much silently screamed, chucked my pillow at his face and rolled off the bed landing on my back. "Ouchh…. That freaking hurt, damn it!" I crawled onto the bed, going back into the blankets and face planting into my other pillows, "What the hell do you want Kyouya." "I want to get to know you more. Why were you so mad at Haruhi…?" He said with the straightest face as I looked at him wide eye. "You don't want to know me…. Once people know a bit about me they… leave me behind, they abandoned me, they…. Give up on me… they all do, so go and leave…." I put my head in my knees. Alone… I'm alone now….

Suddenly I felt someone hug me….. This is not Kyouya…. "Fine… sit right here." I patted down on my left. He left go and sat down. "Alright…. The reason… I was mad was… it reminded me of the time I lost my parents…" Kyouya looked at me, "They fell off a cliff….?" I frowned and hit him in the arm, "No you dumb ass! They…. Died protecting me damn it…. Let me start from the beginning."

***Having a flashback/explaining.***

** "**After being passed around from orphanage to orphanage, foster home to foster home, from family to family, I finally met a couple who was kind enough to take me in after living in abusive family once again. They were really kind to me, they showed me what it was like to be in a family, what it was like to be loved and cared for, they gave me so much yet I couldn't give them anything in return. They meant everything to me but… one day at night, we were on our way back from Hokkaido and a runaway robber crashed into the side of the taxi car we were in….."

I was silent. I wasn't coming out with words. "They…. Died in that crash… holding onto me… making sure I wasn't hurt, making sure I was okay, they died hugging me, protecting me and when I saw Haruhi try to protect me from those guys I thought I was going to lose her like I lost them… I thought I was going to lose someone again… I promised myself that I would protect her that I would protect my new family but in the end I didn't protect her and it was my fault she fell…." Tears dripped down my face as I tried so hard not to cry. Wiping my tears I looked down. "When Haruhi said she was there and had to do something, it was like she was saying she was alone and that I wasn't even there…. Like I wasn't even needed…."

"She didn't know it's not your fault…." He replied putting an arm around me and pulled me close. "Don't worry I won't leave, we won't leave you…." I hugged him back and we laid there for a while. **(A/N: TO ALLL YOU KYOUYA FANS! A BIT OF SOMETHING GOING ON WITH THESE 2 ;D) **

** *END OF FLASHBACK* *someone is knocking on the door***

"Damn it, I don't want to move." I laying in his arms I groaned and was about to move but he pulled me back down, "If you don't want to move, then don't." I laughed, "You cocky bastard." I got up and popped my head out the door to find Haruhi and the rest of the club sitting in front of my door. I stood there staring at Haruhi as Kyouya popped his head out as well.

Haruhi got up and looked up at me, "Mamoru, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say what I said before, and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry I worried you, and I'm sorry…" I just pulled her into a hug putting my face onto of her head. "Haruhi, I'm sorry too, I was out of line and I was angry, I was sad, I am sorry too." We had our little sibling make up as the rest of the host club went, "AWWW SO CUTEEE." We both sweatdropped. Kaoru then stated, "I hate to ruin the moment but why was Kyouya in your room, Mamoru….? And the lights are off…." Everyone looked at me and Kyouya. I busted out laughed as Kyouya just fixed his glasses.

I pulled Kaoru close with my arms around his neck, "Oh, Kaoru are you sure you want to know…? Are you jealous? Would you like to come inside with me….?" I said in a seductive voice making him blush from head to toe. Akio shouted, "HELL NO YOU ARE NOT GOING IN THAT ROOM WITH HER!" he grabbed me and hugged me in a protective way. "Hell no I'm not letting you touch her." Mori just glared at him as I laughed. Dear jeeezes you guys. But why is there tension between Haruhi and Tamaki?" I questioned looking at the two.

Tamaki was blushing as Haruhi said, "You don't want to know…." She quietly whispered, "S&M pervert." Tamaki was freaking out going, "ITS NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR! PLEASE BELIEVE ME! T.T" Everyone just laughed and went to our separate rooms. Let's just say, I'm not really sure when I am going to completely open up to everyone. I want them to come into my walls but I don't want them to break them… They are all I have left to keep me sane….

**(A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 3 thank you to all the people who comment, favorite and followed my story! Have a great day beautifuls ^_^) **


	13. Ch: 12 The Day and the Life of Mamoru!

**(Disclaimers: I do not own ouran and never will, i do not own that library either! Anyways enjoy and make sure you check out ****jay walker's private library as thats what i based the library off of!)**

***POV: Mamoru***

Thursday morning came around again but this time I was with everyone and we were about to leave.

"Alright guys, I am heading out first." I told everyone as they were packing things into their limo. "Don't worry I already have a limo on its way here, plus I have some things that I have to do. I know there is no school today so enjoy your day off!" I patted Haruhi's head like a puppy.

"Mamo-sensei, where do you go on Thursdays anyways?" Honey asked me oh so innocently as he jumped onto me giving me a bear hug. I tried to smile. "Don't worry about it okay, Honey." I hugged him back. "Just know I am going to be perfectly safe so I will see you all…. Monday I guess."

I was about to put Honey down until I saw his face in tears. I sweatdropped, I can't deal with crying children….. "What's wrong Honey….?" He sniffed, "We don't get to see you till Monday…? But I want to play Mamo-sensei!" I looked at Haruhi for helped and she just chuckled. I looked towards Mori and he gave me, 'play with him' face and I looked at Kyouya but he was chilling like I wasn't even there. Damn it, I looked at the twins and Tamaki and they just looked at me like, 'We want to play at your house! *.*' I sweatdropped I was holding a crying child with no help to go to…. "How about on Saturday you can come to my house and play okay?" I tried to comfort him and he instantly stopped crying and hugged me tightly, "Yaaayyy, I get to play at Mamo-sensei's house! Yay!" The twins started to protest," No fair, no fair! Why only him?!" Tamaki joined the whining, "Yeah! We want to come too!" Damn it my students are annoying... I groaned, "FINE! Now shut up please! We will meet at Haruhi's house, understood?" "YAAYYY!" the three idiots cheered while Haruhi looked at me with puppy dog eyes along with Akio. Akio shouted, "YES THE SLIDE I WILL FINALLY SLIDE DOWN IT!" I facepalmed, 'oh no I need to leave or they will start asking questions about the slide…. These idiots are probably going to be going up and down the slide for hours…..'

Oh Fredric, has anyone told you how much of a miracle worker you are. "Oh, look at that my ride is here! See you all later!" I dived into my limo rushing out of the place. "Fredric I feel like I should give you a raise when you do things like this." I laughed watching them freak as they want to know what the slide was. He replied to me, "I don't need a raise milady, you have given me too much already, and I just have this 6th sense that you were in need of help so here I am." He chuckled a bit from the driver's seat.

***Timeskip: Friday morning at 10***

I just woke up from being in the lab and passing out as I usually do when I am there. I tried to get up but my body just gave in. "Damn it, this is always such a pain in the ass." I pushed the button for Dr. Pham to come in. "Hurry I feel like puking." In about a minute he came rushing in with a garbage can ready, "Here you go, puking basket as requested." I thanked him and puked into the basket. It wasn't normal throw up, wait I'm not a normal human, it was blood. Dark red colored.

Probably thinking, isn't that very dangerous? Well not for me it's my body's natural response to the drug sadly. Puking blood is a monthly thing and I kind of wished they fix the damn drug already.

***Meanwhile at the host club* *POV: Haruhi***

The host club has already started and I can feel the sadness coming from all directions, even the guest were sad Mamoru wasn't here.

One of my guest goes, "Haruhi-kun? Is Mamoru-sensei okay? Is he going to be gone like this all the time?" I sighed, "I'm afraid so, Thursdays and sometimes Friday are busy days for Mamoru… But ladies don't worry, I am here too right?" I tilted my head giving them a slight smile as they blushed nodding their heads up and down.

"What does Mamoru do on Thursday anyways?" Akio and I flinched as the twins were surrounding me. Akio tried to slowly go to the other side of the room till Tamaki-senpai grabbed him and said, "Not so fast, we are having a host club meeting so you aren't going anywhere." Tamaki made all the girls leave early as they all just sadly walked out. Akio was sitting next to me swearing under his breath as I tried my best not to laugh. He looked at me and I nodded, we can't tell Mamoru's secret.

Kyouya seated in front of the both of us… Joy, interrogation time. "Alright, it seems most of us want to know the same thing." He said as the twins sat next to us nodding their heads. I took a deep breath. "Sorry guys, I can't tell you and neither can Akio." Kyouya lifted his glasses, "Is it because you were sworn into secrecy…?" Akio and I looked at him shocked. How in the world did he know?! "Uh… well…" I tried to make out words but it wasn't working. Akio spoke up, "Yes, we were sworn to secrecy. How do you know of this?" Everyone else was looking us intently.

Kyouya was writing everything down, "My father. I asked him about Mamoru-sensei and he looked at me shocked. He told me that everything he knew about her, which was only a bit of her medical file, was locked up by the government. Sworn to secrecy, that he would not tell another soul about Mamoru, not even his own family." He looked at me, "Mamoru is very important to the government, not just here, around the world she is important for reasons unknown and I am sure the 2 of you know, am I correct?" Akio and I nodded. I know Mamoru is important, but how long can I keep it a secret from my close friends…? Akio looked down, "Kyouya I know you all want to know about Mamoru but, you are going to have to wait till she tells you. If you all find out from us… she's never going to trust anyone ever again…" Akio got up and looked at me. "I'm sorry, I can't stay any longer. I will see you all tomorrow." And with that he left.

Kaoru then looked at me with a sad face, "Can you at least tell us where she is?" Mori nodded his head. I replied, "No… I'm sorry guys… I can't."

***Back at the hospital***

"Alright, everything is back to normal!" Dr. Pham finished cleaning the blood up. "Finally! I am sick and tired of tasting blood do you have anything sweet? To get rid of this taste…" He gave me a strawberry lollypop as I sighed in happiness. But I had this strange feeling people were talking about me as I was having my throwing up session… weird…

Dr. Pham laughed as he patted my head, "Alright it's time for you to go home now. Its 6 PM, I'm sure your company has a lot of paper work." I cringed. I totally forgot! CRAP, it's probably stacked up on my desk now…

I thanked him for everything as he smiled and waved. I rushed out of the hospital and ran into someone. I looked up to see Mr. Ootori, I freaked out mentally, bowing down I said, "I am so sorry Mr. Ootori for bumping into you but, please excuse me." And with that I bowed again and ran out to my limo.

I got home and into my office I went using one of the hidden tube ways. When I got in there I looked at the amount of paper work…. It covered my desk and around the table was stacks of paper work 3 feet high up… "I am not going to sleep tonight… or tomorrow either…" Sebastian walked in holding some tea and snacks, "I have some tea and snacks would you like some milady?" I nodded, "I am going to be here for a while, so get me a pillow too please." He put the tea on a nearby table, bowed and walked out.

***Timeskip: Saturday at 10:30***

When I arrived in front of Haruhi's I saw her wearing the cutest dress. Dad was there fangirling with the twins as Tamaki was having his weird fantasies of her. I walked out wearing a suit with my hair slicked back and my glasses on. "Hey there guys, hi dad." Walking out I swear I heard many girls who were walking by squeal… "Oh my gawdd, Mamoru, you look so HANDSOME!" Dad squeezed the life out of me along with the twins and Tamaki. "Guys I can't breatheeeee." They let go of me as I sighed in relief in and fixed my tie. Haruhi walked up to me fixing my shirt, "Why are you dressed up on a Saturday?" I laughed, "I could ask you the same thing!" "Dad and the twins played dress up with me waiting for you to come… putting a wig on me and even makeup… Akio just laughed at me…. how about you?" I gave a thumbs up to dad as he gave one back and I answered, "Well, I had a business meeting early today. I just got back too. Anyways before we go to my house I have some rules to state." Everyone but dad lined up in front of me and dad hugged me and went to work.

"Alright, first things first. Do not touch anything without my permission. If you break anything you will pay 2x the price. You will not enter my room or my office without me there. When I say to stay in an area you better stay in that area or you will be kicked off my property." I looked at them with a serious face as they nodded a bit scared (Besides Mori and Kyouya.) "You will not enter the east wing as that is where my maids and butlers live. You will not annoy or cause trouble to my staff and I will say this more than once…. Somehow ruin one of my books and I swear, I will have your head on my wall, do you understand me?" I was in full out teacher mode. They nodded hiding behind one another as Akio looked at me bright eyed….. Oh he is waiting to go on that slide…"Alright let's go you idiots!" And with that everyone filed into my limo.

***Timeskip: My house…***

When we existed the limo the twins were like, "WHOOAAA! We thought our house was big! This place is huge!" I looked at them, "This is the smallest of my houses…" Everyone looked at me shocked as fuck as I chuckled. "Well, the main house is like 3x the size…" Kaoru questioned, "Where is your main house anyways?!" I looked at him, "Um…. Can't say the exact location but it's not in Japan that's for sure." Hikaru commented after him, "Before we go inside I have one thing to ask. Why in the world would you have your mansion in this location? Usually the rich have their houses near one another." I patted him on the back and looked up at my house, "Well this place had a lot of space and privacy, plus none of you idiots would have found my house. ANYWAYS, let's go inside!"

I let everyone in and they gaped at the inside of my house. Akio was the first one in looking at me with puppy dog eyes as he looked back and forth at me and the slide. "Alright, fine you idiots can go on the slide…." Akio, the twins, Honey, and Tamaki cheered as they ran up the stairs and fighting to go down the slide.

Kyouya walked up next to me and questioned, "Why in the world do you have a slide next to your main staircase?" I looked at the slide and then back at him. "Have you ever woke up in the morning and was so tired you couldn't walk down the stairs." He nodded. "That's why I have that slide there." I laughed as Haruhi sweatdropped. "It's for all the lazy fuckers who can't function correctly in the morning." I pointed at myself.

The idiots were going up and down the slide as the maids laughed at them from a distance. Such children…. "Alright children give my slide a break, we are going on a tour of my house and if you aren't down here in the next 20 seconds I will have you dragged by your legs around the house." In less than 5 seconds, they either, ran down the slide or stairs, and were at my feet panting. Kyouya slightly laughed as Mori cracked a smile. Haruhi was giggling along with the maids.

Everyone sat on 2 couches as I stood in front of them. "Alright before we move on to the tour I want you to meet the staff." (Butlers, Sebastian, and the maids. Imagine the butlers in black and the maids where whatever maid outfit they like best.) My staff bowed to everyone and they just said, "Hello!" and then they left the area. "Okay, let's go my friends!"

I showed them the whole first floor besides the library. "Here is the kitchen, dining room, guest rooms, gym, and here is the dojo." I pointed everything out as they gaped at all the rooms. They were all elegant rooms, like castle elegant. Next was the 2nd floor, I showed them this floor, "Here is my office, video game room, art room, music room, private theater, and…" I opened up my room, "Here is my bedroom." Akio ran inside along with the idiots. "Whooooaaa, so this is your new room! I like it. I want to sleep over like old times!" The males of the host club looked at him like 'the fuck did you just say' and I laughed and put my arm around Akio shoulder, "Why not? We can watch movies together and eat pocky!" He nodded grinning happily as 3 certain people glared at him. (Kaoru, Kyouya and Mori…) I smirked, "Oh are you three jealous? Would it make you feel better if I let you join?" They looked at each other while Akio started to complain and I said, "Just kidding, it's an Akio and me only thing." The 3 deadpanned

We walked out of my room and walked to the stairs that led to the third story. "Alright this is the last place of the house and this is where I spend a lot of time when I am alone. It's my favorite place in the house so do not break anything or any of my books do you understand me?" Everyone nodded. I walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door. "Here is my favorite place… My private Library." When the light adjusted for everyone they all had their mouths open in awe. "This library covers the whole 3rd floor and at one point it extends all the way to the first floor." We walked around my library, "The books are sectioned off by language and then by genre. This place is my personal heaven…"

Haruhi was looking at the books in the Greek section, "This place is beautiful…. If I could I would spend my whole life in here…." I laughed and hugged her from behind and ruffled her hair at the same time, "If you want, you can come here anytime you want. You will always be welcomed here, Haruhi." I smiled at her as she nodded at me happily.

Akio suddenly ruined our sibling moment, "Oh Mamoru, Is it okay if Michael comes over today too?" I looked at him and smiled, "Sure, why not! We are having a sleep over." He nodded and texted him right away. Kyouya looked at me confused, "Michael?" I answered him, "Dr. Pham. He, Akio and I are best friends." I smiled at him as he just nodded.

"Alright everyone! Are you all done looking around my library?" Everyone nodded as I walked over to the middle of the room and they followed. "Alright let's go to the living room using the short cut. Haruhi will go first." She had a sparkle in her eye. "IT'S THE TUBE THING RIGHT?!" I laughed at her excitement. "Yes, yes it is! Get ready everyone you are in for a ride of your life." I pulled a hidden door from the floor. "Alright when you get to the living room move off the couch as people are coming behind you…. So off you go, Haruhi!" Haruhi went into the tubes and all you heard was a faint scream. "Who's next?" I grinned as Tamaki backed up a bit. "Not so fast Tamaki…. Hehehhh" And down he went with the most girlish cry for help.

After Tamaki it was Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and then Kyouya. Before Kyouya went in he said, "Can't I just take the stairs?" I laughed, "Hell no! You little bitch! Go on in!" And I pushed him in. "ME NEXT!" I jumped in cheering all the way down. 

_**(Anyone who wants to see what the library is supposed to look like just search up "jay walker's private library" the owner of the breath taking library *.*)**_

**(A/N: Anyways thank you for reading! 3 thank you to all the people who favorite and followed! Comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do :D)**


	14. Ch: 13 Crazy Ass Sleepover!

**(A/N: I do not own Ouran and I never will! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I tried to put alittle romance and then make it a bit funny but that didn't turn out too weelll... FORGIVE ME!) **

***POV: Mamoru***

I landed on the couch face first…. How? I have no idea…. Soon after words I rolled off landing on my back. "Man that was so much fun!" I turned towards everyone as they were sitting on the floor. Probably mind-blown. "How you guys like the ride? Haruhi looked at me with so much excitement, "I want to go again!" She can be so childish sometimes I swear… Tamaki grabbed her by the shoulders and shouted, "NO, I do not allow my daughter to go into that contraption ever again!" Haruhi just gave him a poker face, "I can do whatever I want… and you aren't my dad." Tamaki screeched and made an emo corner in my house…

"Milady, Dr. Pham has arrived." My maid Tomiko, announced. I nodded and responded, "Please escort him here, please." I smiled and she nodded and bowed. "Anyways, it's like 3 PM right now…. What do you guys want to do?" Everyone sat around on the floor debating what we should do until Dr. Pham (Michael) came in. "MICHAEL!" Akio shouted running to him going in for a bromance hug… I only call him Michael when we aren't in a public area. "Hey there Akio." He was chuckling hugging the over excited Akio. "Michaeeeellll, let me joinnn!" I ran over and joined their hug. Everyone but Haruhi looked at me shocked. Hikaru then concluded, "So, that's why she doesn't freak out like Haruhi does when we give her hugs…" Kaoru continued, "She really likes hugs…" They both got up, "We want a hug! Where's our hugs?!" Tamaki joined in, "DADDY DOESN'T GET A HUG EITHER?!" Haruhi just sweatdropped and as I laughed turning towards them. I held out my arms, "Come over here you idiots. Give sensei a hug." I grinned as they ran over to hug me along with Honey.

"Mamo-sensei, I'm hungrrryyy!" Honey held onto my upper torso. "Hungry…" I hugged him back, "Alright alright, let's get some snacks to eat. Sebastian." He appeared out of nowhere, "Yes milady?" "Can you bring us some cake…. Like a whole strawberry cake please." He nodded and left.

We sat there talking and getting to know one another. Michael and Akio were yelling about some kind of TV show as I started to dose off…. I am forgetting something… but what is it..? "Mamoru, are you okay?" Haruhi was poking at my face as I blinked in confusion. Everyone looked at me and then I looked at Kyouya first…. FUCK, SHIT, I FORGOT ABOUT THE PAPER WORK! My eyes widen in realization as Kyouya looked at me confused. "Guys I totally forgot! I had a shit ton of paper work…. So do you guys want to chill in my office for a while?" They cheered as Haruhi just shrugged. "Don't worry Honey, the cake will be there." He skipped happily to me and jumped onto my back.

Once arriving at my office I deadpanned at the amount of paper work I had… Everyone came in and looked like this (O.O) and I slowly walked over to one of the piles on the floor and grabbed the top paper off. I read out loud, "We request another art room." It was for one of my art schools in America…. I sighed, as Sebastian dropped off the cake and tea. He gave me my work pillow and I sat down. "Okay guys, I have a lot of work to do… So uh… don't make a mess, and don't go near me…"

Kyouya suddenly spoke up, "Why do you have so much paper work? I never knew you owned a company of your own…" I shrugged, "I own the Kawasaki Corp." I sighed, "Biggest Art and Music Company in the world…. A lot of schools and stores that are owned by me…" Everyone, excluding Haruhi, Akio and Michael, looked at me completely surprised. Kaoru slowly spoke, "You own Kawasaki?! You said you were rich but I didn't think you were THAT rich…" Hikaru commented also, "Yeah, when you said you were richer then about half of us combined you weren't joking." Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "No wonder the CEO never goes to any of the parties…. You don't like parties am I right?" I nodded. "I am not interested in the rich, to be honest. I was kind of forced to inherit this company, but I take my job serious."

After explaining, with the help of Kyouya, Michael, and Haruhi, I somehow got ¾ of the paper work done in like 2 hours. I let the idiots go to the slide and Mori-senpai watched them, making sure they didn't break anything. After finishing, we all walked down stairs to see how the idiots were doing and it didn't surprise me that they were still there…

"Alright guys let's do some real sleep over shit!" I shouted as they all stopped where they were on the slide… idiots… Haruhi looked up at me, "Like that?" "Well it's almost 6… so how about we watch a movie and then eat dinner? Better than doing nothing right?" The idiots on the slide cheered and tumbled down the slide landing on each other. Everyone who wasn't in that pile were either cracking a smile, trying to hide a laugh or…. Laughing like a manic… *cough cough* me…

As I made fun of my idiot students, we walked into my private theater. It had the movie theater seats just like less. There were 16 seats in total. The seats were black leather, had cup holders, and they also reclined. "What do you guys want to watch? I have horror, action, rom-com, and mystery?" Tamaki and Honey shouted, "ROM-COM!" The twins, Akio, and Michael shouted, "HORROR!" Haruhi, Mori, and Kyouya said they didn't care. "Alright! Horror it is! Man I love horror movies.

I decided we'd watch "The Conjuring", with Japanese subtitles of course. **(A/N: THIS IS MY FAVORITE MOVIEEE that is not an anime movie…! If you didn't watch it… this part was just funny in my opinion.) **At one part in the movie, the officer sees the maid and tries to follow her to see if she is okay (Which was completely stupid in my opinion….) and the maid was all up in his face going, "LOOK WHAT SHE MADE ME DO, LOOK WHAT SHE MADE ME DO!" The maid had cuts all down her arm and the officer was attacked by her. He was screaming and rolling around on the floor. At this part I had Akio on my left and Michael on my right clingy on to me like life support. Tamaki was screaming and was hugging the daylights out of Haruhi, but she was okay with hugging back as she was scared also. Kyouya and Mori looked poker faced while Honey was passed out in Mori side. The poor child was so scared… he fainted. Akio and Mamoru had their head in my arms as I was laughing my ass off. I was the only one laughing…

"Mamoru-sensei, why in the world weren't you scared….? And laughing?!" Hikaru questioned me while Kaoru poked the poor Tamaki who was in a state of shock. "Well I actually am not really afraid of scaring movies. People usually ask me, 'What happens if you were there and the ghost was in your room?' and I would answer, 'Well… sucks for me because I'm fucked!' I honestly don't care if I die or not." Everyone deadpanned as I had my arms up in the air. Tamaki finally got out of his state of shock, "I will never watch a movie with you ever again…." I laughed putting my arm around him, "Oh, stop being such a little bitch and man up." Haruhi lightly hit me on the arm, "You need to stop cursing you are a teacher remember!" I looked at her with a grin, "I curse all the time in class remember?"

After the movies, we had an amazing dinner. We ate steak, mash potatoes, and a small salad bowl. Let's just say I was in the mood for steak! The steak was medium rare and the mash potatoes were lightly salted.

We changed into our PJ which I wore a hoodie and basketball shorts. And we all went to the living room and it was already set up for sleeping. Blankets and pillows all over the floor and the furniture pushed back. Hikaru then suggested, "Let's play truth or dare!" We were all in a circle in the middle of the living room when we just looked up at him. "Haahhh why? Well I never played it before…. I know what it is but I never really had anyone to play the game with…" I answered with a poker face. Kaoru then spoke up, "THEN LETS PLAY! Mamoru-sensei, truth or dare?" Everyone looked at me waiting for me to answer…. "Uh…. I know I am going to regret this but… dare..?" He looked at me with complete triumph in his eyes, "Then I dare you to say your crush's name out loud!"

Everyone is now interested in this one looking at me ever so intently. I said straight out, "I don't have a crush." He looked a bit disappointed, "What are you talking about everyone has crush on someone." Hikaru then spoke afterwards, "Yeah Mamoru-sensei, how can you not have a crush? And you are in a room full of guys, you should at least have a crush on one of us." I looked at him and chuckled, "Well, I don't have a crush on anyone anyways, I'm not lying. I'm not looking for love right now to be honest soooooo moving on!" I turned towards Akio to my left, "Alright Akio, truth or dare?" He said in total confidence, "DARE!" I grinned, "I dare you to put 3 ice cubes in your pants and hold it there for 30 seconds." I called the maid over and she brought the ice cubes. He stood up and put them in his pants. He was freakin out as it burned while we all counted to 30. After that incident he was pretty much crying to me on how cruel I was as I laughed. "Okay Michael, truth or dare?" Michael thinks about it carefully…, "Truth." Akio sighed, he really wanted it to be dare, "Is it true you had over 5 girlfriends?" Michael looked down, "Actually, I never dated anyone…. In the past I was so into being the best in academics I didn't care for going out with anyone." Everyone looked at him shocked as I stated, "A hot doctor has never had a girlfriend?! Is this the end of the world?!" Everyone laughed at my stupid comment.

Michael questioned Haruhi, "Truth or dare?" She then thought but soon regretted her decision, "Dare…." He smirked, "Go kiss Tamaki." They both blushed as the twins and I were teasing them. Sadly she just kissed him on the cheek but he fainted. One down more to go. Haruhi looked at Kyouya, "Truth or dare?" "Truth…" He probably didn't want to risk total humiliation. "Is it true that… uh...?" She couldn't think of anything as he smirked. "Damn it Kyouya." Her choice in words… is not my fault. "Is it true you have a crush on someone in this room?" He looked completely shocked, now I am interested. He started to stutter… the shadow king is stuttering?! "T-to b-be completely honest with you… Yeah…" The twins shouted, "OHHHH?!" Tamaki and Honey were asleep so it was now Mori turns, "Truth or Dare?" Kyouya asked pushing up his glasses, "Truth." "Is it true that you also have a crush?" Mori had the smallest blush on his face as he nodded. Now I feel alone I don't have a crush….

After playing truth or dare everyone fell asleep but me… Since I couldn't sleep I quietly walked to my library, picked a book from the Italian section and opened the door to this special balcony.

The balcony was surrounded by glass and on the top of it, and there is a curtain that went around it for privacy. I took out a blanket and pillow I always had nearby and laid on it, looking at the stars and reading the book. Little did I know, someone was also awake and followed me…

**(A/N: Alright, there are 5 scenarios: If it was Akio, Michael, Kyouya, Mori, or Kaoru. Yeah concluded that there will be a ending for these 5 XD) **

** *If it was Akio….***

As I was laying down reading my book about the history of Italy, someone sat next to me and was gazing up at the stars. I turned over to see Akio and I sat up. "Hey there, why are you still awake?" I am not going to mention him following me…. He smiled at me, "I saw you awake and I wanted to know where you were going. This is a beautiful spot, I can see why you came here." He ruffled my hair, "I just couldn't sleep for some reason…. Thinking too much I guess." I giggled a bit, I was using my female voice too. "You know, it's been awhile since we were together like this." I laid down and he laid down next to me.

It was silent for a while until he went, "Mamoru, do you remember that promise we made as kids?" I looked at him as he was already looking at me, his face was serious and… really close… "Yeah, I promised I would marry you when we grew up right? Did you think I forgot?" I smiled at him. Akio was important to me but…. I'm not sure if I really did love him? Akio nodded and smiled at me. "I'm glad you remembered. I was scared you would forget or something… I always tried to keep the promise we made…." He grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. We laid there hand and hand, we were so close to each other our sides touched. The warmth of being with him was filling the heartless corpse I was. Not that he knew I was one. I don't want him to know…. How lifeless I really was, how heartless, and soulless…. How I really am. I can't fall in love with him though… I can't…. I just… can't…

We laid there talking, smiling, laughing like there was no care in the world, until he got up and held both his arms out. "Come on we should get some sleep." He smiled at me kindly as I gave him on in return and took his hand.

Maybe one day, I might fall in love with Akio like he has fallen in love with me.

***If it was Michael (Dr. Pham)….***

As I was laying down reading my book about the history of Italy, someone sat next to me and was gazing up at the stars. I turned to see Michael and I sat up. "Hey there, what are you doing up so late? It's bad for your health." I joked a bit. He looked at me and smiled, "You are one to talk about bad health. Plus I am use to being up this late for paper work. I just couldn't sleep, guess it's a habit." He was pinching my cheeks as I pouted. I said in my female voice, "Stop it, I am not a 2 year old." He laughed, "Are you sure? You act like one." I punched him on the arm lightly, "Says the 26 year old who is best friends with a bunch of teenagers." I stuck my tongue at him and laid back down. He laid down too.

We just looked at the stars together. Seconds later a shooting star came by and I was slapping him on the shoulder and pointing at it. He was laughing saying, "I see it, I see it! Stop hitting me!" I lightly blushed from embarrassment and turned away, "Sorry…." I looked back at him, "What did you wish for?" He looked at me, facing just inches away from each other and he lightly hit his forehead on mine. "If I told you it wouldn't come true right? But I will tell you anyways." He looked back at the stars. "I wished for a way to meet my real parents. Maybe to just question them why they left, but I mostly just want to hug them and thank them for bringing me to this world. Even if they didn't want me…" Michael looked so distance… He smiled at me, "What did you wish for?" I looked at him and then back at the stars, "I wished to fulfill a promise that I didn't fully complete. And I wished to remember who I promised it too…. For some reason I don't remember…. It might have been an excuse I had as I was younger to keep living but… I still want to fulfill that promise no matter what…"

He took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. "You know, I know I have only known you for 4 years but I am sure you will fulfill your promise. If you can't do it alone… Just know I will always be there for you. No matter where you go you know I will always be there." He slowly came up to my face and kissed my forehead…. **(A/N: NO KISS SCENES YET, TAKING IT SLOW GUYS :D) **I know… he has been in love with me for 2 years but…. I don't know if I could love him back… He's my doctor and my best friend… But…. I can't fall in love… I… don't want too….

"Michael, thanks just know I will always be there for you too." I smiled back at him and looked up the stars. We stayed there for a while and he held an arm out. "Come on, let's go to sleep." I took his arm and when he pulled me up he picked me up bridal style. "This way is faster." I laughed and let him carry me down the stairs.

Maybe if I fell in love with Michael like he fell for me, he would carry me just like this on our wedding day…

**(A/N: I feel like I'm probably the only person who wrote an Ouran Fanfic and made her fall in love with her doctor…. FORBINDEN LOVE *FANGIRLS*) **

** *If it was Kyouya….* **

As I was laying down reading my book about the history of Italy, someone sat next to me and was gazing up at the stars. I turned to see Kyouya gazing up at the stars. I sat up and poked his face, "Hey there, what are you doing up so late? I thought you were all about beauty sleep." I giggled a bit using my female voice. He cracked a small smile, "Sleep? I don't sleep till 5am. I don't know what you are talking about with this thing called beauty sleep." I stuck my tongue at him as he just smirked at me. I grabbed my book and just continued reading it.

He leaned in close to see what I was reading, I can feel his body heat surround me like a blanket. "What are you reading? What language is it anyways?" I looked at him as my eyes widen a bit on how close his face was to mine… I slowly looked away trying to take the blush off my face, "It's an Italian history book. And it's obviously in Italian." I can't fall in love… I can't… He's a student and I am a teacher. "Italian… Interesting and a bit ironic, reading about Italian history…. In Italian…" I laughed a bit and laid down. He laid down next to me and we just stayed silent. Enjoying each other's presence, enjoying the view of the stars and the coolness of the AC.

"Mamoru-sensei, why did you decide to become a teacher?" Kyouya suddenly asked. I answered, "Because… I already finished my high school and college courses. What's the point of taking it again? And I teaching it kind of fun so I decided to become a teacher for Ouran. Probably to see Haruhi mostly." He nodded staring at me still. Stareeee…. I stared at him back. Staring contest start! Just kidding, I slowly lifted my hands to his face and took off his glasses. He looked at me really confused.

"I wonder how blind you really are…" I put them on and looked into them, "Holy crap!" I quickly took them off, "You are blind as hell, and how are you going to have sex with someone? When you take off your glasses you can't see anything! What happens if the chick was ugly in bed?!" Way to be romantic Mamoru… Way to be romantic… Kyouya starting chuckling… then it turned into a full out laughter. KYOUYA?! LAUGHING?! "I know that was very immature but your face when you said that was priceless!" He was truly laughing… It scared me but I couldn't help but laugh along with him. I put his glasses back on and couldn't help but smile at him.

We stayed close to each other for a while, talking, laughing, teasing, and I have to admit… I had fun. I know Kyouya likes me a lot, but I know I can't fall for him…

Maybe if I fell for him… just maybe, I can always see him smiling and laughing like now.

***If it was Mori…* (A/N: Sorry if this one is reallllyy short… He is a man of a few words)**

As I was laying down reading my book about the history of Italy, someone sat next to me and was gazing up at the stars. I turned to see Mori looking up at the stars. His eyes staring intently at the sky covered dots of lights. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb him…. POKE! I poked him on the cheek. He turned to me and I gave him a cheesy smile. He smiled back at me patting my head.

"Hey Mori, what are you doing awake?" I asked in my female voice. He looked back up at the stars, "I saw that you were still awake and I was wondering where you were going." I looked at him shocked…. He completed a whole sentence! I looked at him shocked…. He poked at me, "Why do you look shocked? Your face looks cute and funny." I was completely shocked… This does not sound like Mori at all!

**(A/N: Okay you may be confused on why Mori is like this but in the manga in one of the extras, it shows that when he has lack of sleep he gets a little... weird… and in my opinion I find it attractive! But he's not going to forget though… hehehehehhhh ;D)**

"Mori… Are you okay?" I questioned him looking at him wide eye. He laughed, "Yeah I am perfectly fine why you ask?" He put his hand on my right cheek and held my face. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?" I don't blush often but my face went bright red. He looked so serious and his onyx eyes were just staring at me… Can't… I can't fall in love… Not now… Then it hit me… he's tired… "Mori… by any chance are you a bit tired?" He let go and I felt the warmth leave, "I think so… If I just slept for an hour I think I will be okay..." I laughed, laid down and patted for him to lay with me, "You can lay here and I will wake you up in an hour okay?" He nodded and laid next to me, his face was facing my way, once he closed his eyes he was out like a light.

Softly breathing close to my face. I just read my book and when an hour went by, I poked him and he looked at me with a slight blush on his face. I just laughed and helped him up. "Let's go to sleep in the living room. It's probably not comfortable here." He nodded and we walked back together as I giggled all the way down and him telling me to stop.

***If it was Kaoru….* **

As I was laying down reading my book about the history of Italy, someone sat next to me and was gazing up at the stars. I turned to see Kaoru. He was looking at me smiling. "Hey there beautiful, what are you doing up?" I joked a bit. He chuckled a bit, "I couldn't sleep and I saw you walk out of the living room so I followed you to see where you were going." I questioned in my girl voice, "What happens if I was going to the bathroom huh?" He blushed looking down, "I forgot about that…"

I stop laughing and looked up. "You know, I think this is the first time I have ever been alone with you like this." I grinned at him as he nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Everyone else had a chance to stay alone with you but me." He pouted a bit as I leaned in close to his face, "Haahh? Are you jealous Kaoru? Want me to make some time so it's just you and me?" He blushed dark red. I don't know why but it's so entertaining to see him flustered like this.

I laid back down and Kaoru laid with me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. "You said you liked hugs right?" Red was the only thing I saw on his face. I chuckled and hugged him back, "Yeah I like hugs and cuddling." I winked at him and I just laid there in his arms. "Hey Kaoru, I have always wanted to ask you this question." He looked down at me, "What is it?" "I was wondering the reason why you 2 shut people out." He sighed a bit, "Well, you see… Hikaru and I are twins, twins that can never be told apart, twins to the point we were consider clones of one another. People thought that we didn't have a personality of our own, that we didn't have feelings of our own. And in the end we thought everyone in this world was consider idiots." He looked so sad…. "No one could tell us apart until you two came into our world. You both broke down all of our walls and showed us that this world… was not only filled with idiots I guess." Broke down their walls… They let their walls fall but I'd do anything to keep my walls standing, to keep them together, and not fall apart….

I know, I know he likes me… but I don't know if I want to fall in love again… "Hey Mamoru-sensei, why did you ask?" I looked at him and blinked a couple of times to get myself back on Earth, "Oh, well I was just curious I guess…." I smiled a bit sadly and Kaoru smiled back.

I got up and out from his embrace and held out my hands, "Come on let's get some sleep. It's getting late." He grabbed my hand and tried not to blush.

Maybe, just maybe I can forget my old love and move on…

***Timeskip: The next day at 10am* *POV: Haruhi***

Everyone woke up besides Mamoru…. She must have been exhausted…. "Should we wake her up? Kaoru asked about to poke her. Akio, Michael and I stopped him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" We tried to whisper as loudly as we could.

"Why shouldn't we wake her?" Kyouya questioned tiredly. "If I can't sleep she can't either." He muttered under his breath. Akio quietly stated, "Mamoru… Is like Satan himself when she wakes up… All hell breaks loose…" Everyone took a step back. Sebastian walked in, "I know how to wake up milady…. But I need you all to take shelter behind the couch…" We all ran behind the couch sticking our head up from the couch to see her butler Sebastian going to touch her shoulder. He whispered something into her ear and she got up furious and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CALLED HERE TO TELL ME I WAS ENGAGED?!" Everyone looked at her shocked. Sebastian chuckled, "Just kidding Milady, they never called." And with that he walked away. Those 5 boys sighed in relief. I am curious though, who will she pick out of these 5..?


	15. Ch: 14 So That's Why

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND I NEVER WILL! Anyways I hope you all like this chapter! I made me pretty depressed and when I looked for music i felt so lonely! XD)**

***POV: Mamoru***

After the sleep over, let's just say that I won't ever forget it.

It was Monday morning and I did the usual and flew out the door. When I arrived to school let's just say… I was running a bit late. I overslept and my hair was sticking up all over the place.

I flew the door open to my homeroom class and panted as the last bell rung. All my students were all there, sitting in their seats patiently as I collapsed to the floor. "I'm here and I'm tired…" I pretty much laid on the ground as the girls were fangirling about my hair and being cute on the floor… or something like that. I got up and scratched the back of my head, "Uh, sorry you guys had to see that, I overslept and I freaked out because I was late." One of the boys in my class then questioned, "Is that why your hair is sticking up in many directions?" I laughed, "Yeah, the sole reason! Anyways let's get class started!

"Alright everyone open your textbooks to chapter 6, we will be learning about the Romans." I had my text book in my hand. "Haruhi, can you read the first paragraph for me please?" She nodded and got up, "Early Rome was governed by kings, but after only seven of them had ruled, the Romans took power over their own city and ruled themselves. They then instead had a council known as the 'senate' which ruled over them. From this point on one speaks of the 'Roman Republic'…" After she finished she sat down. I lectured them about the Roman history and so forth till class ended. "Alright the only homework you all have today is to read the next chapter! Have a nice day everyone!" Everyone waved and left the room.

The whole day went like that pretty much.

***Timeskip: After school in front of a fountain.***

I walked to a fountain in the back of school to see a girl standing with her head down playing with her fingers. I looked at the letter. 'Oh, it's another confession….'

"Hey there, is there something that you wanted to talk to me about?" I spoke up because she wasn't saying anything. She looked up at me flustered and trying to speak. She looked down again at her feet shuffling them back and forth. "Mamoru-sensei…. Um… I was wondering if you would go out with me!" She suddenly stated. "I have always liked you since I first saw you… I know I barely know you and you are my teacher but…. Please accept my feelings!" She was blushing a lot and looked at me with a teary yet determined face.

I bowed in apology, "I am sorry, I can't go out with you or accept your feelings." I looked back at her as she looked horrified. "I am truly happy you feel that way about me but there is someone who I love, I'm sorry." She nodded and was crying, "Thank you, for listening to my confession Mamoru-sensei." She bowed and walked away.

I looked up at the sky. "I…. wonder how he is doing…"

***POV Change: Akio***

The host club and I saw Mamoru walking towards the back of school so it was natural we would follow. She was being confessed to by some girl.

I heard Mamoru say, "I am sorry, I can't go out with you or accept your feelings." The poor girl looked horrified. "I am truly happy you feel that way about me but there is someone who I love, I'm sorry." She nodded and was crying, "Thank you, for listening to my confession Mamoru-sensei." She bowed and walked away.

Mamoru looked up at the sky thinking of something and slowly walked away.

Kaoru questioned, "I thought Mamoru didn't have a crush on anyone!" I looked at him, "I don't know either! I didn't hear about this…" I looked at the ground. She kept something from me….

"Maybe she was lying about that as an excuse…" Haruhi suddenly stated. So she doesn't know the truth either… Kyouya replied, "Well that is a possibility but when the girl left, Mamoru looked up at the sky thinking right? Probably thinking about the guy she is in love with…" He looked a bit pissed. Mori then said, "It's not any of us…" We all looked at him shocked. Kaoru spoke up, "How do you know that?" I looked at Mori then at Kaoru, "Well, if it was one of us she would be a bit flustered around us wouldn't she?" Kyouya, Kaoru, and Mori looked down. "We can ask her in the host club right? She is probably wondering where we are now!" Honey-senpai suggested. I still can't believe he is older than me….

***POV: Mamoru***

When I walked into the music room no one was there… 'How odd… usually I am the late one…' Right when I sat down they came running in saying, "MAMORU/MAMO-SENSEI!" I looked at the door to see Honey running and jumping into my arms. "Hey there Honey. Hey guys!" Kyouya sat down lifting up his glasses, "Let's get ready for the customers." Everyone nodded getting into their positions.

Once the door open rose petals flew from behind us, "Welcome." Everyone said in sync as the girls came in excited.

I sat on the windowsill with a table nearby as the girls who requested me sat there. There was five of them looking at me with blushes on their faces. I looked at once of them and saw that one of them was the girl who confessed to me today. I smiled at her as she smiled back, "So ladies, how was your day today?" One girl answered, "It was amazing, how about you sensei?" I smiled, "My day was a bit tiring but it was good! Thank you for asking."

It went like that for about 20 minutes until a girl asked me, "Mamoru-sensei, can you sing us a song?" I looked at her confused, "A song? Me? Sing?" They nodded, "Yeah your singing is so beautiful! Like in the movie!" One of the girls said. Another then stated, "I watch the movie once a week just to hear you sing that sad song!" The 5 of them were fangirling about my singing until I started to chuckle. They immediately stopped and blushed like tomatoes, "Alright, just for you girls, I will sing you a song okay?" They nodded happily and by this time everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to listen. I grabbed a random guitar, came back and started to sing.

**"What Hurts the Most" By Rascal Flatts**

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK

But that's not what gets me"

'_Every time I sing… Why do I only know sad songs?'_

"What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do"

'_Why can't I just move on?'_

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken"

'_Why didn't I just tell you?'_

"What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say (much to say)

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do, oh."

'_In the end, I couldn't do anything.'_

"What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say (to say)

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do"

'_I was too scared and now you left me…'_

"Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do"

'_I know you would never come back…'_

I couldn't help myself so I sang another song…..

**"The Reason" by Hoobastank**

"I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know"

'_I'm sorry for all that I put you through…'_

"I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you"

'_Just know… that I'm singing this for you…'_

"I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

Thats why I need you to hear"

'_I wish that, you will forever be happy.'_

"I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is You"

'_Even if I have to suffer just so that you can be happy.'_

"and the reason is You [x3]"

'_I changed, because of you.'_

"I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know"

'_You are the reason….'_

"I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you"

'_I hope that maybe one day I can see you again.'_

"I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do"

'_And tell you that I am sorry.'_

"And the reason is you"

'_For everything. You are the reason…'_

When I finished singing all the girls were fangirling and everyone applauded with tears in their eyes. I got up and bowed and smiled sadly. Damn it, singing those song reminded me of him….

I sat back down and everyone continued what they were doing. "Mamoru-sensei, I heard there was someone you like! Can you tell us what she is like?" One girl asked me as the one that confessed to me today looked away. Well I like a dude…. But whatever I'm going to have to use her and she now…

I replied to her a bit sadly, "Well, the girl I like, wait no scratch that, I meant the girl I am in love with…." Everyone in the room was intently listening. I couldn't say his name…. "Those songs I sang were for her…. I have been in love with her for 6 years now. She was the type of person who fell for someone easily. I liked her for so long but she never looked my way, she was always moving forward as I was always being left behind by the people around me." The girls were intently listen and some had tears. "There was once when she finally looked my way. She finally saw me and when she asked me out, I was the happiest person in the world. But, something happened and I broke up with her. Even though I didn't want to I had to, I didn't want to see her hurt, and I didn't want her to see her in pain because of me." I looked out the window. "She was sad for a bit, like a day or so but afterwards she fell for someone once again. And when I think about it, if I stayed with her longer she would have gotten bored with me like all the other guys she has dated. Not once has she held me, kissed me, or even held my hand. Now that I think about it… I feel as though I was the only one who was truly in love." I closed my eyes, "I tried to move on but in the end, it's like I am stuck in one place. I don't want to fall in love again and I don't want to continue loving her." I looked at the girls who were now full on crying like they were watching one of those sad chick flicks. "She is the reason…. Why I don't want to fall in love. I don't want to feel hurt like this again."

**(A/N: NOW YOU ALL KNOW! *cries hugging pillow*)**

By the time I finished, everyone (besides Haruhi, Kyouya, and Mori) was crying. Honey ran up to hug me crying, "Mamo-senseeeeiii, waahhh I'm so sorry!" Twins and Akio were crying hugging me as I just sat there awkwardly hugging them back. Tamaki ran up to me and tackled me, "MY POOR SON! ITS OKAY DADDYY LOVES YOU!" The girls were saying, "Mamoru-sensei we love you too!" They were all crying…. I can't deal with crying people! "Thanks guys…. Um, you can all let go of me now and stop crying…"

Akio then spoke, "Why didn't you tell me!? This is so sad and you kept it hidden for so long!" He was crying hugging me and not letting go. I hugged him back, "Sorry I didn't say anything to you… it's just… I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me…"

Hikaru was crying along with Kaoru and they said in sync, "Mamoru-senseiiiii" I was being tackled into another hug as I sweatdropped. Damn it I shouldn't have said jackshit.

***POV Change: Kyouya***

I looked at Mamoru-sensei as she tried to comfort all the crying people surrounding her. I then questioned, "You said you didn't have a crush right?" She looked at me and frowned, "All you all asked was a crush right? You guys never asked who I was in love with." And then she let to continue what she was doing. I was mad. No, I was angry that there was someone in her heart… I was jealous. I sighed. 'I really am in love with her…'

***POV Change: Mori***

She looked so sad telling everyone about the person she was in love with… I knew it wasn't any of us, more specifically…. me.

***POV Change: Kaoru***

When Mamoru-sensei was telling her story I couldn't stop crying… Loving someone and them not loving you back…. Is a feeling I kind of understand…

***POV Change: Akio***

Mamoru…. I know the feeling to well… The feeling of loving someone and not being loved back the same way…

**(A/N: NOW YOU ALL KNOW T.T This made me so sadd I swear! Anyways Comment, Favorite, Follow, you know what to do beautifuls! 3)**


	16. Ch: 15 Attack of Lobelia Girls

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND I NEVER WILL ANYWAYS enjoyy beautifuls! :3)**

***POV: Mamoru***

Homeroom was about to be begin. I was early for the first time in forever and I sat on top of my desk. The first bell rang and some students came in. After the 2nd bell all the students were in their seats looking at me.

"Alright everyone! You know the drill for the next few days." I told the students as they nodded and Haruhi looked at me confused. "There will be no classes for the next few days so enjoy it while you can! If you need extra help I will be here or if I am not here I will be at the Host Club! Now get out everyone and do whatever!" And with that people started to file out of the classroom talking to each other and so forth." I leaned back and sighed in relief, thankful I finally get a break.

Haruhi walked up to me, "Mamoru? Do you want to get some coffee with me?" She gave me a puppy dog face as I sweatdropped. The girls were fangirling at Haruhi being all cute to me and I just sighed. "Sure why not? I have nothing better to do!" I said the last part in sarcasm.

***Timeskip: Coming back from the commoners market* **

Haruhi and I were walking with bags of commoners' coffee and I had a bag of Taiyaki with me. What? Don't judge! "Hey Haruhi, when we get back to the club do you want some Taiyaki?" She looked at me with a smile and nodded. Oh food always lures her doesn't it…?

As she was smiling and walking with me she tripped on a random banana peel. "Haruhi! Watch out!" And I was about to catch her but some weird chick caught her instead…

"Are you okay? It would be a shame to ruin that cute face of yours…. young lady." The tall chick with short hair said to Haruhi holding her weirdly. I put my stuff onto the ground and politely grabbed Haruhi from her. "Thank you for helping Haruhi out." I bowed to her and then she started laughing. "Oh you think I don't know you both are females? I have to admit I was a bit fooled by your appearance but I can see the femininity in your actions." I looked at her with a smirk. "Just make sure you don't tell anyone else understood?" She nodded and I picked up my stuff. I looked at her, "By any chance are you from Lobelia?" She nodded. Oh how interesting…

Haruhi and I were walking to the host club with that chick, Benio, (found out her name on the way) and we just had some family talk like what we are having for dinner and what not. When we opened the door the host club members were in knight suits and being chewed out by 2 girls from Lobelia. We heard Tamaki say, "Alright then ladies, what words do you prefer to hear?"

Benio stated grabbing Haruhi's hand, "Yes, if it were me… I would never leave you alone." The host club and the 2 girls looked at Benio. "If I am to fight, then we fight together. If we can't accomplish it then we will end our life together." Tamaki was freakin and and Benio went knelt down and kissed Haruhi's hand. "I vow that I shall never leave your side till the day my life ends." Haruhi was pretty much poker faced not really caring as I took the bag in her hands and went to the kitchen.

I came back with my bag of Taiyaki and was munching on one as I saw Haruhi being touched weirdly by the Lobelia girls. My face was stuffed with Taiyaki, "Hey Haruhi, I have your piece as promise." I handed her one as she gratefully took it. Benio grabbed me by the waist as I raised an eyebrow at her, "Even this beautiful young maiden here is trapped in the clutches of the host club." The girl with long hair grabbed my face with both her hands, "You are beautiful and so is your skin. What are you doing here with these monkeys?" I chuckled at bit. Monkeys… "Uh, I am a teacher here." The short hair girl put her arms around my neck, "You know, instead of working here you can work over at Lobelia with your own kind." The twins and Akio grabbed me away from them as I also took Haruhi with me. She almost dropped her Taiyaki as I apologized.

The Lobelia girls were yelling at the Host Club members as I stood awkwardly against the wall eating. I had like 5 more to go and no way in hell I'm going to let them get cold. Akio walked up to me and gave me a puppy dog face. I stared at him with a Taiyaki in my mouth and thought of something entertaining. I took it out of my mouth and brought him close, "Oh, you want some? How about if I feed you instead?" I said in a seductive voice as everyone in the room (besides Haruhi) blushed. I laughed and took one out of my bag, "Here you go Akio." I smiled at him as he took it and pouted.

When they were done yelling at the host club and Haruhi was trying to back them up on being insulted I heard Kyouya say, "Oh, don't worry Haruhi you aren't the only person who got their stuff sold. We sold Mamoru's silver chain too." I looked at them and Akio looked shocked as hell. I went up to them and grabbed Kyouya's laptop. It said, "Silver chain for 300,000 yen." I glared at all the host club members so badly they all cringed. "You guys fucking sold my chain?! I thought I lost that somewhere in my house or something! Why the fuck did you sell it?!" Hikaru goes, "You left it on your desk at school so we took it and sold it so the club can have money."

I grabbed him by the shirt, "YOU DIPSHITS! YOU COULD HAVE ASKED FOR SOMETHING AND I WOULD HAVE GIVEN IT TO YOU!" Akio grabbed my hand that was grabbing onto Hikaru's shirt and he shook his hand. I sighed and dropped him on his ass. "I'm done here. I don't even know what to do with you guys anymore." And with that I grabbed my stuff and Haruhi said, "Sorry guys, we're leaving we had enough for today." And we walked out right after the Lobelia girls did.

***POV Change: Akio* **

"Why would you sell her stuff?!" I yelled at them once they all left.

The twins looked down and Kaoru was trying to comfort Hikaru. Kaoru spoke up, "We didn't know it was important to her… Plus Kyouya told us to find something of hers." I glared at Kyouya as he just pushed his glasses up. "Do you people know how important that is to her?! Do you guys not see the way she cherishes it?"

Honey looked serious, "Now that I think about it… Mamo-sensei always carried it with her. Everywhere she went like her life depending on it." He was playing with his bunny. "I asked her about it when we got stuck together during the water park. She told me that it was an important gift from someone special… She didn't go into detail though…." He was still playing with his bunny's arms.

Mori looked at Honey and patted his head. Hikaru then asked, "How were we supposed to know?! Why didn't see tell us anyways?!" I yelled at him, "Because you idiots never asked her! She always carries it around, she sleeps with it on, and she keeps it in her pocket when she can't wear it. It's like a good luck charm to her and you go and sell it?" Tamaki looked at the twins and then at Kyouya who felt just as bad as everyone else, "We didn't know but we can get it back somehow!"

And with that we started the plan to get it back and to make them stay here at the host club… Even though I don't want her to be in the host club…

***POV Change: Mamoru* **

Haruhi and I were walking to the supermarket because there was a big sale. As we were walking Haruhi asked, "Mamoru, about the silver chain… why were you so mad about it?" I looked at her. 'Oh yeah, I didn't tell her…' "I put my arm around her shoulder, "Well you see…."

**(A/N: Alright, you will find out later. I need to stop putting sad stuff you know?) **

By the time I finished my story, which was as we were picking vegetables that were on sale, she was in tears and I stood there wiping them off. Random people were awing at us saying things like, "Aww such sibling love!" Or "YAOIII!" Now you know who the otakus are…

"Haruhi, sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, thanks for listening to me. I never told anyone about that story so..." I looked down as she patted my head. "Its fine, glad you can trust me." She smiled at me as I smiled at her back. You can hear everyone awing as we just sweatdropped.

We paid for our stuff and headed home, "Hey Haruhi, you probably aren't going to leave them right?" She nodded, "They deserve a little scare once in a while for their stupidity. How about you?" I chuckled a bit and nodded my head. I looked at her making my face look serious, "I don't know to be honest. I thought it was common sense to not steal people's stuff and then sell it…" It's not logically at all… She looked at me, "You know I'm sure they didn't mean too and right now I'm sure they are trying their best to get it back." Haruhi smiled and I couldn't help myself to smile back.

***Timeskip: Next day in front of the host club***

We were told to sit outside the host club. To be honest, I really didn't want to go but I was kind of… forced to. The Lobelia girls came and then Benio said, "Oh, how kind of you two to wait for us." Haruhi bluntly responded, "We didn't choose to wait for you we were told to wait out here til you guys came for some odd reason." She sighed I just shrugged. I wasn't in the mood for talking…

We walked in and it was pitch black. Suddenly a light shined in the middle of the room and then Tamaki sang in the most horrifying girl voice, "OURANNNN!" the twins went afterwards, "OURANN!" and then honey went in his cute girl voice, "OURAN!" Kyouya just waved his black fan and Mori his in a deep ass voice, "Ouraannn." And then they said in sync and started talking about something as Benio yelled at them for making fun of woman kind.

I was staring at them in shock… Their dresses (Besides Mori)… The makeup…. The hair…. Haruhi was dying on the floor and I just leaned against the wall and slid down laughing. I was laughing so hard I was tearing up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE THINKING!? THIS IS SO FUCKING FUNNY." I took out my phone and quickly took a picture and then kept laughing. The twins were trying to get my camera as I was running around laughing. Akio stepped right in front of me trying to grab it too but I just took him and pushed him into the twins making them collide. This made Haruhi laugh even more along with me and Kyouya was chuckling a bit too. Mori just had a smile. I was dying on the floor as they got up weirdly.

When Haruhi stopped laughing Benio asked, "So young maiden do you want to transfer?" Haruhi shook her head, "Thank you for your offer but no, you guys have an interesting way of thinking but I came to Ouran to fulfill a dream and I don't intend on leaving." She smiled as the Host Club members cheered. Benio turned towards me, "How about you? Do you want to stay?" I sighed it was my turn huh? "Well, even though sometimes these idiots are completely incomprehensible, unpredictable, and completely insane, no offence intended…" They looked a bit shocked. "I sadly love these idiots so I'm not going to leave. Plus Haruhi is here and I promised that I would always be there to protect her. Thank you for your offer though." I smiled at them as the host club members cheered. The Lobelia girls sighed, said something spinning out and tripping on some banana peels. I laughed at them and closed the door. Sometimes I should really pay attention…

I glared at them after I was done laughing. They cringed and Hikaru spoke up, "Um, Mamoru…. We got your chain back…" He held out my chain and I walked over to him picking it up. I looked at the tiny words on it. It said, 'Happiness and joy will come, do not worry, when I'm gone just know I will always be your guardian angel.' It went around the chain in small letters, twisting and turning. I looked up at Hikaru and gave him a hug. He awkwardly hugged back as I said quickly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I let go and looked at everyone and bowed. "Thank you so much for getting it back. I'm sorry for yelling at you guys." I looked at them with a sad smile hoping they didn't notice.

Honey looked up at me, "Why is the chain so important to you Mamo-sensei?" I looked down at him and picked him up for a hug. He hugged back as I said, "You see, there's an important message on the chain given to me by someone special. That's why…." I tried to be vague. Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "What message could it have? It's a chain." I glared at him as he just glared back. I sighed, "It says…. 'Happiness and joy will come, do not worry, when I'm gone just know I will always be your guardian angel…." I was on the verge of crying as the host club members looked like they were going to cry too. Akio, Tamaki, and the twins tackled me into a hug too so I was holding like 5 people in my arms. "Damn it you guys, to many people on me!" I tripped on someone's foot and everyone who was hugging me all fell on top of me.

"Damn it you guys are fucking heavy as hell!" I looked up a bit to see Kaoru face planted into my boobs as I had Akio in my neck and Hikaru in the other. Honey and Tamaki we on top of them somehow. Kaoru quickly got off blushing like a tomato pushing Honey and Tamaki off and Mori helped me up.

"You are all idiots…. What am I going to do with you all?" I questioned as Haruhi just laughed at me agreeing with me.

**(A/N: I Hope you all enjoyed this x3 comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do 3)**


	17. Ch: 16 A Day with the Fujioka Family

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter! I am trying my best to add Dr. Pham in alot! and There will be a new character coming next chapter because I totally forgot to give Hikaru a love interest FORGIVE ME! Alrighty then, enjoy beautifuls! 3)**

***POV: Mamoru***

It's Sunday morning and I slept over at Haruhi's house. I had extensions in my hair and my hair was down to my lower back I was also wearing this cute white dress that went above my knees because dad wanted me to dress up, and I like to see dad happy so I don't really mind. Haruhi was out shopping so I was sitting in the living room watching TV waiting for her to get home.

***POV Change: Haruhi***

I was coming back from the supermarket on a relax Sunday morning mood when I hear some kind of commotion in front of my apartment complex. Once I saw the Host Club I faceplanted into a random pole…

I can hear Tamaki-senpai say something about respecting the Fujioka household or something but I was to mad to care. "Too late, GO HOME RIGHT NOW!" They turned around, saw me and stuck their thumbs up complimenting on how cute my outfit looked. "Get lost, fuck off"

Pretty much a commotion happened and the Land Lady came and Tamaki-senpai just used his charms. Akio was chilling by my door like a normal person should be. They followed me up the stairs to my door. "3 seconds and that's all." Honey brought out cake and… I couldn't resist myself, "Fine, you guys can have some tea and cake but you have to leave afterwards understand!" They cheered and I opened the door to find Mamoru in a dress and extensions.

***POV Change: Mamoru* **

I stuck my head towards the door way and shouted in my girl voice, "Haruhi, welcome back! Sorry I couldn't go with you and slept in." She started to grumble, "I'm back… and its fine…" She sighed. When she walked into the living room the host club was behind her staring at me with wide eyes and a bit of blushes on their faces. "Oh hi guys! What are you guys doing here?" Akio ran over to me and crushed me into a hug, "Mizukiiii! You are so cute in that dress!" I hugged back, "Thanks, now get off of me you are crushing the day lights out of me!" He got off me and pulled me up.

Once I was pulled up, Honey, Tamaki, and the Twins tackled me. Tamaki went, "My baby girl is soooo cutee in that dress!" The twins were rubbing their cheeks on mine and Honey was face planted into my neck. Haruhi laughed at me and went to the kitchen to put the groceries away and get them tea. I pushed everyone off me and went to help Haruhi. Once I left, they were talking about conserving space while Kyouya and Akio acted like they didn't even know them.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi going, "We have African Black Tea you can make! It goes best with milk. Do you have milk?" Haruhi was murmuring to herself, "When was the last time I bought milk…" She was in the process of making tea while Tamaki grabbed him and was talking about being an idiot saying something about not embarrassing us… I was in the middle of putting things away and tuning them out as I hummed to myself. Haruhi finished the tea and handed it out to them while I cleaned the dishes in the sink.

Haruhi commented, "Mizuki, you look and sound like a house wife on a relaxing Sunday morning." I turned around with a dish in my hand and laughed, "You're right! I do look like one huh?" And I continued doing what I was doing. I saw some of the guys blush a bit.

By the time I finished, they ate all the cake and were currently hungry. The twins and Tamaki said in sync, "What's for lunch?" Haruhi sweatdropped. I was sitting with everyone and I looked at my stomach feeling it grumble. All everyone saw was me patting my stomach and telling it to shut up. I looked at everyone with a slight blush on my face, "I thought you guys weren't paying attention to me…" Mori cracked a smile while the twins and Tamaki were fanboying on how cute I was. I just sweatdropped.

Haruhi suggested sushi and Kyouya said something from 'paying' but in the end it was money that was raised by her. Honey announced "I want to eat food made by you and Mizu-chan!" Haruhi put on her thinking face, "We could probably make something but… I would have to go to the supermarket again if that's okay with you?" Honey cheered and the twins started to chant, "Commoner's supermarket." Running out the door.

Kyouya, Mori, Akio and I just casually walked out while Tamaki and Haruhi were still inside. After about 5 minutes I thought it was 5 minutes to long and I guess the twins thought the same because they were already at the door. I popped my head inside to see dad and the twins stepping on the unfornate Tamaki and Haruhi just sitting there confused. "Ahh Tamaki, did you finally pull a move on Haruhi? Took you long enough." He started shouting, "No! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! Help me Mamoru-sensei!"

Honey, Mori, Akio and Kyouya all looked into the door way trying to hold in a laugh. All I heard the twins say was, "He's just a pheromone machine who has molested more woman than there are grains of sand on a beach." Dad looked pissed, "Molest….."

Tamaki looked pretty serious yelling, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOLESTER!? I HONESTLY…" Everyone pretty much had the same thought, 'is he going to confess?!' He then continued, "I honestly consider your daughters as my own daughters!" He bowed down and everyone mentally facepalmed. I announced out loud, "Tamaki… why are you such an idiot?" After that I am sure dad thought he was a complete idiot….

We sat around the table as Dad was fanboying about which boy we liked best. I just zoned out not really paying while I let Akio put my hair into a braid. Akio softly said, "I miss your old hair. It was really long and pretty…." I turned back at him and smiled, "When I leave I will grow it out, I promise." He smiled back as Kyouya and Mori looked at me a bit confused.

Dad was talking about how he contacted Kyouya and getting daily reports from him and Haruhi started to freak, "Wait, and hold on! You mean to tell me you guys were talking this whole time?! And TAMAKI-SENPAI STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS IN OTHER PEOPLE'S CLOSET!"

"Mushrooms?" I zoned back as I see Tamaki cultivating mushrooms…. "Tamaki… what in the world are you fucking doing…?" Haruhi just shook her head as the twins were still laughing at him. Dad launched at me, "Mizuki, even your confused face is soooo adorable!" I just poker faced. "Thanks Dad."

Spacing out again I felt Haruhi yank me up and drag me out the door saying, "I am going to go to the super market with Mizuki you all stay here and be good!"

***POV Change: Kyouya***

After they left their dad was talking about Haruhi's independent personality and then goes onto Mizuki, "You know, ever since Mizuki came into our family I feels like our family has brightened up a bit since my wife died… She's been through so much and all I want is for her to be happy but…" he stopped and I asked, "But what?" He shook his head, "I wish I could stay with her till the end like I can with Haruhi is all.

What are they talking about…? Is… Mizuki is leaving soon…?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ranka questioned, "How would you boys like to have a little fun?"

***POV Change: Kaoru* **

We were standing behind a pole watching Mizuki and Haruhi talking and laughing. Hikaru asked, "What are we doing exactly?" I asked afterwards, "Yeah, why are we standing from afar?"

Ranka pushed his sunglasses up while by standers stood around whispering to themselves, "To be perfectly honest with you, I just wanted to walk through town with a bunch of handsome young men!" I deadpanned. He serious is like Tamaki…. Kyouya then asked, "What kind of roleplay are we doing anyways…?" Huh roleplay? What is he talking about? Ranka then answered, "Stalker roleplay of course!"

We followed them all the way to the super market and Hikaru and I gaped at it. There was sooo many people here! Look at all the commoners!

***POV Change: Mamoru***

Haruhi and I spilt up so I could go look for the things I wanted to cook for dinner. I wanted to cook an amazing Vietnamese rice noodle dish called Pho, it was pretty hard to find all the stuff for it though. As I was looking for this one sauce I collided into someone, "I am so sorry." I looked up to see Michael picking up the thing he dropped. "Haahhh? Michael?" He looked up, "Mamoru? What a coincidence…. And you look so cute in that dress!"

Turns out me and him were looking for the same things for pho! As I was talking to him I heard these group of moms say, "Aww look at that cute married couple right there." She was pointing at us and another lady said, "So young and shopping together, I missed those days. Now my husband just comes home from work and lays all day long." He blushed really badly as I laughed.

I saw dad, Kyouya, and Tamaki together while the twins and honey were running around. Mori was just casually being dragged around by Honey because he found cake that was really cheap. I walked over to dad, "Hey dad, fancy meeting you here! Remember Michael?" I think Dad has this… Attraction to him because he always fangirls at the sight of his face, "Oh, Michael it's so good to see you! You look sooo handsome as you usually do!" Michael looked a bit confused, "I'm wearing my home clothes… but okay? Thanks I guess Ranka…" Dad was pretty much drooling over Michael as I walked over to Kyouya, Hey, what's that idiot Tamaki doing?" Tamaki was freaking out about holding her basket or something at that and she just giggled at him.

He turn towards me, "He stupidly tripped in front of her and then that happened." I nodded laughing a bit. Suddenly Akio comes from behind me, "Why didn't you tell me Michaeeelll was here!?" Michael was currently being drooled over by dad. I just shrugged, "I bumped into him a little bit ago. Also I already got everything I need so I am going to go pay." I went to pay and when I came back to everyone I see Ranka pulling terrible hard on his cheek yelling, "OH YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A LITTLE GOOD LOOKING DOESN'T MEAN I WILL GIVE IN! FROM NOW ON YOU ARE NOW MY ENEMY!" and Tamaki looked like he got hit by lighting and fell dramatically to the ground as dad stuck his tongue at him.

When we got home, everyone including Michael (he already took his stuff home and because dad wanted him there) ate food prepared by Haruhi and I. The pho was still cooking so everyone waited a bit longer to eat it.

_I wonder… do I really have the heart to leave them…?_

**(A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Also I will be posting a new ouran fanfic soon and I hope you all would read it! Don't worry I will be updating both 3 Thank you for reading everyone! Comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do!) **


	18. New Girl Character!

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! And here is the new character for our lovely Hikaru! 3 lol ENJOY!) **

**Name:** Hatsumi Kurokawa

**Age: **16

**Sex: **Female

**Birthday: **July 1

**Height: **5'4

**Class: 1A**

**Status: **Commoner

**Appearance: **Long black hair, blue eyes, and pretty much looks like the picture!

**About: **Good friends of Haruhi and Mamoru because she lives in the same apartment complex as Haruhi. She moved from America to Japan near the beginning of the school year but she wanted to get adjusted to the culture and the language so she was homeschooled (Mamoru paid it for her.) Even though she recently moved in the area Mamoru and her have been friends for quite some time due to various reasons. She is extremely smart and is a music prodigy. She is good at sports and dance because she loves to move around.

**Personality: **Crazy, outgoing, hyper, and friendly and she can't sit still.

**Crush: **Hikaru 3

**Likes: **Her friends, family, music/singing, moving around, hyper people, dressing up sometimes, and food.

**Dislikes: **Sitting for too long, being bored, boring people,

**Scholarship: **Music and Sports scholarship

**Host Club Job: **Hostess and Musicians


	19. Ch: 17 Three Bitter Days and New Girl!

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! ANYWAYS! Yes I have introduced the new character and let me just say, I am going to be making her past one depressing ass shit! XD anyways enjoy my beautifuls! :D) **

***POV: Mamoru* **

There's going to be a new student and… I know exactly who she is. "Alright, alright, settle down everyone! I know you are excited for the new student as much as I am but I need you all to… SHUT UP!" I shouted the last part really loudly and total silence filled the room. "Thank you for listening. Next time I have to shout I am going to tie you to a chair like I did to the twins that one time…." I sighed and the twins flinched.

Suddenly the door opened to a girl with long black hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a black skirt and the boy's top, which is totally understandable because I wouldn't want to wear that weird marshmallow either… I swear a lot of the guys blushed at the sight of her. She turned and faced me as I gave her a grin. She questioned a bit softly, which was sooooo out of her character, "Mamo-chan… Is that you? Why are you a… teacher…?"

I laughed, "Surpriseee Hatsumi! I am your homeroom teacher! Anyways," She turn towards the class. "This is Miss Kurokawa, introduce yourself to them, Hatsumi." She nodded.

"Hi… My name is Kurokawa Hatsumi! I moved here from America a couple months ago but I was homeschooled to learn Japanese and catch up with everyone! I am here on a music and sports scholarship. It's nice to meet you all!" She smiled brightly and the boys were mesmerized by it. The once shy girl became hyper and outgoing. Looking at Hikaru I could totally see he was love struck… time for some match making… I grinned and the whole female population blushed.

"Alright Hatsumi, you can go sit next to Haruhi! And this is just a warning for everyone in class. If you bully her just know you have to go through me first understood?" Everyone nodded a bit scared as I smiled. "She is a close friend but don't worry ladies," I winked as they fangirled, "I will still give you all special treatment." They fainted as the boys groaned.

***Timeskip: Lunch* *POV Change: Hatsumi* **

I am so glad I have the same classes as Haru-chan and the twins. I heard about them from Mamo-chan and Haru-chan and how to tell them apart. It wasn't hard to notice the tiny differences.

I walked up to Mamo-chan who was sitting at her desk grading paper work, "Mamo-chaannn, what are you doinnnggg?" She looked up at me and smiled, "Hey there, and some paper work for school and the company, it's such a pain in the ass, I swear."

Haru-chan and the twins were behind me and Haru-chan goes, "Mamoru, I think you should take a break, you work too much, you could pass out from exhaustion you know?" The twins nodded. She chuckled, "Well now that I think about it… I haven't slept in like what? 2 days or so. I lost count." We all looked at her shocked. HOW IN THE WORLD WAS SHE STILL FUNCTIONING?! Haru-chan looked pissed and grabbed Mamo-chan's left cheek, "You what?! Why haven't you been sleeping?! When we get to the Host Club you will go to sleep do you understand me?!" Uh oh mama Haru-chan… When Haru-chan let go she held her cheek and laughed a bit, "Sorry, sorry, I promise I will sleep okay?" Mamo-chan replied pouting also.

Let's just say lunch was fun! Now it's on to the hostclub!

***Timeskip: Host Club after school* *POV Change: Mamoru* **

After school, I was in the host club with everyone and Haruhi was being chased by the twins to wear some weird bunny girl suit. Tamaki got really mad and chased them and knocked some tea onto Usa-chan. I looked at them and at the bunny, "Ohhh, you 3 are soooo fucckkeed!" Hatsumi was sitting next to Akio and me as we decided she will be a hostess and musician here. She is the Outgoing and Hyper type.

They were complaining about who did it as Haruhi was struggling to get out of the grip of the twins. Kyouya then goes, "You know, I don't really care if you guys are making a fuss because the costumers are not here yet, but Honey-senpai is taking a nap and I don't think you want to wake him up right?" They looked completely shocked as Hatsumi and Akio were talking to each other. I could see the jealousy in Hikaru's eyes. Oh, young love…. "Akioooo." I whined over the table. He looked at me and smiled, "What is it Mamoru?" I was still whining, "I'm tired, the twins are too loud." Suddenly Haruhi made a face of realization and pitched the twins' arms so they could let go.

"Mamoru. Come here right now! You will sleep on this couch understood?!" She patted on a couch nearby as I nodded as I slowly got up.

The twins and Tamaki were freaking out and telling a story about Honey until a dark aura appeared all around the room. "Who woke me up?!" The twins, Tamaki, Akio, Haruhi and Hatsumi were behind a couch as I just stood and stared like Mori. Honey walked up to Usa-chan and in a serious, angry voice and he asked, "Who did this to Usa-chan?" He looked at everyone behind the couch and they all screeched in fear, "MORI-SENPAI, MAMORU-SENSEI, HELP USSSS!" I facepalmed and looked at Mori. He nodded and I go, "Honey, Usa-chan was thirsty." And Mori finished, "So he got some tea." Honey's pissed face disappeared, "Ah! So that's why his face is all dirty! Do you think you he would want some cake?" I smiled, "Yeah he was waiting for you to wake up so he could have some cake with you." The idiots behind the couch deadpanned thinking, 'THAT'S ALL IT TOOK?!'

***Mini Time Skip* *POV: 3****rd**** person***

Mamoru was laying on the couch taking a nap as she used Akio for a pillow. Her arms were wrapped around his waist as she snuggled her face into his stomach. When her guest came Akio put his finger on his lips and went, "Shuuu…" And they blushed nodding and sat around them. Akio was running his fingers through her hair and playing with it as the girls were silently fangirling to each other. Kyouya took pictures of this scene as Hatsumi was playing this song on the violin that made the whole room all peaceful. Renge was fangirling with the other girls about the Yaoi scene happening in the club.

It was all perfect until a loud crack was heard coming from the small senior…. Honey was holding his face as Haruhi and the twins came up to him, "Honey-senpai? Are you alright?" He nodded sadly and the twins tried to get him to open his mouth but he kept protesting. Someone called Mori over and he went as fast as lighting. Seconds later he had Honey pinned to the couch as he slowly opened his mouth. Inside… A cavity could be seen… The girls were squealing loudly enough to wake Mamoru. She groaned angrily as the whole room went silent. She slowly got up and walked outside of the room.

Mori looked at Tamaki and he nodded, "Everyone, until Honey-senpai's cavity goes area the Host Club has forbidden any sweets to be eaten here. Thank you all very much." Honey-senpai looked shocked as Mori grabbed his cake, "Takashi! Takashi no! Please!" Honey had tears in his eyes as Mori said, "It's forbidden." And walked away as the poor senior screamed, "NOOO!"

Hatsumi looked at Haruhi, "Do you know where Mamo-chan went?" Haruhi shook her head. She thought that Mamoru didn't want to hurt anyone so she got up and left…

***Meanwhile with Mamoru* *POV Change: Mamoru***

Damn it why are people so loud! I just want to sleep damn it! I collapsed on a bench that was under a tree. 'This bench is so useful…' I thought to myself as I slowly drifted to sleep. Beep, beep, beeeppppp. I muttered a string of curse words as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. 'Incoming call from…" **Her. **I quickly picked up.

Me: "Hello? Is there something that you need that you would call me so late…" It was late where they were.

Female voice: "Yes, I just wanted to tell you that… Jun's health isn't doing too well..."

Me: "WHAT?! Really?! Is he okay?! What happened?"

Female voice: "Calm down, he just got hit with another flu and high fever. If this keeps up… You know you have to come back right..?"

Me: "I know… But Mom…. You and Dad promised I'd have to go back when I turn 18!"

Mom: "Yes I know. And we are trying our best to keep it, just please pray for your brother okay? I have to go now sweetheart, take care." And with that she hung up…

***Back to the host club we go!* **

I walked back to the host club and saw that all the guest were gone, it was just us in the room. Hatsumi ran up to me and hugged my torso like Honey does, "Hey there Mamo-chan, where were you?" I hugged her back and put her down, "I was going to take a nap outside but then I realized… it was too hot..." I said a bit sad. "Anyways, what happened when I was gone? Where did Honey and Mori go?"

They explained what happened when I looked shocked, "I CAN'T EAT SWEETS HERE?! THAT'S ALL I EAT HERE!" I was freaking out. I need my daily dose of sugar. Haruhi tried to calm me down, "Mamoru, if it makes you feel better I can make you sweets at home okay? This is for Honey's sake alright?" I grumbled and nodded.

Akio looked at me worried and mouthed, 'Why are you sad? Did they call you?' I nodded and I mouthed, 'I… might be leaving soon…' He nodded back and everyone looked at us confused. Thank god they can't read lips.

Everyone got their stuff and left. _How am I going to tell everyone I might be leaving soon…? Or that I am leaving at all..?_

**(A/N: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER! :D I worked hard on it _ I actually considered give up on this fanfic but then I was like, "nah man I have to continue this for my readers!" SO I got my motivation back! Anyways thank you for reading! comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do! xD) **


	20. Ch: 18 Three Bitter Days Part 2

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! Anyways, here is the beautiful part 2! not really but yeah... Also read my other fanfic story! ANYWHO, ENJOY BEAUTIFULS) **

***POV: Mamoru* **

I woke up extra early just to pick up Haruhi and Hatsumi. I also told them not to make lunch because I made it! I love cooking and food so it really does go hand in hand.

I knocked on Hatsumi's door first and I heard, "I'm coming! Give me a sec!" As she said, seconds later she flew the door open panting. Her hair was up in pig tails, she wore some nerd glasses, and her version of the girl's uniform. I patted her head, "You look adorable, now let's go bother Haruhi." She sweatdropped, "I love how you say 'bother' instead of 'go see' Haruhi….." I gave her a cheeky smile as I walked to Haruhi's apartment door.

I knocked on it once and she opened the door, "You guys take too long…." Aww she was waiting for me how cute! I playfully pouted. "Aw Haruhi, not everyone is an early bird like you are!" I pinched her cheeks as she pouted too. "Anyways, let's goooo!" Hatsumi shouted as she dragged both of us to the limo. Girl got some strong grip!

We were talking all the way there which was like a good 10 minutes due to traffic. "Haruhi! We should do a girls sleep over!" Hatsumi suggested quite loudly may I add. Haruhi looked at her with a 'huhhhhh?' face. I put my arm on her shoulders, "Yeah, why not! Just us girls, none of those crazy monkeys." Heh, monkeys. She looked at me and sighed, "Only…." I laughed, "Yes, you can go in the tubes." She smiled brightly and nodded her head.

We arrived at school 20 minutes earlier then usually. When we stepped out it was like we were celebrities as the girls were fangirling over Haruhi and I and the boys we fanboying of Hatsumi. I sweatdropped, "Why are they all worked up, we just arrived together?" I questioned as Haruhi just shrugged and Hatsumi was waving and smiling at the boys.

We were walking through the hallways until some girl stopped us, "Mamoru-sensei, good morning! I made cookies for you and I was wondering if you wanted some?" I frowned, damn it, I can't have any because of Honey…. "I'm sorry I can't have any because of the rule us Host Club members have to follow until Honey is okay." I leaned in a bit close to her face as she blushed 20 shades of red. "But maybe afterwards, I would have some if you feed me." She nodded like crazy, bowed and ran towards her friends. Haruhi just sweatdropped and Hatsumi giggled, "Mamo-chan, you are such a flirt." I just smiled and she smiled back.

When we walked in the twins greeted us, "Morning Mamoru-sensei, Haruhi, and Hatsumi." They greeted quite creepily, may I add. We greeted back and the whole time before school started we just sat around my desk and talked.

I was walking with Haruhi, the twins and Hatsumi when I noticed Mori and Honey. I stopped and looked from the corner as everyone else looked confuse but did the same.

I heard Mori say, "Mitsukuni, the bag."

Honey looked like a poor injured bunny with that cloth around his head, "I can carry it myself, Takashi."

Mori replied, "That's not the point." Mori grabbed the bag and tipped it over. A mountain of candy came out of the bag and Honey pouted and replies, "I was only looking at it….." Mori replied coldly, "If you were only looking at it then here." Mori handed him a pamphlet with cakes and other sweets, "I will keep the real stuff." And with that he left a pouting Honey in the hall.

***Timeskip: After School At the Host Club* **

I was running a little late because I was so into doing my paperwork. I walked in and I collapsed onto random cough not really caring for anyone else. As I tried to take a nap, Honey senpai came up to me. "Mamo-sensei?" I looked at him and gave him a random grunt as a response. "Am I a bad boy? Why did God punish me?" He was crying and he knows I can't deal with crying children. "Did I….. Do something to make God angry at me?" The Host Club were behind him from a distance shaking their heads mouthing, "Don't give in! He only has a day left!" I sighed, "Honey, do you want to get better and eat sweets?" He nodded his head with tears in his eyes. I patted his head and smiled at him, "You only have one day left you know? If you be a good boy and not eat sweets, I will make you 3 of your favorite cake flavors alright?" His face brightened up and he nodded his head vigorously. "Yay! I love you so much Mamo-sensei!" He tackled me into a hug as I hugged him back, "I love you too Honey." The girls were fangirling at this as I sweatdropped.

After Honey left Akio tackled me into a hug too. "Mamorruuu! I missed you! I haven't seen you all daaayyy!" I hugged him back as the girls were screaming, "YAAAOIII!" I laughed, "I missed you too now get off me. I'm tired so become my pillow." After I said that I heard, "MAMORU-SENSEI, WE WANT TO BE YOUR PILLOW TOO!" or "OH MY GAWD YAOIII!" This time I was cuddling with Akio on the couch as the girls were staring at us. He was playing with my hair and I was out like a light.

***Another Timeskip: After school at the host club the next day* **

I was sitting on the couch watching an angry looking Honey pace back and forth. Hikaru spoke up, "Shouldn't we do something about him? He's scaring me…" Kaoru commented afterwards, "I never thought I would live to witness the dark mode with my own eyes. Someone call Renge, maybe she'll be happy…." Hikaru shouted, "Oh no! The cupboard!" Honey was reaching into it trying to grab anything. Kyouya then replied, "Don't worry, It was emptied out this morning." He was smiling so happily…. Hatsumi sweatdropped at Kyouya, "It's kind of scary seeing the shadow king so happy…"

Honey looked inside to find Kuma-chan… The poor unfortunate bear… He grabbed Kuma-chan by the arm and dramatically slammed it onto the floor. Tamaki screeched, "WHY DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT TO MY BEAR?!" I looked at him weird. Am I missing something? I don't recall him ever doing this before….

After Honey collapsed to the floor. Poor child had enough of being sugar deprived… Tamaki was poking at him and asking if he was okay but instead he just bit Tamaki's arm. Tamaki was freaking out with an angry Honey attached to him. Mori walked up to him, "Mitsukuni stop, it's disgraceful." Honey let go of Tamaki as he cried of relief. "Takashi…. YOU IDIOT!" Honey senpai grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder and he flew onto his ass near the wall. "YOU BIG MEANIE! ONLY A LITTLE ISN'T GOING TO HURT! I HATE YOU!" and with that Honey ran out of the room while Tamaki went after him. Mori was stunned on the ground and he tried to get up only to fall back down again.

The twins were talking about something until Haruhi goes, "What happens if he did it on purpose….?" Hatsumi replied, "Yeah, Haruhi is right. Mori-senpai is too kind to do stuff this mean, mostly to Honey-senpai…"I nodded, "There's always a reason behind people's actions mostly when it's someone as quiet as Mori. There is always a reason and a purpose to things. I'm sure it has to do something with Honey if he is doing this on purpose." He nodded, "It's my fault that… Mitsukuni got his cavity… Because I didn't make him brush his teeth after eating sweets… twice…."

Hikaru sweatdropped, "You know Mori-senpai, that isn't your fault at all…" Kaoru nodded as Mori replied, "What happens if he gets false teeth… It would be all my fault." The twins spoke together, "It's not your responsibility…" I facepalmed and Honey came in crying and hugged him, "I'm sorry Takashi! From now on I won't forget to brush my teeth ever again!" Akio came next to me and put his shoulder on my head, "I am sugar deprived, I want sugar…." I awkwardly patted his head, "How about I bake you all some sweets? Would that be good?" He nodded with an adorable smile. Honey heard this and came running to me, "I want sweets too Mamo-sensei!" He jumped into my arms hugging me. "Cake, cake, cake! You promise me cake!" I laughed, "Yes, yes I know!"

After that incident I made some cake, but Honey wanted more so he bought so much cake. Kyouya was in the corner of the room sulking on the table with bills in his hands. Poor guy was so happy that he didn't have to waste money on cake… He really is the reason the Host Club hasn't gone bankrupt…

**(A/N: BOOM BAM! DONE! Thank you for reading this chapter! Yes, I am crazy but my craziness is what helps me write :D Also I think I should have said this before but if my grammar is weird... I am sorry I don't sleep as much so sometimes it seems I am on some serious crack! Anyways I hope you like this chapter! Comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do!) **


	21. Ch: 19 Relaxing in Karuizawa!

**A/N: I am sorry guys that I took a while to update! I have been having extreme writers block BUT I am back and READY to go! :D I hope you all enjoy this story! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! AND FOR TAKING AWAY THE HARUHIXHIKARU AND REPLACING IT WITH HATSUMIXHIKARU! _**

**Hikaru: Hurry up and get on with the disclaimers!**

**Me: FINE GOSH... you bossy ass mother fucker :P anyways I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! ENJOY BEAUTIFULS! 3**

***POV: Mamoru***

It's been a while since I have been in the host club, going to Ouran and now its summer time! Ah, beautiful summer time, no host club, no screaming girls, no teaching, and no stress. It's perfect.

I am in Karuizawa with Haruhi and Hatsumi at Misuzu's pension, who is Haruhi's dad's friend/co-worker from the gay bar.

It was beautiful and cool for a summer day. I was wearing a waiter outfit with my glasses on, Hatsumi wore a maid outfit, and Haruhi just wore a pink shirt with some pants on and an apron over it.

I looked at Misuzu, "Why do Hatsumi and I have to wear these and Haruhi is in that outfit…?" I deadpanned at my unfortunate state. He gave me a thumbs up, "Because, I wanted one of you to dress up as a guy so we can attract some females see!" When I looked around all the girls were practically drooling over me and he continued, "And Hatsumi will attract the male population! Making me have success in my business! And!" He pulled Haruhi into a hug, "This is the most girlish clothing I could get her into!" I sweatdropped….. Damn you Haruhi!

I was serving customers with Hatsumi until 5 minutes later the Host Club walks in with Haruhi who had a pissed off face. I stared at them, "What the hell are you guys doing here anyways…?" Akio, the twins, Tamaki, and Honey shouted, "MAMORU/MAMO-SENSEI!" and tackled me into a hug as the girls squealed as hearts flew everywhere.

Akio nuzzled his cheek on mine, "I missed you so much! You left me with those idiots!" I laughed, "I think you have become one of them." He looked shocked, let go to sit down and sulk. Tamaki was shouting, "When I called you didn't pick up and then when I checked your house after I checked Haruhi's and Hatsumi's house you guys weren't there!" He was freaking out basically, "I WAS SO WORRIED MY DAUGHTERS GOT KIDNAPPED!" I looked at Kyouya, "You knew we were here, I told you, why didn't you tell these idiots?" He looked at me and smirked, "They didn't give me a chance to talk."

The twins and Tamaki we yelling at Kyouya as Haruhi and I just sweatdropped. Well there goes a relaxing summer…. Suddenly someone opened the door. He was panting and pulled back on his hair, "Damn it, I finally made it. Stupid traffic. Anyways," The person that just came in was Michael who yanked at Tamaki's shirt, "Why the hell did you make me come here?! I was in the middle of something!" Tamaki was nervously laughing, "Because if you aren't here then it's not a family vacation, right brother?!" Michael looked at him confused, "Brother? What the heck are you talking about?"

I walked over to Michael and put my arm around his shoulder, "Don't ask, he thinks we are all one big family. Just go with it, that's what I do." He slowly nodded his head. Misuzu ran up to Michael and grabbed his hands and held it close to his face, "Oh my gawd, you are so handsome! Are you perhaps single by any chance?" I started to laugh as he just glared at me. He was trying to tell Misuzu that he was straight. I wonder why gay people like him and not Tamaki…?

As we all talked Tamaki started to yell about club unity or something like that and I just continued to serve the customers, "Hello Maladies, what would you all like?" They were blushing like crazy as one of them said, "C-c-can I ha-a-ave the M-m-misuzu's special?" The other 2 girls nodded wanting the same things. "Of course, Maladies." They were squealing as I sweatdropped. This is not a butler/maid café I hope Misuzu knows this…

Hatsumi walked up to me, "You know, Mamoru, you can take a break. I can take it over from here." I looked at her, "Nah, its fine, don't worry about me. Plus, we have a full house, and I don't think you would want to do this on your own." She nodded and we continued to serve customers. I could see Hikaru look at Hatsumi from time to time. Aw, he thinks she looks cute in that maid outfit.

After a while the male members of the Host Club, besides Kyouya, Akio, and Michael, were all doing this 'refreshing' contest or something like that. I was a bit pissed at this contest because Tamaki completely ruined this fence and in the end I had to fix it….

***Mini Timeskip* **

I was coming back from taking out the trash to see Kaoru standing on the porch against the railings. I walked up to him and poked at the serious face he was making, "Hey there Kaoru, why are you looking off into the distance with a serious face?"

He looked at me a bit confused and then smiled, "Hey, I'm just thinking a bit. That's all…" I nodded. We were talking for a bit. Haruhi came and then started we started to talk about a serious subject until I heard from above, "KYAH watch out!" I looked up and saw the window slowly falling… Why? I just did. I pushed Haruhi out of the way and Kaoru tackled me into a hug. We fell to the floor with him hovering over me and the glass shattering in between Haruhi and us.

Kaoru looked up at the girl who was shocked at what happened and gave a thumbs up, "We're okay! Don't worry!" I started to laugh a bit and he looked at me a bit shocked, "Sorry, sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be laughing right now!" I don't know why I was laughing, I just was.

Hikaru came running saying, "Kaoru!? What happened?! Are you okay?!" Kaoru had a cut on his cheek. They did their brotherly love thing and Misuzu announced them as winners. You can hear Tamaki stop playing with a pound onto the unfortunate piano…. He is probably in complete shock. Poor guy. I slowly got up and helped Haruhi up, "Are you okay? I'm really sorry I pushed…." She looked at me and smiled, "No, you saved me from dying, thank you…" We hugged and the girls were fangirling… Where did they come from…?

In the end, Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey, and Mori stayed at Honey's villa and Akio and Michael did a little sleep over in my room! I looked at them as they had blankets and pillows all over the floor, "Why in my room….?" The looked at me and smiled, "Because, it will be like old times! And I don't want to use my parents' villa." Akio answered as I just sweatdropped. "Okay then…. SLEEP OVER TIME! I will go get the movies." I dashed for my bag as Akio turned on the TV.

We passed out by the 4th movie we watched. I was laying on the floor with these idiots and I woke up with them hugging at my waist. I deadpanned, 'I have to pee damn it!' I struggled to get out of their grip and then tripped over a pillow…..

I laid on the floor as I heard a huge 'THUMP' I looked up and questioned myself, "What the fuck was that….?" I shrugged and crawled towards the bathroom.

I was working in my waiter's outfit when I hear the twins coming down the stairs and Hikaru goes, "I didn't mean to kick you out of the bed! I didn't even realize it!" Kaoru starts to fake cry, "That floor was so hard… and cold…" Hikaru annoyed said, "I said I was sorry!" I laughed and they looked at me, "So that's what that noise was. You hit the floor hard!"

They sat down at a table and Akio and Michael came down the stairs. Michael looked a bit mad, "Don't talk to me, you kicked me in the stomach and when I woke up, your foot was in my face…" Akio was whining behind him, "I said I was sorry! I didn't mean too, I swear!" I sweatdropped, 'Aren't people waking up on the wrong side of the bed today…."

Haruhi was taking the twins' order and she sweatdropped on what they wanted, "That's not on the menu…." I looked at her, "Give them the menu then!" She glared at me as I laughed. Tamaki comes out from the kitchen and starts to lecture them about the specials of Karuizawa. He then brings out a thick handbook and he handed me one too…

I looked inside and read out loud. "All my little girls have to wear cute dresses in my presence…." I looked at him with a 'what the fuck' face and I go, "Sorry to disappoint you but my job is as a waiter…" He pouted at me saying, "But Daddy wants to see all his little girls adorable!"

Hikaru said after me, "What's with rule number 5?!" Kaoru said after him, "Are Kyouya and Honey going to be following this rule?" Hatsumi pops her head from behind Hikaru, "Waking up at 6am…. Yeah, hell no." He slightly blushed as Kaoru and I grinned at him.

Tamaki thought about Kyouya and Honey after attempting to wake them up one time. He stood there crying, no, bawling at remembering this…. Tragic event that happened to him… Hikaru and Kaoru sweatdropped, "Um, Milord, sorry we won't question you anymore…" Hatsumi giggled and started to poke the distressed Tamaki.

Suddenly someone opened the door saying, "Delivery from Arai Grocery!" Misuzu replied, "Hello! 3 thank you so much! OH! Are you a high school student?!"

The boy answered back, "Yeah! I'm from Tokyo. I came to work at my uncle's shop for the summer!" Misuzu was fanboying, "HOW REFRESHING!" And motioned Haruhi to come, "Haruhi, will you put these in the fridge for me?" She came by and said, "Sure."

He gave the box to her and goes, "Haruhi…? FUJIOKA?!" She looked at him and he lifted up his cap, "Arai-kun?!" I walked over to her grabbing the box, "Oh, Arai, long time no talk." He looked at me in shock, "Mamoru! You are here too!" Hatsumi comes from behind me, "Hey Arai-chan! I'm here too!" He looked at Hatsumi blushing, "Hatsumi! Good to see you, so this is where you went when you said you couldn't work at the restaurant during the summer." She nodded and everyone else looked at us confused.

Honey, Mori, and Kyouya came at one point in time and we were sitting around the table listening to some stories of Haruhi in middle school. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting at a table far away and ohhh, look at Hikaru's jealous face!

From time to time I could see Arai blush at Hatsumi. Oh, these two have some history! As we were talking Hikaru announces rudely, "Why is he trying to act all refreshing, we obviously ended that contest a long time ago." Haruhi and Hatsumi glared at Hikaru as I just shrugged. I don't know what got shoved up Hikaru's ass but he goes, "He needs to stop flirty, it's sad because it's obvious he likes Hatsumi." Haruhi stands up angrily, "Hikaru! That's enough!"

Arai starts to nervously laugh, "It's fine Haruhi, actually I did have a crush on Hatsumi." Everyone looked at him in shock besides Hatsumi and I. Kyouya questioned Haruhi, "Why are you shocked? Aren't you his friend?" She looked a bit embarrassed, "No one told me…"

Arai starts to tell his story about Hatsumi, "Hatsumi and I work at the same restaurant. That's how we became friends. I couldn't help but notice the way she smiled at everyone even if she seemed to be having a bad day. The way she looks at people in the eyes while talking to someone, or the kindness she shows to everyone. She's always smiling, laughing and enjoying life like there is no care in the world." He was smiling as she smiled at the comment. "I actually asked her out a couple of months ago… but she said no. It's fine though, I got over it."

"Arai-chan, I'm sorry…" Arai was joking around pretending to freak out a bit, "Are you trying to reject me again?!" Tamaki started to freak out about his kindness towards his 'little girl' already accepting him.

They were talking about adventures of the 'commoner life' when Tamaki shouts over to the twins, "Hikaru, Kaoru, come over and listen to some stories with us!" Kaoru suggested to go over but Hikaru goes, "No thanks! Not interested. It's dumb anyways. I don't get it. Why do all these old stories excite you so much?" Arai looked pretty shocked and Haruhi did too. "Besides, can't that guy tell that we don't care about him at all? Hatsumi's heart has no room…" He was about to finish his sentence when Hatsumi walks over to him and slaps him right on the face. "Hikaru that is not something for you to decide." Haruhi then goes after her, "We won't let you insult our friend any further."

He gets up and yells, "Come on… Who cares about other people?! Look, we're the ones who are your friends!" He looked pretty distressed as Hatsumi and Haruhi look at him in shock. He takes a dash for it and Kaoru ran after him yelling his name. Tamaki and I sighed at the same time, "Their world is still… very small…" I looked at him and he looked at me. "Aww, Mamoru, we said something in sync!" he tackled me into a hug as I just sweatdropped, 'way to ruin a moment Tamaki…'

***POV Change: Kaoru* **

I knocked on the door, "Hikaru, I'm coming in." Hikaru was pouting on the bed. "Hey, feeling hot? Got carried away?" Hikaru replied, "Shut up." He looked up at me, "Kaoru, you were annoyed as well." I gave him a cheeky smile, "I have better control over my emotions!" I sat in front of him. "Stupid Hikaru, you flung your feelings at them like a child. It was too much, even for Hatsumi and Haruhi."

He looked a bit distressed, "I couldn't help it. I don't know why, but I got so annoyed." I looked at him and gave him a slight smile, "That guy, Arai—He's leaving. How about we go and apologize, okay?"

***POV: 3****rd**** person* *Meanwhile with the rest***

Everyone was saying goodbye to Arai. Arai got on his bike "Well, goodbye everyone!" Tamaki shouted all sparkle, "See you! Please come visit again!" Tamaki was trying to act like he owned the place… Haruhi spoke up, "Arai, I'm so sorry about—"

Arai chuckled a bit smiling as he scratched the back, "It's okay, I guess I did something wrong…. Not quite sure what I did though…." Hatsumi replied to him, "Arai-chan… you are too nice you know that!" He looked at Haruhi and Hatsumi, "Will you apologize to Hikaru for me…..?

This, so called Hikaru, comes out, "No need to apologize. It was my fault, I'm sorry…" Arai was being the nice guy that we was, "It's okay" While smiling and waving. "Goodbye Haruhi, Hatsumi and Mamoru!" Honey cutely shouts, "Bye-bye!"

Hatsumi and Haruhi went on one side of Kaoru. Haruhi spoke up, "Kaoru…" Hatsumi finished her sentence, "Why are you pretending to me Hika-chan?" Haruhi grabbed his face, "Hey! Where did that cut on your cheek go?!" She wiped his make-up off. Kaoru starts laughing, "Just some quick make-up, OUCH! Hikaru has yet to recover his spirits! –by the way… I have a favor to ask you Hatsumi…"

Hatsumi looked at him confused. But meanwhile… Hikaru is current wrapped in his blankets naked confused about the situation at hand….

***Timeskip: Morning* **

It was early in the morning as Kaoru tries to wake up Hikaru, "Hikaru *coughs* Hikaru, wake up Hikaru." Kaoru was currently coughing as Hikaru starts to freak out, "Kaoru?! Are you okay!?" Kaoru was fake coughing but his brother is a bit of an idiot to realize it…. "I guess I caught a cold when I slept on the floor yesterday *cough cough* Hikaru, can you do a favor for me…?" Hikaru looked at his 'sickly' brother confused.

"Will you go out with Hatsumi today?"

***Timeskip: the dateee***

Hikaru looked at Hatsumi as she looked back at him, "So, how did this happen…?" she replied, "I don't know! Beats me." She smiled at him.

Hatsumi was wearing a really cute dress with her hair in pigtails as Hikaru wore casual clothing.

Behind the scenes the rest of the host club looked from a distance. Haruhi was wearing a waitress outfit, Mamoru was in a cute Sunday dress acting as a couple with Michael who wore a white button up and dress pants, Akio was wearing his casual outfit with a hat and sunglass, Honey wore this little girl dress with Kyouya as his dad who were tourists, Mori and Tamaki wore laborers clothes, and Kaoru dressed as a local boy. Ah, doesn't this make it like a real espionage mission!

Tamaki sweatdropped at Kaoru, "Kaoru, what're you thinking? You even faked an illness…" Kaoru was holding a brush and some kind of make-up utensil, "It's all about growing up, milord. Hehheh."

Hikaru and Hatsumi are on a lovey-dovey date?! Led by Kaoru's mysterious plot, let's find out what happens next chapter! HOHOHO!

**(A/N: I hope you all enjoy this! 3 I worked hard and I am sorry for taking away HaruhixHikaru in the next chapter BUT you will get some HatsumixHikaru action in return _ don't kill me! Anyways thank you for reading! Comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do! ^_^)**


	22. Ch: 20 The Date In Karuizawa!

**A/N: SORRY EVERYONE I TOOK SO LONG T.T so many things are happening and I am just exhausted with life right now! XD well I am back and will update as soon as I can! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Again sorry about taking out the HaruhixHikaru moment! But you will see how Haruhi would be if she wasn't on the date so its a plus! And this chapter is based off the MANGA! ENJOY BEAUTIFULS!**

**Hikaru: Get on with it already! -_-**

**Me: DAMN! AREN'T YOU STILL A PUSHY FUCKER! Anyways! I do not own Ouran and I never will on with the story!**

***POV: Mamoru* **

Tamaki sweatdropped, "What's this for again?"

Kaoru replied with binoculars looking at the couple, "We're going to tail them, of course. Can't you tell, stupid?"

I looked at the two who we were currently stalking, "Kaoru, you cunning, cunning boy." I put my arm around his shoulder, "What's your plan for all of this?"

He looked at me and smiled. Tamaki started to yell, "I'm asking why is Hatsumi on a date with Hikaru!? Why does this have to take place after what happened yesterday?!" I facepalmed. "MY DAUGHTER LOOKS SO ADORABLE!" Haruhi sweatdropped as I deadpanned, 'he is tooooo loud!'

I think Hikaru heard us because he quickly turned our way as we jumped for it. We were hiding behind buildings and everyone was scattered in different places. He looked confused and turned back to Hatsumi.

Kaoru panted, "Look, Milord… I think… It's a good thing for Hikaru to find more people who matter to him." Tamaki's face turned serious. "For a long time, we were concerned only with ourselves. We're exceptionally codependent, and we tend to shut out everyone else. We've never cared how others felt, and that's how we became who we are today. Hikaru is especially immature. He acts out his feelings without restraint." Kaoru looked serious and then went back to joking around, "Milord, you didn't seem to mind it, so I let it be. You take beatings well and have the brain of a turkey…"

Tamaki sweatdropped and posing his hand out like he was stopping someone, "Uh, if you aware of your own shortfalls, can't you be more considerate….?" Haruhi looked at Kaoru, "At least he knows…" Akio nodded, "Yeah, the only one who doesn't notice is Hikaru." Michael chuckled, "Oh, you teenagers are so weird. Hanging with you all makes me feel younger sometimes." I looked at Michael, "You sound like some old wise guy…" He pouted at me as I laughed.

Kaoru then continued his speech about Hikaru and ends it with, "So I think Hikaru has to learn… the basics of personal interaction…" Tamaki looked at him, "Kaoru… You're awesome… When did you grow up to be such a great kid…?" Tamaki put his hand on Kaoru's forehead and also on his own forehead, "Any fever..?" Kaoru just sweatdropped, "Nah!"

Kyouya commented, "In other words, today's date is meant as a trail for Hikaru to learn some compassion." Honey replied, "It's like a fantasy movie!" Kaoru looked over joyed, "That's right! That's why…" His face changed serious, "….I don't want you to interfere! If you do, you're **DEAD**."

We all deadpanned… Tamaki crouches down like Kaoru who is currently looking through his binoculars, "If that's the case, we don't have to follow them, do we?" Kaoru answered, "No… It's more fun this way. And it's not fair if Hikaru is the only one having fun!" Tamaki sweatdropped even more, "Ah… So you're still selfish in that way…"

Tamaki and I looked towards the sky at the same time as I go, "I'm just hoping the sun would stay with us…" We looked at each other and he jumped, then hugged me tightly, "Oh my gosh, we were in sync again!" Haruhi just nodded with us, "Yeah, I hope the weather stays this beautiful for us…"

***POV: Hatsumi* *Meanwhile with the couple…* **

I was sitting on a bench next to Hikaru playing with the ribbon on my dress (It was a pink and white Sunday dress with a ribbon on the top part.) I wonder why Kaoru put me into this get up… I could have just wore regular clothes. And Hikaru's story about Kaoru being sick… Holy crap, they planned this they are probably watching us right now!

I looked around not seeing the host club anywhere and Hikaru questioned me, "Hatsumi, are you okay?" I looked at him, nodded, and went back to looking at my lap… This is so awkward… He looked at me, "Where do you want to go?" I shrugged, "I don't know, it doesn't really matter…" He sighed, "How about this outlet mall?" I looked up at him, "Do you need clothes…?" He obviously had no offence intended, "No, it's not for me. I would never buy clothes around here, but it's perfectly fine for someone like you…" I think he was trying to be considerate but it didn't come out right.

I tried to suggest something but that didn't really work out and he got mad…. "Will you hurry up and pick a place!" I sighed, "Why are you in such a bad mood Hikaru?" He looked even more pissed, "THAT'S BECAUSE..." He paused, "It's nothing…" I just replied with no emotion, "Okay."

***Meanwhile with the others* *POV: Mamoru***

Tamaki looked pissed, "He's such a…. WHAT KIND OF DATE IS THAT?!" Tamaki was making a fuss as Honey went out dressed as an old man, "ICE CREAM! GET YOUR ICE CREAM HERE!" Mori and I dashed quickly as Mori grabbed Honey and I grabbed the cart. I was panting behind the building as the couple looked extremely confused…

I could hear Hikaru, "Didn't that man look a lot like… Honey-senpai..?"

***POV: Hatsumi***

I think Hikaru was talking to me as I was spacing off and I looked to the right. Oh look ice cream…. I slowly walked over to the ice cream place in the middle of Hikaru talking. I LOVE ICE CREAM!

"One Vanilla ice cream please!" I cutely said to the ice cream man as he nodded with a slight blush. He gave me my ice cream as Hikaru came up to me, "Why did you leave all of sudden?!" I looked up at him and smiled holding up my ice cream, "ICE CREAM!"

He looked at me with a frown, "Just don't run off like that again…" I pouted, "At least try some!" I held the ice cream near his mouth as he leaned in to lick it. "If it taste bad you are playing a punishment game." He was this close to licking it but then some random guy that… looks awfully a lot like Tamaki shoved Hikaru away handing me another cone, "What a pretty young lady! No need to share one! I'm not stingy, so here's another one for free!"

I just shrugged, 'yay free ice cream.' Hikaru looked at me and blushed a bit, "it's good…" I nodded and smiled, "Right! It's amazing! I love ice cream!"

***With the rest of them* *POV: Mamoru***

Kaoru was strangling Tamaki, "WHY DID YOU INTERFERE WHEN THINGS WERE GOING SO WELL?!" Tamaki was crying, "I DON'T WANT MY LITTLE GIRL SHARING HER FOOD LIKE A REAL COUPLE! NO INDIRECT KISSES!" The actual clerk looked at us like, 'What the fuck did I just somehow get myself into…"

Hikaru then said as we were hiding in the ice cream booth, "Too bad Kaoru couldn't come…"

Kaoru got all teary eyed and the couple left. Kaoru shouted, "BROTHER! I'M HERE!" Tamaki was trying to hold him back, "Calm down Kaoru! Don't lose it now!" Honey offered him some ice cream, "Kaoru, have some ice cream! It's the same as Hikaru's!"

Like the idiots that we are, we sat around eating ice cream while the clerk just said, "Excuse me…. But will you please leave?" Michael apologized, "Sorry about this but we will pay, we are just exhausted… Trying to make a date go right…" Akio bowed too, "We will give you tips too for letting us stay" He smiled at the clerk as the guy just nodded and continued to the customers.

I sighed, "This ice cream sure is amazing…." Haruhi nodded, "You got that right. I'm just glad I don't have to pay for it." I sweatdropped, 'why are you so cheap…?'

***Back to that couple* *POV: Hikaru* **

I finished eating my ice cream, it was pretty good. "So, Hatsumi…. What's next?" I questioned Hatsumi to find her eating some sweats at a shop.

She was eating a cookie when the lady asked, "How is the cookie?"

I dashed up to her, "Hatsumi! What is this? An all-you-can-eat tour?!" She looked at me unfazed, "It's a cookie with strawberry cream on top. It's amazing." I was getting a bit irritated, "Who cares about a stupid cookie!" She just handed it to me, "Here." I just looked at it… and I ate the cookie…. "It's…. good..."

"I'll buy 2 bags please!" Hatsumi smiled holding a cookie in her hands. The lady looked happy, "Great! Thank you very much!"

I sweatdropped, "Shouldn't you get something that would last? You know with summer and all…?" She replied back smiling at me, "They're for Kaoru. Because we can't bring him ice cream." She giggled a bit.

I was surprised to be honest… Were my emotions really that noticeable? "How did you know…. I was worrying about Kaoru…" She looked at me, "Jeee take a wild guess!" And giggled, "Hikaru, we've still got the whole summer so let's go out another day? Today we can go look for stuff for Kaoru okay?"

I couldn't help but smile at her, "Sure."

We were walking around shopping when I came across this weird dog toy. It was a ball with a tail on it, "What is this toy? It's so gross!" I couldn't stop laughing at it. Hatsumi giggled at me, "It it's gross then why are you laughing?"

***Back with the Host Club* *POV: Mamoru***

Kaoru looked surprised, "I guess… while we weren't looking, it worked out fine." Kyouya commented, "I'm not positive that Hikaru is actually escorting her…" Honey looked self-satisfied, "Ice cream is relaxing and clears the air!"

I suggested, "Let's go home. It would ruin it if they discovered is now…" Kaoru deadpanned at Tamaki, "And there's also that guy, who shouldn't be here any longer. He's pretty sick…" Tamaki was crying at the corner of the building staring at the happy couple, "Hatsumi, my little daughter is being corrupted by him…" We just sweatdropped… and then dragged him to Misuzu's pension…

***To the couple* *POV: Hatsumi* **

I looked up towards the sky, "Wow, it really looked like it's going to rain." Hikaru looked up too, "Want to go home now? I'll fetch a taxi… Kaoru won't be upset even if we head back now…" I nodded and heard, "Hatsumi?!" Hikaru looked… a bit pissed…

"Is that you Hatsumi?! What're you doing?" I looked at him and smiled, "Hey Arai-chan! What's up?" We started having a conversion about going back until Hikaru goes, "Don't bother. We'll get a Taxi. We don't need your—"Arai was being the nice guy that he is, "Don't waste your money on a Taxi! Besides, it'll be faster this way!"

I looked towards the side… that man… he looks… that's... No… that can't be him! I looked at Hikaru, "Hikaru, shall we accept? I'd rather get back sooner… like now…" He said coldly, "Why don't you go with him then?" I stared at him, "Hikaru…?"

He started to yell, "GO AHEAD AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! HAVE A CHAT ABOUT THE PAST!" He dashed off leaving me I looked at Arai, "I'm sorry Arai-chan, I'm going to go after him, and excuse me, thank you for your offer." I ran after Hikaru as I heard Arai-chan shout, "No problem!"

I ran in the direction he ran in. I have no idea where I was going but I wanted to get as far away as I could from that man and to Hikaru…

***POV: Mamoru***

I was pacing around the pension while Haruhi was sitting with Tamaki listening to my headphones. She was playing a game on my laptop as I was becoming more and more worried. Honey was looking out the window with Kaoru and Kyouya talking about how crazy the weather is and if they are in a taxi.

I looked at the time, 'they should be here by now…' I was walking even faster looking extremely mad…

Kyouya looked at me, "Mizuki, are you okay?" I looked at him pissed as hell, "Do I look okay to you?! I'm freakin out and I'm worried because Hatsumi is not here!" Akio tried to calm me down, "Mizuki calm down, and she's probably with Hikaru now seeking shelter!" I glared at Akio as he cringed, "DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! You never tell a girl to calm down unless you want to be in your death bed!"

Michael was trying to do the same, "Whoa, whoa, Mizuki I know you are worried but you need to worry about your health now. You know you shouldn't be angry like this, you don't want that to happen right now, right?" I looked down and shook my head. I looked at my phone and tried to call Hatsumi… no answer… So I called Hikaru and he picked up.

Hikaru: "Hey Mamoru-sensei, can you tell the guys to come pick me up? I got into a fight with Hatsumi."

Me: "Where is she?!"

Hikaru: "Huh? She's probably with Arai right now.

Misuzu hung up on the phone, "Mamoru, Arai-kun just told me that Hatsumi ran after Hikaru."

Me: "YOU BASTARD! GO FIND HER RIGHT NOW!"

Hikaru: "What? Why?"

Me: "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HATSUMI LIKE THAT! I KNOW YOU ARE AN IMMATURE BRAT BUT THINK ABOUT OTHERS! HATSUMI HAS WEAK HEALTH AND IF SHE RUNS TO MUCH SHE CAN'T FREAKING BREATHE! AND IF SHE IS RUNNING AND OVERWELMED SHE COULD HAVE A STROKE! I WANT YOU TO GO BACK AND FUCKING FIND HER NOW!"

I panted after yelling that in one breathe and crouched onto the floor with my face in hands, "Damn it, Hatsumi… please be safe…" Everyone was around me as Kyouya goes, "What are you talking about? She doesn't have any illnesses from what I have seen in her files…" I sat on the floor, "Well no duh, I pretty much made up almost everything in her file…" He looked at me shock as Michael goes, "Yeah, this is the first I heard of this too…" I looked at him, "Well yeah, I met her in America before I met you."

Haruhi shouted all of a sudden, "THESE HEADPHONES WORK! I CAN'T HERE THE THUNDER!" Everyone looked at her and sweatdropped. I giggled and walked up to her to pat her head. I took her laptop and went on the notes writing, 'I'm glad you like them, would you like me to get you some headphones and an Ipod for your birthday?' I turned it back to her as she smiled and nodded, "YEAH, THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" I laughed at her and smiled as she smiled back. Thanks Haruhi for cheering me up a bit…

But damn it Hikaru, when I see you… I am going to make your life a living hell for a while…

***POV: Hatsumi***

I have no idea how long I have been running for but he is after me. He saw me and now he is after me! I need a place to hide for a while…

As I was running, I could feel my lungs slowly drying up, "Damn it, and please just for a bit more…" I found a church in the middle of nowhere, 'he would never come here…'

I hid under the alter table trying not to make a sound. Please, please do not come here…

***POV: Hikaru* **

How the hell was I supposed to know?! She is always so hyper, outgoing, and energetic. She is always smiling and never shown any signs of worry…

"How was I supposed to know she was seriously ill?!" I shouted out at nothing in particular. I retraced my steps going from shop to shop, window to window, and asking people if they have seen her but no one has…

I called Kaoru.

Me: "Kaoru! I can't find her anywhere and I'm almost all the way back!"

Kaoru: "She followed you so just keep looking! You are bound to run into her!"

I hung up and found a church… it was slightly opened and water was on the ground… I went inside and questioned at no one hoping she was there, "Hatsumi? You in here?" I heard the sound of someone moving something, "Hatsumi…?"

**Nothing can be communicated without words. But if you really care about someone…. Even the smallest details are important to notice.** "Hatsumi…" She was under the alter table looking at me with terror in her eyes… it wasn't sadness but pure terror as if she thought I was going to murder her…

"Hikaru…. Thank goodness… I thought you were…" She zoned off a bit… I came closer to her but she just backed up still scared… "You…." I took the sheet off the alter table and wrapped it around her and sat next to her, bringing her into a hug. She looked at me shocked and a bit stiff but relaxed seconds after.

"Hatsumi… I'm sorry…" She just smiled at me and leaned in closer, "It's okay Hikaru, thank you… for coming back for me…" She fell asleep on my shoulder and I put my head on her shoulder falling asleep too.

***POV: Mamoru* **

After the rain stopped, Hikaru texted me their location and we all ran for the church.

I quickly opened the doors and ran towards the alter to find her sleeping a Hikaru looked at me…. He is so lucky that she is okay…

I picked up Hatsumi and carried her piggy back style. She just snuggled into my neck as I smiled in relief. Kaoru helped up his brother and we all apologized to the priest who just laughed at our explanation, "Oh, it's perfectly fine! As long as you kids are okay, that's all that matter right?" We all nodded at the jolly old priest.

Afterwards we headed for the pension.

I was leaning against the railing of the second floor to the pension with Michael, Kaoru, and Kyouya. I smiled, "Look at these idiots." They were holding watermelons and shouted some nonsense about destroying it.

Michael chuckled a bit, "No kidding. They are all so young, it makes me jealous." As I just looked at him like, 'you old man!'

Kyouya looked at Kaoru, "Don't you think that this incident has made Hikaru fall in love?"

Kaoru laughed, "Nope, Hikaru is too much of an idiot right now to realize his feelings for her." I looked at Kaoru and smiled, "Hey Kaoru, sorry for yelling at your twin like that." He shook his head chuckling, "Nah, its fine, he deserved it though."

We all stood there until Tamaki shouted at us, "Come on you guys! We are going to be smashing the watermelon! It's a commoner's game!"

I looked at the 3 and they smiled at me and I looked at everyone down stairs, "Alright, alright, we're going!"

_**Wasn't this summer exciting-ish? We still have a week left… I wonder what could possibly happen.  
**_

**(A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry again about not updating in awhile! _ Also please read my other Ouran Fanfic :) Well, comment, favorite, follow, you guys know what to do! 3)**


	23. Ch: 21 What's Going on!

**A/N: I AM SOO SORRY EVERYONE T_T Life has been smacking me around and I just feel as though my world is crumbling... BUT to make it up to you all I will update another chapter! _ please forgive me! **

**Hatsumi: Aww its okay Author-chan, just say the disclaimers so your readers can get started!**

**Me: Hai haiiiii! I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! So enjoy the 2 updates everyone! :D **

***POV: Hatsumi***

It was still summer break and I woke up because of a nightmare. I looked at the time: 2AM. I had cold sweat and had a loss of breathe. That dream, I get it every single day and I always wake up at this time. I rolled over trying to fall back asleep when I hear a knock at my door. 'Okay… no one would be up now…' I thought to myself as I grabbed my metal baseball bat and stayed still.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* 'that persistent bastard!' I rolled out of bed and quietly walked to the front door with my bat in my hands. I peeped through the hole to see a man tapping his foot waiting for the door to be opened. "Who is it…?" I quietly questioned. The man stopped tapping his foot and lifted his head. 'OH FUCK NO, OH FUCK NO!' He started to chuckle, "I finally found you Hatsumi, if you don't open up, I will open the door for you."

'SHIT!' I dashed towards my room and grabbed my pocket knife and shot gun. The man shouted, "YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO OPEN THE DOOR, HATSUMI." SHIT I WISH MY ROOM HAD A WINDOW. The only window I had in my apartment was the one near the door… And I can't go through that one damn it.

"10 SECONDS ARE UP!" and with that he kicked the door open as I had my gun in one pocket and a knife in the other. I held my baseball bat and it seemed he was prepared too. "Let's start off where I left off Hatsumi." I didn't show any emotion, "I am not going back with you… Dad…" He looked enraged and launched at me yelling, "I never gave you an option did I?!"

***Timeskip: 6am* **

I collapsed to the floor as he finally left. He beat me… again… now I don't know where to run… He knows where I live… I reloaded my gun and cleaned the blood off the floor. He isn't human, how can you not die of blood loss when being shot in the leg twice and stabbed in the stomach….? I need to run, and I need to find a place for a while. I can't come back here, can I….?

I cleaned and patched up my wounds. He broke one of my rib bones, stabbed me on the side, and I was bruised everywhere else. I tried to stand my ground but he got stronger… I thought I was finally free of him, I thought he would never find me… but…. I guess I was wrong…

I crawled over to my phone. I need to call Mamo-chan, she can help me and I dialed for Mamo-chan… 'Pick up, pick up…. Please…' I thought to myself as I was waiting for her to pick up.

Mamo-chan: "Hello? Hatsumi? What's wrong? Why are you calling me… so early in the morning….? *Yawns*"

Me: "Mamo-chan… He… found me…. He knows where I live…. What do I do…?" I was really close to crying. 'No, suck it up. I promised mom I wouldn't cry….'

I think she rolled off the bed because I heard a loud 'THUMP' sound.

Mamo-chan: "He what?! In japan right now?!"

Me: "Yeah… I saw him while we were in Karuizawa and he saw me. I didn't tell you because I was also looking for Hikaru and it slipped my mind."

Mamo-chan: "Stay right there! I will come and pick you up!" and she hung up.

I laid on the floor of my room staring at the ceiling. He's back… and coming for me… _Maybe to end it once and for all…?_

***POV: Mamoru* **

Its 2 days before summer break and I have to say… It feels really wasted. A couple days ago I ran into Kyouya at this expo and let's just say…. That was really interesting… Mostly when the lady over the intercom said he was a lost little boy pretty much made my whole entire day.

But that is not the issue at hand. Hatsumi is in trouble, I really thought bringing her to a different country would solve everything but, I guess I was wrong…. I put some black basket shorts and a blue hoodie on and ran out the door not even eating breakfast.

I was in the limo feeling extremely agitated and then I yelled at particularly nothing, "Damn it! How the hell did he even afford to get here! He doesn't even have a fucking gosh damn job! FUCK!" My driver looked into the mirror confused and asked, "Milady? Are you okay…?" I nodded muttering curse words and looking out the window.

_I need to end this, I need to put an end to all of this. _

10 minutes later I rolled up right in front of Hatsumi's apartment. I dashed up the stairs and knocked on the door to find that it was broken…. I pushed the door opened and shouted, "Hatsumi? Where are you?"

She yelled from her room, "I'm here! Just lying on the floor!"

I quickly walked into her room to find he bandaged up with her eyes closed gripping onto her gun and pocket knife. Her baseball bat was next to her with a bit of blood on it"Hatsumi…." I bent down and picked her up bridal style, held the bat, and putting the gun and pocket knife into my pocket. "Let's go, you will be living with me alright? I can't risk it anymore." She nodded and fell asleep the moment I started walking.

_I promised your mom I would protect you no matter what, I am all that you have left and there's no way I am going to leave you to die in his hands. The promises I make, I will keep them all and fulfill each and every one of them. Even if it kills me. _

When I got to the car, my chauffeur looked at me shocked and opened the door. I placed her down where I usually sat and sat next to her. He closed the door and drove off. "To the hospital please." My chauffeur nodded and headed for the one I usually went to. I started making calls and arrangements to have the apartment cleaned and fixed, and having all of Hatsumi's belongings moved to my house. I also got someone to erase her file almost completely.

I relaxed a bit and then my phone starts to vibrate. 'Damn it what do people want?!' I looked at the caller ID. Tamaki….

Me: "Tamaki, this better be important or I will have your head on my wall with the words, 'The idiot who dared to piss me off' in big bold words above your head."

I heard Tamaki screech and the rest of the host club trying to hold in a laugh.

Kyouya: "Calm down Mamoru-sensei, and Tamaki wanted to know if you, Dr. Pham, and Hatsumi wanted to 'hang out'? Were his exact words."

Me: "No, Hatsumi and I are busy and I am meeting up with Michael later today. Plus he is at work. Sorry guys." Actually we're meeting him now but they don't need to know that…

Twins: "But we wanted to see you guys!"

Honey: "Mamo-sensei! I miss you guys!"

Tamaki: "WHY CAN'T I SEE MY DAUGHTERS?"

Haruhi: "Tamaki-senpai, there is no need to yell…"

Akio: "Don't leave me with these idiots!"

They started fighting over Akio's comment as I sweatdropped. Loud ass people and I lowered down the volume…

Me: "Just shut up! All of you! Anyways, I am busy, don't look for me, and don't come to my house or Hatsumi's because we won't be there, so bye!"

I hung up on them and sighed. I arrived at the hospital carrying Hatsumi as the nurses and doctors looked at me shocked and confused. I asked one of the nurses, "Excuse me? Can you take me to where Dr. Pham is?" She nodded and started walking. I followed her to his office and she left.

"Oh, Mamoru what's wrong….?" He looked up at me to see Hatsumi heavily injured. "What the—what's going on? What happened?!" I placed her down on the hospital bed he had in his office. I sighed, "I will explain later just check to see if she is okay… please…" He nodded and did his check up on her and cleaned her wounds.

***Meanwhile with the Host Club in Tamaki's Limo* *POV: Haruhi* **

Tamaki-senpai looked at his phone saying, "I feel like there are still things being left untold…" I looked down, even I don't know what the story is with Hatsumi and Mamoru….

Kyouya-senpai questioned me, "Do you know what could possibly be happening with those two?" I shook my head. He looked at Akio and he also shook his head. Honey-senpai was playing with Usa-chan, "I wonder…" We looked at him. "I wonder… what it would take for Mamo-sensei to trust us…"

I looked at him, "I have known Mamoru for a little more than 3 years, it took dad and I forever to get anything out of her… Everything she has told me, which was a lot, is not everything…." They looked at me shocked and Akio nodded, "I have known Mamoru ever since we were kids and I still don't know everything… It's like, she has walls after walls guarding something important. Keeping everyone out."

Hikaru looked down and questioned, "How about Hatsumi? We don't know much about her either right? From what Kaoru told me, Mamoru-sensei made up almost everything in her files right?" Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "That's correct. I noticed, Mamoru-sensei has a lot of power over things. I wonder why…?"

Tamaki-senpai was looking down and suddenly lifted his face, "How about we go to Mamoru-sensei's house!" I replied in protest, "Wait, we can't do that!" He looked at me, "And why not?" "Because she told us not to come to her house or Hatsumi's! If she warned us like that and rushed, it's something serious!" He looked at me, "All the more reason to pay a visit!" I sweatdropped, 'I shouldn't have said anything….'

When we arrived in front of the gate. In the distance there was a mover's truck and people carrying things in. The gatekeepers wouldn't let us in even though they know who we are. One of the gatekeepers said, "Sorry guys, Milady order us not to let any visitors in. No one comes in and no one comes out. Rules of Milady."

We went back into the limo and Tamaki-senpai goes, "Onward to Hatsumi's!" And so we went. We stood in front of the door. I questioned, "Shouldn't we knock already…?" Hikaru nodded and knocked on the door but the lock was broken so it opened.

We went inside to see everything gone and a trail of blood leading into her room. Hikaru was freaking out, "What in the world?! Where is everything? Why is there blood all over the floor?" We spilt up and I walked into her bathroom. Blood… it was everywhere.

I yelled, "Guys! I think you all should see this!" I stood in front of the door shocked. They came in and stopped. Tamaki looked at Kyouya, "Call Mamoru." He nodded. It's serious when Tamaki-senpai drops honorifics…

Kyouya: "Mamoru-sensei, we need to talk…"

Mamoru: "What now? What could possibly be so important?"

Tamaki took the phone out of Kyouya's hands.

Tamaki: "Explain to us please on why Hatsumi's belongings are not in her house and there is blood everywhere."

We heard Mamoru sigh and mutter a bunch of curse words.

Mamoru: "I can't explain it now but just know Hatsumi is safe with me. Even though I told you guys not to go there you go there anyways?"

Hikaru grabbed the phone.

Hikaru: "Of course we would come if you say don't. Mamoru-sensei, we want to know what is going on! What's happening?!"

Mamoru: "Damn it you guys! Fine if you really want to know get your stupid asses to Kyouya-senpai's family hospital in Tokyo. The Shinjuku hospital."

She hung up and we dashed out the door.

***POV: Mamoru* **

I ended the call and sighed. Michael looked at me, "So, the host club is coming, huh? There's no way you can get out of this one." I glared at him as he chuckled. Hatsumi slowly got up and said, "Good morning everyone…" She yawned and I chuckled a bit.

"Rise and shine sleeping head." I ruffled her hair as she smiled at me. "The host club, they are coming here to see you wanting some answers about your apartment. Also there are people coming there in an hour to fix everything up." She nodded and looked at me, "I can tell them what happened?" I nodded, "But first, you will tell me what happened when your dad came." She nodded again and began talking.

_Let's just say, when the host club comes and hears this…. They won't like what they hear._

**(A/N: Sorry things are getting a little crazy! I was watching to much Criminal Minds making this :D heheheh I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^_^ Comment, favorite, follow you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone! :3) **


	24. Ch: 22 A Bit into Hatsumi's Past!

**A/N: Here it is everyone! :D I hope you all like this chapter ^_^ I wanted everyone to know a little more about Hatsumi! I am trying my best to keep updating so wish me luck! **

**Kaoru: Author-chan good job at updating! Now your readers won't get to angry at you! **

**Me: Thanks Kaoru you are too sweet! Anyways, I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! ENJOY BEAUTIFULS! :D**

***POV: Mamoru***

Hatsumi was in Michael's office as I was standing in the lobby of the hospital waiting for them to show up. I waited 5 minutes and Tamaki and the twins came running in leaving the other people confused. I just sighed and waved at them to come.

They ran over to me and Hikaru questioned me, "Where's Hatsumi?! Is she okay?!" I gave him that, 'are you serious look?' I sighed, "Hikaru, do you not trust me for her safety? I am the only person who knows everything about her." I taunted him. He glared at me as I glared back.

Kyouya stopped our glaring contest, "Come on. Let's just go please." I nodded and motioned them to follow me.

I walked ahead of them, "Just so you all know, Hatsumi is heavily injured so you guys will not yell or hug her as she broke a few bones. She is also bruised and hugging will open up some wounds. She will explain what happened, so do not look at me like I murdered her. I brought her here for your information." I was walking backwards as they walked and looked at me in shocked.

I turned back around and opened the door to Michael's office. Michael stood up as Hatsumi was staring out the window. "Hey everyone, I put some chairs around my office, sorry it's kind of small." Kyouya looked around, "I never seen this office here." Michael nodded, "Of course you haven't only your dad knows about me and a few nurses." Kyouya slowly pushed his glasses up and brought out his notebook to write stuff down.

Hatsumi looked at everyone when we all sat down. She smiled at everyone, "Hey guys, glad you all could be here." Hikaru sat on the chair closest to her (aw so cute…) and he looked at her sadly. He probably felt terrible about the bruises on her face…

Tamaki looked at her, "So, Hatsumi-chan, what happened?" She sighed and began to tell them how she got this way….

**(A/N: You guys know what happened and how she got this way moving on!)**

Everyone, but Michael and I, looked at her shock. She looked down, "He is after me… after me…. He is probably trying to end it all…"

Hikaru tried to have his voice lowered, "Who the hell is he?!" She looked at him, "My dad…." I added in, "He is a serial killer wanted in America." Everyone looked at me as Akio asked, "How do you know that he is a serial killer?" I looked down, "I met him a few times and he…." Hatsumi knew what I was talking about and she looked down also. Everyone looked at us back and forth until Kyouya spoke up, "He? What happened?"

I looked at Hatsumi, "Can I tell them?" She nodded and I continued, "He tied up Hatsumi and me one time and made us… witness one of his killings… He knows what Hatsumi looks like but not me, he is after both of us because he wants to get rid of all evidence. I thought bringing Hatsumi here would change everything but I was wrong." I paused and kept talking, "Hatsumi is going to be living with me."

Haruhi looked up at me, "Isn't that what he wants? He wants you together so he can kill you both at the same time…" I chuckled darkly, "I know, I am giving him what he wants, I have 40 foot walls that are impossible to climb, I have my own private army guarding these walls and my house. Only way in is sky diving from above or walking through the gates." If that doesn't stop him I will stop him myself even if it kills me.

Akio shifted a bit in his seat, "But, wouldn't it be safer for you if she lived with one of us?" I shook my head, "No way! It would put you and your families in danger! He is a serial killer who has been killing for more than 20 years and never got caught. Plus in my house there are secrets tubes that only I know the way through. I have everything planned. We are the bait and I'm going to put him in jail once and for all…" I think I looked menacing because everyone cringed as I said that.

Hatsumi looked up, "And I would feel safer with Mamo-chan." Hikaru looked at her, "Why? You don't feel safe with us!?" She shook her head "It's not that, Mamo-chan is like the only family I have left…. She helped me and brought me here. She has protected me all this time and is still doing so. Isn't it natural to feel safer with her?" I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

Hikaru got up suddenly, "Sorry, I need some fresh air…" And he quickly walked out of the room. Kaoru was about to get up too but I motioned him 'no' and I went out.

***POV: Hatsumi* **

After Hika-chan and Mamo-chan walked out, I sighed. Haru-chan looked at me, "Hatsumi… What about your mom?" I looked at her shocked. I have to tell them one way or another right….? I tried to talk but the words would come out. Honey-chan looked at me, "You don't have to say it you know Hatsu-chan…" I shook my head, "Its fine, I trust you guy." I smiled and then continued, "My mom… she was killed by my dad… and she was one of the people Mamo-chan and I witness being killed…"

Everyone looked at me in shock as I go, "Mamo-chan, she, has been through so much, but she always tries to protect others even if it costs her…. her life. So, it takes time to know things about her…"

***Meanwhile with Hikaru* *POV: Mamoru* **

I walked after Hikaru to fine him sitting on a bench outside the hospital. I sat next to him, "Hikaru, there's something I want to ask you?" He looked at me and grumbled a bit, "What is it?" I put my arm around his shoulder, "What do you think of Hatsumi?" He looked at me shocked.

"What I think of her…?" He slowly questioned as I nodded. "Hatsumi…. Every time I see her… I don't know why but whenever she smiles, I smile. Whenever she is sad, I'm sad. I want to protect her but I don't know how. Sometimes I get jealous of you because you guys are so close…" I looked at him and chuckled, "I'm a girl, remember that." He nervously laughed, "Yeah, I know, sometimes I forget that though. You act like a dude all the time."

I sweatdropped, "At least it's believable… But anyways, you know, that feeling you have? That feeling is love." I poked him in the chest, "It's the first part, noticing her and wanting to be with her. Now you have to get to know her, but to do so you have to trust her and accept her faults." He looked at me and nodded. "Also, she is a tough girl who can hold her ground. Yes, she is hyper, outgoing and friendly but there is a side to her only I know. She's been through a lot, more than others, so don't hurt her okay?" He looked at me and starting to fake cry, "You approve?!"

I laughed and ruffled his hair, "OF course I do! Just remember…." I paused, "Break her heart, I'll break your face so you aren't a pretty boy anymore." The last part I said seriously as he looked terrified and nodded. I smiled, "Come on, let's go back. She might get the wrong idea ya know?" I teased the last part as his eyes widen and dashed inside. 'What an idiot…'

I walked inside the office to see him panting and everyone giving us questioning looks. I just shrugged and sat down. Honey came up to me and jumped onto my lap. I questioned him, "What are you doing all of sudden?" He turned towards me with tears in his eyes, "Mamo-sensei…. Don't you trust us?" I stared at him, damn you and those tears… That adorable face…. "Honey, I… it's not that… I don't trust you all… I just… don't want people… to come… into my wall…" I whispered the last part as softly as I could but I think they still heard me… I looked at Hatsumi trying to change the subject, "Hatsumi, how are you feeling? Michael told you how long you were staying the hospital right?"

She nodded, "Yeah for a couple of weeks." She sighed, "I'm sick and tired of staying in hospitals….." She gasped and tried to change the subject, "I mean I hate the smell and how bright it is!" She nervously laughed as I nodded, "Yeah hospitals are a bit irritating in my opinion." Everyone looked at us confused as I tried to play along with her.

I hugged the adorable Honey that was in my lap, "Alright guys, we should let Hatsumi rest okay? We can visit her every day if you guys want." The twins, Honey, and Tamaki cheered. We all walked out of the room waving goodbyes and some of us… Shouted their goodbyes…

_These guys are idiots, but I can't help but love them…_

**(A/N: Did you guys enjoy this chapter!? I did! I went to crazy on the Criminal Minds in my opinion but I am a crazy person! Can't help it :3 Anyways hope you all like this update! ^_^ Comment, favorite, follow, you all know what to do! STAY BEAUTIFUL EVERYONE! :D) **


	25. Ch: 23 Red Headed Apprentice

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry that it takes me forever to update now T_T I'm really sorry and Oh I ALSO apologize in the future that my story does not go in order eheheh... but when I update the next 2 chapters everything after that will be back to normal! AND it will go along with the MANGA! ENJOY BEAUTIFULS**

**Hatsumi: Author-chan you are forgetting something! *giggles***

**Me: OH YEAH! I DO NO OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! MOVING ON! :D **

***POV: Mamoru* **

It's been two weeks and Hatsumi finally came back from the hospital. She got used to living at my house and my staff welcomed her with open arms. Everyone at school though was worried and rumors were everywhere! From getting raped and being pregnant to her parents dying. It was a bunch of crazy ass rumors but when she came back she told everyone that she fell aND broke a rib bone. Which is not technically a lie but not really the truth…

I was sitting in my music history class (which was in Music Room 2) when one of my male students asked, "Hey Mamoru-sensei, can you actually sing?" All the girls started to freak at his statement as one girl yelled, "Can he sing?! His voice is like an angel's! It's LOVELY!" All the girls were fangirling and the guys were just sitting there like (-_-) and the guy who asked looked like this (T.T), "Why did I even ask?!"

I laughed, "Everyone shut up!" They stopped talking and I chuckled, "Alright, since we still have 15 minutes of nothing to do I will sing you all a song and prove to you boys that I can sing! Singing is one of my passions so enjoy!" I grabbed a random guitar that was in the music room and started to sing.

****(Counting Stars by One Republic)****

**_[Chorus:]_**  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

**_[Verse 1]_**  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

**_[Chorus:]_**  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

**_[Verse 2:]_**  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

**_[Chorus:]_**  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Oh, oh, oh.

**_[Bridge 4x:]_**  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

**_[Chorus:]_**  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

**_[Outro 4x:]_**  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

All the girls were fangirling and some have recorded as I sweatdropped. The guys were clapping and I bowed. After that I just talked to my students until the bell rang.

***Timeskip: After school at the host club* **

I was late as usual and I walked into the music room seeing everyone in Bakumatsu period… They were in Samurai outfits with pony tails and carried around Katanas.

Kaoru and Hikaru swiftly moved towards me, "Mamoru-sensei! You are always lateeee! You need to come earlier!" They said it in sync as I sweatdropped, "I am a teacher, and I can come in as late as I want." Kyouya just sighed, "Hurry and get changed already Mamoru-sensei." I pouted, "Hai hai…"

I walked into the changing room throwing on the black and navy blue Samurai outfit. I held the Katana in my hand and walked out refusing to put that ridiculous tail thing on. When I walked out fangirling was everywhere as I sweatdropped… Why me..? Renge walked up to me squealing, "Oh my gosh! Mamoru-sensei you look FABULOUS in that outfit!" She was fangirling with a few of my other customers as I just sighed. I sat next to Mori and we started to talk.

The girls were fantasizing about what characters each of us were as I sweatdropped. I don't even know who I would be…

Hatsumi was surrounded by guys as Hikaru looked so jealous. One of the guy's asked, "Hatsumi, do you have a boyfriend?" she just shook her head. She made a lot of them blush but never really let them touch her.

When I was talking to Mori he suddenly stopped and I looked at him confused. He turned towards the border thingy (I have no idea what it is called…) and was glaring at it intently. I looked at it too and saw an outline of the figure and I looked at him. He nodded and the both of us raised our Katanas and poked right through it.

Everyone was telling us to calm down and that there was no need to kill anyone but Mori just replied, "Look." I finished the sentence, "An intruder." It was a red headed guy who looked completely shocked… Where have I seen this kid before…. OH he is one of my students! Totally knew that… it's uh… Kasanoda… something… something like that!

He looked at Mori and Akio with the most serious face… ever. "Mori-senpai! Akio-senpai! Please let me be your disciple!" Everyone else looked shocked as I sighed. This is going to be a long day…

***POV: 3****rd*******

Kyouya explained to us pretty much his whole life story as Kasanoda just shrugged. He explain why his face is like the way it is…. But it's not really scary… Mamoru thought to herself, "It's not really scary at all actually… I don't get it…"

Kasanoda was sitting on the floor samurai style as everyone crowded around him. Tamaki asked, "Umm… so why exactly does someone as formidable as you want to become Mori-senpai's and Akio disciple….?" He tried to explain, "The Kasanoda's—." Hikaru interrupted, "Eh? Casanoda's?" He was getting irritated, "No, it's the Kasanoda's—." Kaoru cut him off, "Bossanova?" Kasanoda look enraged, "It's KASANODA you dumbasses! Ya gotta deathwish'a somethin'?!" He was glaring at everyone as Mamoru sighed again. She has been sighing a lot lately… She looked over to Hatsumi to see her… taking a nap… Everyone else was just stunned…

Kasanoda was trying to clear up a misunderstanding, "Wait… that's not what I meant… I just…" Mamoru made an 'O' face in realization. He just want friends… he's lonely… He explained how he became like this and so forth. He's shy and that mean front is to hide it. Kasanoda continued, "The truth is, I really like kittens you know. I also like to read and write…. I'd rather avoid pain and violence…" The scratch on his face was from a cat and since tattoos are painful he used marker.

Tamaki sweatdropped as Kasanoda continued looking like he was in distress, 'cos I'm so shy, I don't know how to go about making friends with people…. Instead I accidently…." He demonstrates what he does and continued. The twins were bored and Kyouya just looked like it wasn't even his problem. Akio was playing with Mamoru's hair as Hatsumi was still napping.

Kasanoda looked at Mori and Akio, "Akio-senpai! Morri-senpai! You must tell me! How is it that someone like yourselves get people to like you?!" He pointed at Mori, "With your lifeless eyes, wooden expression, anti-social character, and a face that looks like it belongs on a guard dog of hell….!" Mori felt as though he was being stabbed multiple times and highly offended. Kasanoda continued, "And you Akio-senpai, you look like a gloomy emo who could be the spawn of Satan himself!" Akio looked pissed as Mamoru chuckled to herself. Akio glared at her while she put her arm around his shoulder, "It's okay Akio, I like your Satan spawn self."

Kasanoda looked at Mamoru, "You remind me of the Satan himself!" She just laughed obviously agreeing with him. "Anyways, please share your secrets with me!" Mori and Akio looked completely shocked as Mamoru just shrugged. The twins were dying of laughter because of the hell comments.

Tamaki started to say how he wouldn't butt into this without their permission. Mori and Akio looked at each other and then at Tamaki. Their faces read, 'HELP US NOW!' Tamaki looked shocked, mostly at Mori who actually showed emotion, "Well okay! Since Mori-senpai and Akio asked so nicely! I, Tamaki Suoh, will endure the fires of hell to help!"

Haruhi sweatdropped thinking, 'The truth is, he just can't stop himself from interfering in others' affairs…."

Tamaki started to dictate he wasn't like Mori or Akio, "Mori-senpai has an accessary!" He explained it as Honey took it the wrong way and thought he was being used. Mori shook his head furiously as Tamaki continued, "Akio here, has…" He grabbed Mamoru for the explanation, "A Loveable best friend who is able to control his ways! The bond between them is…. BEATUFIUL!" Mamoru started to tease Akio, "Wait till Michael hears about this." Akio was freaking out as she laughed.

Soon after, Tamaki made him undergo a…. interesting transformation. He had dreads, sunglasses, a bandana, and held Kuma-chan. His adorable accessary was Shiro from the elementary school department (He showed up in the earlier episodes…). His brothers were completely shocked at the event happening before them.

***Next day...***

After a series of Mori being 'targeted' whenever he was with Kasanoda, he went to the host club angry about the get up the host club put him in the day before. He was talking to Haruhi and the twins and Tamaki saw this and spilt them up quite weirdly… Kyouya just stood in the background thinking, 'I wonder if this is going to develop into something interesting….'

Mori, Mamoru, and Akio stood on the sidelines. They were forgotten and left behind with nothing to do… Mamoru shrugged, "What can you do about it, right..?" Akio sighed and Mori sulked a bit…

Tamaki and the twins put Kasanoda in a maid outfit and cat ears. Mamoru and Akio tried their best not to laugh at the unfortunate Kasanoda as he looked extremely embarrassed. Soon afterwards an unknown young man walked in surprised that his young master had "such hobbies". After that incident Kasanoda ripped the outfit off and ran outside leaving the host club in his dust.

Haruhi and Mamoru went after him slipping away from the host club undetected.

When Haruhi and Mamoru found him, he was crouching by a bush talking to himself. They were confused and walked up to him to find that he was taking care of an injured sparrow.

Haruhi smiled saying, "Is that bird injured? Oh, it's a Sparrow!" Kasanoda was completely shocked. Mamoru put her arm around Haruhi, "Well, aren't you kind Kasanoda." He scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

They talked for a bit till Honey shouted, "Haru-chan! Mamo-chan! Look out!" Mamoru reacted quickly and kicked the paint can but it splashed a bit on Haruhi. Only one drop was on Mamoru's face. Haruhi and Kasanoda looked shocked as Mamoru sighed, "Mori, Honey, you can drag them out now." Soon afterwards the host came and Mori dropped 2 young men on their butts. The twins quickly tied them up and Haruhi looked confused.

Hatsumi was with them and yawned, "I woke up from a nap because of this…?" I looked at her and chuckled, "Sorry princess for ruinning your sleep." She giggled a bit.

Kasanoda's friend, Tetsuya, who showed up earlier at the host club, lectured the 2 boys. Afterwards Haruhi and Mamoru walked off to the changing room together. Kasanoda excuse himself and followed them to apologize but… He didn't realize what he got himself into…

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Sorry it was a bit rushed too _ But I tried my best :) anyways thank you to everyone who read this and about the last 2 chapters I updated I HAVE NO IDEA WHY PEOPLE READ THE SECOND UPDATE AND NOT THE FIRST! I was looking at it totally confused XD Sorry if the people who didn't read the first update got confused! ANYWAYS, comment, favorite, follow, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone :)**


	26. Ch: 24 Tamaki Depression

**A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY EVERYONE! Life has been smacking me around, I have been so tired to the point I don't want to move and so forth... But I'm going to try my best to update! Please bare with me... Well I hope you like this chapter :D Michael is in this tooo! ENJOY BEAUTIFULS!**

**Michael: You should really get going with the story... you know, the disclaimers...?**

**Me: OH YEAH! Haha thanks for reminding me Michael... I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND I NEVER WILL... :D **

***POV: 3rd* **

The host club was out in the courtyard where their female club mates left them. Kyouya looked slightly amused, not noticeable (but I said he looked amused…), "You know, Kasanoda went to go check on Haruhi…. Who is currently changing…?" Everyone else stopped what they were doing as they looked completely speechless. And they dashed to the music room three….

Meanwhile with the girls…

Haruhi, Hatsumi, and Mamoru were currently in the changing room the music room provided. Hatsumi held the spare uniform, Haruhi was in the process of taking off her uniform shirt and Mamoru had a wet towel to wipe the drop of paint that hit her face. Haruhi tried to take her shirt off without unbuttoning but it got stuck in her hair.

Haruhi turned to Mamoru, "Um, Mamoru…. Can you help me…?" Mamoru looked at her with a blank stare. She processed the event occurring in front of her and started to chuckle. "Haruhi, why couldn't you take off your shirt like a normal person?" Haruhi nervously smiled, "Well, I thought it would be quicker this way…" Hatsumi laughed, "Come on Haruhi, there's no need to rush. The host club knows you are a girl so they wouldn't barge in!" Mamoru nodded as Haruhi looked at them like 'Oh yeah!'

Mamoru took the button out of her hair and was in the process of lifting the shirt up. But, the door suddenly opened and the red headed Kasanoda announced, "Fujioka, I'm sorry! Are you oka…?"

Hisoka looked shocked, Haruhi gave a poker-face stare and Mamoru stopped what she was doing. From Kasanoda's view it looked like Mamoru, Haruhi's 'brother', was helping her 'change' and Hisoka was witnessing everything…

Mamoru let go of the shirt and stepped in front of Haruhi as Haruhi yelled, "Sorry, but the room is in use!" As she said that Mamoru pushed him out and Hisoka closed the door.

The poor Kasanoda, who didn't know, stood outside the changing room in shock. He was bright red and trying to comprehend everything. The host club showed up a minute to late and surrounded him. Akio looked at the Kasanoda and sighed. Everyone else started to interrogate him while Mamoru and Hisoka walked out. Mamoru questioned, "You guys say something about inducing amnesia? I know a way!" The twins shouted in sync, "Sir, what should we do?"

Mamoru smirked, "You twins and Honey hold him down." They shouted, "Yes sir!" Mamoru grabbed a baseball bat out of thin air. Kasanoda looked completely scared and Mamoru held the baseball bat in the ready stance. She chuckled darkly, "Hold him down good, boys. Let's make sure he forgets everything when I am done." Kyouya sweatdropped, "Oi, oi, cut it out. I don't want to dirty my hands covering a crime for you idiots." He said totally unfazed and not caring as much as he should. Akio just stood there laughing with Hatsumi.

Tamaki, by the way, when Tamaki found out that Kasanoda knew Haruhi was a girl, he looked like his emotions were on a rampage… But when he realized that Kasanoda actually saw Haruhi in her underwear, he looked like Mother Nature was having an internal battle within him… But when he realized that Kasanoda might actually have an attraction to her, he looked so shocked he was floating into the abyss of space screaming, 'AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'

Haruhi spoke up opening the door fully clothed, "Guys… and Mamoru! Stop threatening him." Mamoru pouted as Kasanoda sighed in relief that he wasn't going to get killed… Mamoru thought, 'Aw damn it! I haven't hit someone since the beach incident….!"

Haruhi said it was okay about him knowing… He was blushing dark red a memorized but her. When he got home, to his 'brothers' he seemed kind of strange but today, this faithful day to him, he swore… in sharpie to protect Haruhi's so called secret.

***Timeskip: Next day at the host club* **

Kasanoda sat on a sofa in the club room waiting for someone. The girls around him whispered on why he was there. Then, it hit them. They blushed and starting to fangirl about the possibilities of Kasanoda designating Haruhi. Ah yes, the forbidden love that these girls fantasize about… Kasanoda can hear them talk about him as he thought, 'E-enough already…! The hell are they talking about?!'

Seconds later Haruhi arrives with some tea, "Hi, Casanova! You're my customer today huh?" He didn't realize she got his name wrong. The red-headed boy blushed, 'Oh no…. she's too cute…!' They talked about her job as host and how difficult it could be. Then, the twins came along and destroyed the tea set as she said, "What about destruction….?" The twins walked away like they didn't do any wrong deeds as Haruhi glared at them.

The rest of the host club was in a section of the club room discussing some issues. The twins shouted, "Kyouya senpai! You Dumbo! How could you let someone like that here?! If he wants to reconcile with his brothers so badly shouldn't he be spending time with them?!" Kyouya was not offended by being called a "Dumbo"…. He looked at them unfazed, "Well, that's why he's a 'guest' today. He's already promised to keep Haruhi's secret, so on what grounds could I reject him? What's more…. Thanks to him, our number of customers is up by 20% today!" Kyouya gestured towards the girls as he did his evil money loving smile .The twins sweatdropped in anger. Tamaki looked at frozen as he was yesterday.

Akio chuckled as Hatsumi poked at the frozen state of Tamaki. Mamoru laid around on the floor playing a game on her psvita. Akio laid next to Mamoru, "Mamoru, can I invite Michael here?! I'm sure he would be laughing his butt off looking at Tamaki!" Mamoru paused her game and thought about it, "Go ahead! He said something about revenge on Tamaki so this is a good opportunity! Plus, this is a moment in life no one should miss." She smirked as Akio smiled and nodded. He called Michael.

Akio: "Michael! You have to come to Ouran's music room 3 now!"

Michael: *Yawns* Why, today is my day off? I'm trying to sleep…"

Akio: "Tamaki is currently in lala land and you have to see this!"

Akio heard a thump and assumed he fell off the bed.

Michael: "Give me 5 minutes and I will be there!"

Akio cheered and went back to looking at Mamoru play her game. The girls around them we giggling at the sight of the two of them on the floor together…

Meanwhile Michael put on some basketball shorts and a white v-neck and jumped into his car. He was so excited to see the idiot Tamaki in his lala phase. He thought of the many ways he could mess with him because during the summer, Tamaki dragged him to the Expo and embarrassed him. He will never forget about how Tamaki was fanboying on the commoners' items and the people around him looked at him as if he was crazy….

He parked in the guest parking of Ouran and headed straight to the music room with the directions given to him by Akio. When he opened the door to the room, he looked around and saw Akio and Mamoru, "Akiooooo, Mamoruuuu, I have come to visittt!" The girls turned to see a hot older guy with a cheeky smile. Instantly the girls blushed and dialed quickly for their friends telling them about the many events happening in the host club room. Akio and Mamoru looked up, happy to see their best friend. They both jumped up running towards Michael. Akio was the first to hug Michael, "Michaeeellll I missed you so much!" Mamoru joined the hug, "I know I saw you last week but a week is too long!" To the girls this was the epic 3 way and Yaoi that they would never experience in real life. They asked Michael random questions that seemed creepy, but he answered most of them which the girls were delighted to learn about him.

Girls came in one after the other and Kyouya seemed happy at the turn of the events. More guests, more money and that is all he cared about currently. Haruhi was talking to Kasanoda and then before anyone knew it, she pulled her famous Fujioka smile with a small laugh and a blush. The twins, Mamoru, Akio, and Hatsumi looked at her thinking 'SHE'S SO CUTE YET SO TACTLESS!"

Michael found a random stick and started to poke at the frozen Tamaki. When Tamaki twitched he would laugh until Tamaki would twitch again. Mamoru sweatdropped at Michael, "Michael, I think you should give Tamaki a break. You pulled his pants down and tied his tie on his head. What more do you want to do to the poor boy?" Yes, he pulled his pants down moments ago… Tamaki still stayed frozen even with his pants down... Michael pouted, "Fine…."

The twins were freaking out and pushed Tamaki in between Haruhi and Kasanoda. She moved him, gave him a toy to play with and continued talking to Kasanoda. Kasanoda sweatdropped and Tamaki played with the toy like a robot who discovered what a fork was.

After that Hikaru called Tamaki to get him back to his senses. Tamaki finally awoke from his robot stage and thought of the possibility that Haruhi could be the wife of a Yakuza… He trembled, "N-no way…. IN A WAY, I'M SURE YOU'D LOOK ABSOLUTELY STUNNING, BUT DADDY OBJECTS!" Haruhi looked completely shocked at his sudden outburst.

Meanwhile Mamoru, Akio, Michael, Hatsumi, Mori, and Honey were sitting at a table watching the event take place.

Let's just say, after Tamaki's rant and then being put in his place by Kasanoda, Kasanoda was really close to confessing to Haruhi and all the girls were anticipating it. Mamoru, Akio, and Michael were leaning in their seats ready for the confession until every heard Haruhi say, "I mean, isn't it great to be FRIENDS with someone who can see eye to eye with!" Everyone in the host club deadpanned. How could she be so dense? It was clear on his face that he was in love with her… and she continued, "I've never met anyone I could talk so openly to before…. It's so wonderful to have a FRIEND like that!" Mamoru thought, "HARUHIIIII?! YOU STUPID! YOU JUST FRIEND ZONED HIMMM SOOO BADLLYYY!" Ah yes, the friend zone. A zone that, once a man is put into it, he may never get out….

The girls around him were a bit depressed, "Oh…. He's been rejected…." They started to say how bad they felt for this unfortunate man but the gossiping made his situation a bit worse… Kasanoda man up thinking about her position, "Let's remain good friends…. Always!" Deep inside… he was crushed…

Everyone, and yes that includes Mamoru, was so moved they all ran towards him. Some were crying and some just bro hugged him. Mamoru bro hugged him, "Dude, I will be your friend! Let's be friends forever!" Everyone around them said something similar. Tears in most of the girls eyes as they yelled about being his friend. Finally, the red-headed boy who was always alone, finally got some friends. Tamaki for some reason felt relieved but felt bad…. Hatsumi was hugging him too, "I will be your friend! I do not know you but we can be friends!"

Honey, Mori, and Michael looked at everyone from a distance. Honey announced, "Hika-chan has feelings for Hatsumi, but Tama-chan obviously likes Haru-chan a lot. But he is so dense… right Takashi?" Mori replied, "I guess…" Michael looked at them, "Kaoru probably has feelings for one of the girls here too, but the question is, does he know his feelings?" Honey nodded, "Yeah, I wonder if they'll make any progress before we graduate!" Mori carried Honey on his back, "Who knows…"

Michael looked at the seniors who were walking away and then looked at Mamoru, "Mamoru… _When you will tell them_…?" Mamoru and Akio walked towards Michael smiling. Michael smiled back at them. When Akio and Michael started to talk, Mamoru looked towards the side, 'I wonder… I wonder if things would develop before I leave…'

She looked up, ' But... _I don't know if I want to leave or not anymore_…'

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Sorry it was short T_T i tried... and I have some really good chapter ideas as this one I also had writer's block for this... BUT pretty much most of my chapters are based on the manga :D Look forward to the Day and Life of AKIO! Like in a few chapters... Yes, we are going to take a peek into his life ^_^ Stay beautiful everyone! Comment, favorite, follow, you all know what to do!**


	27. Ch: 25 Lobelia Strikes Back!

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Okay, so I know I wrote these not in the correct order but.. IT JUST FITS BETTER THIS WAY! So please go with it okay? And I am sorry I am taking longer to write these chapters... please forgive me T_T BUT THIS PIC IS SOO FUNNY! I HAD TO! Anyways, ENJOY MY BEAUTIFULS!**

**Michael: You know, when are you ever going to learn, Author-channn? You always forget to do the important thing in the beginning...**

**Me: I WILL NEVER REMEMBER WAHAHAHA! Anyways, I WILL NEVER OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! Michael stop looking at me like I am crazy! **

**Michael: *Looks away* I have no idea what you are talking about... **

***POV: Mamoru***

Hatsumi and I are sleeping over at Haruhi's house. We were going to sleep over at my house but dad missed me so I decided I'd sleep over here and I didn't want to leave Hatsumi at my house. We were sitting in Haruhi's room talking about random stuff.

I randomly go, "So, Hatsumi, how are you and Hikaru?" I smirked as she looked at me like 'haaahhh?', "I have no idea what you are talking about!" She looked away as quickly as possible as Haruhi and I laughed at her.

Hatsumi interrogated Haruhi, "How about you Haruhi? Any progress with Tamaki?" Haruhi had a slight blush on her face. It was there, but not that noticeable, "You wish!" I looked at the two, "You both are so in denial just suck it up and accept it."

Hatsumi scuffed, "And you are one to talk? Who do you like, huhhh?" She playfully stuck her tongue at me as I laughed. I answered, "Oh yeah, you weren't at the host club when I told everyone!" I told her the story and she started to tear up, "MAMO-CHAN! I AM SO SORRY!" She was hugging the living daylights out of me as I awkwardly patted her back. "Alright, get off of me!" She started to giggle and let go. I sighed in relief, "Anyways, I haven't seen him in like a few years…"

Haruhi looked at me, "What's his name?" I looked down, "Jake… his name is Jake for short but his full name is Jacob. He's a Vietnamese guy." It felt like I was going down memory lane, "I think right now he is currently happy with the girl of his dreams. I think they have been dating for over a year…" Hatsumi frowned as I sadly smiled, "It sucks how I can't tell him that I still love him…" Hatsumi looked at me serious, "Then go tell him right now!" I looked at her like 'waahhh?', "What? I can't he lives in America and his parents and friends hate me for breaking up with him. There's no way I can see him again even if I wanted too…"

Haruhi poked me, "Then, why did you break up with him?" I looked down, "I was… having health problems… and I didn't want him to see me suffer and die… I was on my death bed and he would have been devastated to see me like that… So, I broke up with him… But he didn't believe when I told him I was dying of a brain tumor…."

Haruhi looked at me shocked, "You are a cancer survivor?!" I nodded and smiled, "I guess you can call me one! And then that incident happened afterwards. I already told you both though." They nodded at me sadly. "Well, it's not that big of a deal, to be honest… if it didn't happen, I wouldn't have met you guys am I right?" I smiled at them.

We stayed up for a while just talking about random things until we all fell asleep.

********

In the morning, Haruhi decided that we should go to the supermarket so we ate and got ready. As we walked out, a limo pulled up and people grabbed our arms.

A female said, "Targets." The other one said, "Captured!" Haruhi and Hatsumi was freaking out as I sweatdropped, 'damn you, Lobelia girls…!' We were tossed into their limo and taken to Lobelia's Girls Academy.

When we got there, we were tossed into changing rooms as the 3 members from the Zuka Club shouted, "You cannot leave the changing room until you put those outfit on, girls!" I stared at the outfit…. It was a female business suit and let me just say, the skirt was WAY to short… I yelled through the curtains, "THERE'S NOT WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO WEAR THIS!" Benio scuffed, "That's your only choice young maiden, or you aren't getting out of there alive. The fangirls with get at you!" I sweatdropped and sighed.

Haruhi and Hatsumi walked out of their changing and I heard Haruhi sigh. Hatsumi questioned, "It can't be that bad right?" I nervously laughed, "You have no idea…" Benio sighed, "Please, we have something to discuss, so it would be better if you changed quickly. Your extensions are also in there."

I groaned loudly, "FINE! You pushy ass people. I swear to you, I do no promise no one will make it out of this alive…" I put on the outfit and let me just say, it felt my boobs were about to pop out of the shirt any second… My hair was much longer now and it felt like my old hair for some reason…

I put my hand on the curtains, "Alright… I'm coming out…" When I opened the curtains Hatsumi and Haruhi stared at me wide eye as Benio and her minions gaped at me. The long hair one (forgot her name) came up to me and put her arms around my neck, "You look stunningly beautiful…" I sweatdropped, these heals were killing me… Short hair girl nodded, "Yes, she was made for that outfit! Fit for this school!"

I was hit with realization, they wanted us to go to school here… explains Haruhi and Hatsumi in their uniform… Hatsumi looked at me with a bit of distress, "Why am I in this? I wasn't here at the time these girls came…" I sighed, "Sorry Hatsumi, but you are part of the host club, and probably the reason they abducted you too…"

Benio looked at me, "Exactly! We heard rumors about the 'first' female member of the host club! I didn't think they would capture another innocent maiden!" Haruhi and Hatsumi sweatdropped as I sighed.

******

Somehow, I found myself up against a wall with Hatsumi next to me as Haruhi was practicing for a play… I looked down at Hatsumi. "These heals make me feel really tall…" Hatsumi quietly giggled, "Well you are above 6 feet tall in those heels." I sighed, "I feel like giant in these things…"

We quietly talked as they practiced, but something caught my eye. I looked towards the window and the host club members, dad, and…. Michael?! I stared at them thinking, 'why in the world are these idiots here?!'

Hatsumi looked at me confused as I motioned my head towards the window. She looked at them, "Oh… I wonder if they noticed us…" I whispered back, "Probably not… we are on the sidelines…"

***POV: Michael* *Meanwhile with the others* **

I was wearing a Zuka Club fangirl shirt and sweatdropped. How the hell did I get myself into this…? Oh that's right… That idiot, Tamaki, was yelling about Mamoru, Haruhi, and Hatsumi being kidnapped by a bunch of weirdos…

I looked at Ranka, "Why am I here too? This has nothing to do with me…" He looked at me smiling, "Oh Michael, it doesn't matter the reason right? Oh, you look so gorgeous today!" I sweatdropped, "Thanks Ranka…"

Tamaki looked at me teary eye, "Look at what they are doing to my daughter! Where are my other daughters?!" Everyone gaped at Haruhi as Honey goes, "Look its Hatsu-chan and… what is Mamo-sensei wearing?!" Everyone looked into the windows to see Mamoru in a…. very revealing business suit…!?

Kaoru and Aki was blushing from head to toe, Kyouya tried his best to hide a blush, and Mori covered his face with his hand. I had a blush on my face too because… her boobs look like they were going to pop out any moment! Mamoru looked over and gave us a questioning look. She then looked at me and was even more confused.

Akio looked distressed, "Why is Mamoru in that getup! Why are you all looking at her?!" Everyone looked away from the window as I go, "Sorry Aki…"

Afterwards, the Zuka fan club approached us and made us chant some weird saying. Tamaki looked like he was having troubles as Ranka said everything like a pro… When the Zuka fangirls left we looked back the window, but they were gone…

******

We walked into the auditorium as Kyouya told me to follow him as I just shrugged and left the group. Kyouya met up with some lady that works here as I just looked at the equipment they had in the control room. Kyouya met up with me and we started on a plan as the others were in the seat area.

***POV: Mamoru***

I was still in this stupid business suit as Haruhi and Hatsumi changed into some dresses. Haruhi had a ridiculous amount of makeup on as Hatsumi refused to put any on. I sighed, "Why do I always get myself into these stupid situations… Oh look it's the gang…" I looked at Akio who saw me and waved. I smiled and waved back at him as Hatsumi looked at me confused.

I saw Kyouya and Michael up in the control room and people in the seats. Apparently, the Zuka club knew the host club was here so shit went down… Benio snapped and the stage floor rose and I sweatdropped. Benio shouted, "I WILL TAKE THIS MAIDEN'S FIRST KISS!"

I shrugged, 'not my problem right…?' The long hair girl in the Zuka club grabbed my hand along with the short hair one and dragged me into the stage. I sighed and said out loud, "What the hell did I just get myself into?!" Hatsumi looked completely confused, "Mamo-chan?! Why are you taking Mamo-chan?!"

Long hair girl snapped and another part of the stage rose to the same height with Haruhi. I looked at her as she sweatdropped, "Yo…" Long hair started to weird laugh. It was like 'HOHOHOHO', "This maiden here, is ours, and we won't let anyone touch her!" Long hair girl leaned in for a kiss as I tried to lean back. I pushed her lightly and sighed, "I know you guys are lesbians but I like men…" I took off my heels and threw them somewhere. Akio was next to the platform and I looked down at him, "AKIO! CATCH ME!" He held open his arms and I flew into them.  
He caught me perfectly and it seems Tamaki did the same to Haruhi but she just flattened the poor guy. Hikaru was next to Hatsumi while dad ran up to me telling me how stunning I look.

Let me just say, this day was one of the weirdest days of my life…

*******

Everyone was in Haruhi's tiny apartment as sitting around the dinner table. We all changed into regular clothes and talked for a while. Suddenly my phone starts to ring and everyone silenced themselves. I looked at it: Mom.

I quickly got up, "Excuse me for a minute, this is an important call…." I walked quickly out the door and stood against the railings. I picked up freaking out. What happens if she's telling me I have to come back right now?!

Me: "Hello, is there something wrong?"

Mom: "Honey, how are you? I just have a few things to tell you."

Me: "I'm doing great. How about you? And what did you have to tell me….?

Mom: "So, so. And going to what I wanted to tell you. You have a 2 months dear.

My eyes widen. I'm leaving… I didn't turn 18 yet!

Me: "Wait, did something to Jun?! Is he okay?"

I heard her sigh sadly.

Mom: "Yeah, he is in critical condition right now. They said he's not going to make it... and he has 3 months. But we want you to be there for his last days, so we want you to come back a month early…"

I crouched down and put my head in my knees.

Me: "Mom… that… that's not true right? But, I don't want to leave… I don't want to leave my friends…

Mom: "I'm sorry dear, but it's best for Jun. He misses you so much. He even said he would keep pushing forward to see you again… He's at his limit dear… Please do it for Jun… Well, I have to go take care."

She hung up and I stared at my phone, "Jun….."

***POV: 3rd Person***

Everyone was around the door listening through the mail slot. Mamoru stayed outside crouched down with her head in knees. Kaoru started to freak out, "What?! Leaving?! Why is she leaving?!" Haruhi, Hatsumi, Michael, Akio, and Ranka looked down.

Kyouya looked confused, "Who is 'Jun'?"

Mori looked down, "She's leaving..?"

Michael sighed, "I didn't think it would get so bad…"

Everyone looked at him as Akio placed a hand on Michael's mouth, "Shush there Mikey, we aren't allowed to say anything." Kaoru looked mad, "Why do you all know?! Is it wrong for us to know?! Why is she leaving? Who is 'Jun'?! Why are there so many unanswered questions?!"

Haruhi tried to stay calm, "Kaoru, you need to calm down. If you want to know, you have to ask Mamoru. If she is willing to tell you, then she will tell you okay?" Dad nodded his head, "We have no right to tell you all about Mamoru. If she trusts you all she will say something okay?"  
Akio looked down and whispered to himself, "If she's leaving, I am too…"

Meanwhile with Mamoru, she got up and opened the door. Everyone was sitting on the floor in front of the door and they looked at her shocked as she looked shocked too. She looked down, "You… you all eavesdropped on me?!" Kaoru stood up, "I know it was wrong of us too but…. We need answers! Why are you leaving us?!" He looked like he was about to cry as Hikaru goes, "We don't want you to leave! You are our friend! Shouldn't you trust us?!"

Mamoru looked down, "I trust you guys but… it's not the right time to tell you all…"

Haruhi looked down also, 'Mamoru…. _When will you tell them_?'

**(A/N: JUN?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?! find out... soon.. and AGAIN I am sorry for mixing up the order of the chapters and so forth... Also it will go to normal after this... ISH and everything will be based off the manga! So get ready! Drama is about to go down. Thank you to everyone who favorite and read this! I love you! Well, comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone**


	28. Ch: 26 Haruhi is Kyouya's Slave!

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I just want you all to know that the Ouran Festival is going to based on the manga and not the anime... I hope you do not mind :D I feel like I'm the first one to do this... From what I have read so far haha Well anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Akio: Author-san, when is that chapter dedicated to me coming?!**

**Me: Be patient my little one! It's coming... When I feel like finishing that chapter XD**

**Akio: She totally forgot, but Author-san does not own Ouran and never will! **

* * *

***POV: Mamoru***

It was after school and I was in the host club room for a 'meeting'. It's been a week since they found out I was leaving soon and it seems to be back to normal.

We were all sitting around a table in the middle of the room playing 'Rich Man or Poor Man'. I shouted, "Hah! Beat that suckers! 'Ruler of the World!" **(A/N: I know this is not one of the titles you can win in the game… Just go with it. It's the same for Akio and Hatsumi.)**

Akio tossed his deck onto the table, "Prince of the world…"

Hatsumi looked at her cards cheerfully, "Yay! I'm a princess!" And she giggled.

The twins posed holding hands and had held up peace signs with their other hands, "Rich men!"

Honey held Usa-chan on top of his head and had the cutest smile on his face, "Nobleman!

Mori looked poker faced as ever, "Everyman…"

Tamaki looked like he was having the shadow of doom surrounding him, "Poor man…"

Haruki looked completely horrified and her cards flew everywhere, "DESTITUTE!" I laughed at her and she glared at me. I was being an asshole, "What are you going to do about it, huh?" I started to tease her a bit.

Tamaki started to ramble on about her accepting his cards. She said a curse words and Tamaki was brought into tears. He came up to everyone, "HARUHI SAID #$ %! #$ %!" The twins were laughing at him as I sweatdropped.

Kyouya tried to get everyone's attention, "Hey, you bunch! Quiet down!" The idiots silenced themselves "So, for the next 2 weeks…. Haruhi is to be my slave?" He had a grin of the 'stinking rich'. The penalty game was that the 'Destitute' had to be the slave of the 'Stinking Rich'…. Poor Haruhi…

Haruhi was freaking out, "WHAT?!" The twins weren't making it any better, "That's right!" And Tamaki was mentally freaking out too…. Haruhi shouted and questioned, "Two weeks!? That long?! No one told me about that! Besides, I have to help with the school festival and I already have duties for my class!"

Oh yeah, there's 14 days till the school festival… I am a teacher so I really do not have to do anything at all! The luck I have!

Tamaki started to yell, "Kyouya, she's right! Before you pick on Haruhi, you have to go through me!" Oh how his resistant's is fertile… Kyouya pointed at him, "Shut up, poor man. You're my slave too." I started to laugh at this while Haruhi and Tamaki glared at me. It just made me laugh even more.

Kyouya asked the twins about the event that their class is doing and explained something about 'Agence de Detectives Prives' which translated to English its: Private Detective Agency. I think Tamaki, Akio and Kyouya's class were doing a commoners fair or something and for Honey and Mori's class it was a secret…

Hatsumi jumped onto my back, "It's a cool idea right, Mamoru?" I shrugged. I didn't really care about this event much… I just want to go home and paint…

Haruhi looked at me, "Why can't Mamoru be your slave!? I have things to do!" I stuck my tongue at her, "I didn't lose. To be honest, I beat all of you, so you all should be my slave. But you know, I am a nice person and let the 'stinking rich' here order you around." I laid down the couch, "Also, I finally have the time to do whatever I want because you students are busy doing your ordering around of others."

Haruhi looked at me confused but shrugged it off. She went back to the others and they started to talk about how her class's event sounded like fun. Kyouya completely disregarded it, "Haruhi, you will aid me in uncovering the true culprit agreed." He posed for the camera holding a joker card near his face. Haruhi and Tamaki looked shocked as hell as I just shrugged.

* * *

I was called to the Mr. Suoh's office for some reason. Haruhi looked worried as I assured her its nothing, "Haruhi, I will be okay. I am kind of use to going to his office anyways." She sweatdropped, "That's not a good thing… I hope you know that…" I chuckled at her and walked out of room. I held up my hand indicated I was saying bye.

I walked into his office and sat on his comfiest couch, "So, what happened this time, Mr. Suoh?" When I get called into his office he usually goes on and on about Tamaki like a crazy dotting father who did it secretly… It was kind of creepy and I could see how Tamaki got the way he is…

He smirked and I raised an eyebrow, "I need your opinion on something…" I looked at him confused, "Opinion?"

He nodded, "The clubs are most likely going to hold a contest for the central salon and I need your opinion on where I should place the crown. I need it to be obvious yet difficult to figure out…" I put on my thinking face…

After a minute or so of thinking I finally looked up, "How about near the heated pool on the roof of the west building?" He looked at me interested, "Why there exactly?" I smirked, "Well you can do a riddle at the end where you say something like 'go up and sink' which refers to the pool and there is a statue of the Holy Mother and the angel. You can put the crown in between there, they would never know and go to Venice area of the school right? It's obvious but not so obvious at the same time…"

Mr. Suoh smirked along with me, "That is genus Mamoru-sensei, I can see why you are a 17 year old prodigy…. But what do you think I can make more interesting for my son's club?" I laughed, "How about sending him letters that have invisible ink on them so they can freak. They are already trying to find a culprit of something else, which I already know who it is, so this will add more fuel to the fire…"

He stood up, "Yes, that is genus! This is getting so interesting! Make sure you do not tell alone about our conversation!" I nodded and smirked again, "Of course, this is entertainment for me too you know? I need a little fun in my life too."

* * *

I was walking through the hallways watching students order people around. It was interesting how it's more of a boss thing instead of a teamwork one.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone, they flew and then hit the floor. I stood there unfazed and looked at the girl on the floor confused. I extended my hand to her and she hesitantly took it. After I helped her up she dashed down the hallway as fast as her tiny legs could take her.

I was extremely confused, "I feel like I have seen her somewhere before…" I said to no one in particular but shrugged it off. I continued walking until I finally opened the doors to the host club.

When I opened the doors all I heard was, "It smells like oranges…" It came from Mori and I looked at everyone confused, "Oranges?" Everyone turned towards me and Honey, Akio, Hatsumi, the twins, and Tamaki ran towards me.

"MAMO/MAMORU-SENSEI!" They shouted in sync as I looked terrified that so many people were about to dog pile me. I started to shout, "Wait! WAIT! ONE AT A TIME PLEASE!"

Hikaru started to laugh, "TO LATE!" And they crushed me in a bone crushing hug. I mentally cried, "DAMN YOU IDIOTS, GET OFF ME!" Kyouya sighed, "Can't you bunch just sit still. We are in an important meeting…"

They all got off me apologizing as I sighed in relief. I looked at Kyouya, "What did I miss?"

He brought out something that looked like letters, "Well, for the past week or so, we have been receiving these treat letters about dropping out of the competition and 2 blank ones." I looked at the blank one. I didn't think Mr. Suoh would start so quickly….. Already sending 2 letters….

I looked at them carefully. Actually I already knew who sent the treats… I caught them in the act… Long story I will explain later. I looked back at Kyouya, "Do you guys have any ideas? Any suspects?" He raised an eyebrow. Maybe shocked I was somewhat interested?

Haruhi jumped into the conversation, "Yeah, the student council." I was surprised they figured out that much but I kept my poker face, "I see… From the looks of it… Not enough evidence is plotted but this is a start." I was staring at their white board.

Hatsumi poked me, "Mamo-chan, I feel like you know something we don't..." She whispered into my ear. I looked at her and nodded, "Yeah... Don't tell anyone..." She smiled at me and Akio joined in, "Just make sure you explain it to me later." I laughed, "Oh, of course Akio. Of course." We had a whisper party as the rest of the host club looked at us confused.

I looked towards the door, "That will be a problem though…" Responding to Haruhi's statement and I was cut off to hear the door opening. When the door opened the mentioned student council opened the door. They asked if the host club would forfeit but Kyouya denied that. The girl paused wrote something down and looked up. She stared at me shocked and looked back down again.

Haruhi looked at me confused and I just shrugged. Damn it girl, at least try to hide the fact you are guilty…

The student council president started to cough and walked out. Ah, he's a sickly one…. It's obvious he is not capable of being the culprit… Haruhi and the rest continued on their investigation…

_Let's just see if these idiots can figure it out_…

* * *

**(A/N: If you didn't read the manga... THEN GO READ IT! If you did... You guys know what I'm writing about then XD Also, Mamoru is going to be much more secretive in this one ahaha I hope you all don't mind! Also, I'm wondering if anyone reads these because I never actually have author's notes chapters XD Anyways, thank you to all my readers and those who favorite! LOVE YOU! Comment, favorite, you guys know what to do! Stay beautiful!) **


End file.
